You're Mine, Only Mine
by YatsuNarurasuke21
Summary: AU. What happens if a Sasuke Uchiha, a Sakura Haruno and a red-haired man form a love triangle? Pretty much boring, right? Because Sasuke isn't really the type of a person who cares too much, he is neither protective nor possessive and most of all he is not a jealous type of a man. NOPE, NOT AT ALL. DEFINITELY NOT.
1. Hidden

This story is originally posted on my first account, I revised it and repaired some of the parts. Still I hope you like the story. Enjoy! R & R!

 **SUMMARY: AU. What happens if a Sasuke Uchiha, a Sakura Haruno and a red-haired man formed a love triangle? Pretty much boring, huh? Because Sasuke isn't really the type of a person who cares too much, he is neither protective nor possessive and most of all he is not a jealous type of a man. NOPE, NOT AT ALL. DEFINITELY NOT.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. MASASHI KISHIMOTO DOES.**

* * *

 **"You're Mine, Only Mine"**

 **Chapter 1: "Hidden"**

"Sasuke… Wake up. You'll be late for class."

A gentle voice from a man spoke from the other side of his bedroom door.

"Hn." He grunted and shot his one eye open, looking at his clock on his nightstand that reads _**'7:00 AM'.**_

He grunted as he sits down his bed. His room is quite simple, almost everything is in the color of blue, gray and black but it is indeed gigantic, he is an Uchiha afterall.

Getting up on his bed he ran his hands on his navy-blue spiky locks and went into the connected bathroom of his bedroom. Washing his face before going downstairs.

Putting up a shirt, he finger comb his hair to untangle the mess with his hair, he grabbed his phone and went downstairs to meet his brother, cooking at the kitchen.

"Goodmorning, Sasuke". Itachi greeted him from the kitchen, noticing Sasuke's footsteps.

"Hn." .Sasuke merely nodded and sat on the couch fidgeting his phone. "Wait up. It's almost done." Itachi stated but Sasuke didn't bother to answer, Itachi on the other hand isn't expecting an answer anyways.

Due to businesses, both of their parents flew away from the Konoha to Ame. Leaving Itachi and Sasuke back in the Uchiha Manor all by themselves. Well, it isn't new to them, once and a while their parents would go to a business trip and leave them both on the manor, it's not that they'll do something stupid or anything, they are Uchihas afterall and one big mistake will probably ruin their great reputation.

Sasuke walked in the kitchen, opening the fridge and getting a red and juicy tomato, he leaned on the counter top near his brother who's preparing the freshly cooked breakfast.

"How's school anyway? Must be pretty fun since Naruto and Sakura are your classmate again." Itachi asked Sasuke without leaving his eyes on the pan.

That's right. Since grade school Sasuke's always with the two, they were known as the trio, just like a team and it is indeed a d=fun time every time he's with them not that he will admit it.

"Mhm, Same as always, getting tired of the fangirls and..." Sasuke paused and took a bite on his tomato. "...trying to get away from them"

Itachi could do nothing but to smirk, the ever famous Uchiha smirk.

Sasuke glared at him. _'I know where this is going'_

"Is that so? How about YOUR little Miss _Cherry Blossoms?_ " Itachi smirks as he emphasizes the word 'your'.

Sasuke's eye twitched as he heard how his brother addressesSakura. _'Seriously, where is he going with this?'_

Sasuke shook of his thoughts and answered, "She's fine."

Itachi's smirk grew wider as he placed the two plates with omelets, bacons and some onigiri for them then turned to his little brother.

"I heard that she has so many suitors? Well… I could also say that she's pretty hot. I mean, you know, that Inuzuka kid even got the eyes on her, Am I right?" Itachi was amused on his brother's reaction.

Sasuke IS glaring at Itachi. _'Is he insane? How did he know all of that'_ Sasuke growled. "None of your business!"

"Whoah, Whoah! Chill out Sasuke" Itachi put his hand in front of him in a defensive matter, but the smirk never leave his face then continue speaking,

"Hmm… But I couldn't disagree with the Inuzuka kid, say Sakura-chan is indeed gorgeous"

"Tsch. As if I would let you do what Kiba did." Sasuke rolled his eyes and started eating.

"Well… If you're too protective of Miss _Cherry Blossoms_ then why won't you just ask her out? I mean, she's your childhood friend. Besides, I know you're not treating her or protecting her just as her big brother. So? Just ask her out. You don't need to hide it from me Sasuke."

Itachi did made a point, those three were really friends ever since, not just when they started to go to school but even before it, they were already friends with each other, back when everything is all right, back when Sasuke isn't the cold hearted bastard he is now but everything seems to change, ever since the day that their parents flew away back and forth from and to the Konoha, he has changed. Itachi was there though not every time he need to leave for school back then and he admits that he doesn't have enough time for Sasuke either, that makes Sasuke distant to others. He almost shut down his world to his very own friends. Fortunately, his heart is being warmed up by his two best friends.

Naruto, the obnoxious, loud-mouthed blonde-haired kid was his closest childhood friend and now his best buddy, knew what happen back then and understand this as for Sakura, the beautiful young lady who grew up so well, she's indeed important for Sasuke, too important that he hates to admit it but she is always there for him, she understands his feelings even though it was a hard time opening up to her, she is always there, never leaving his side.

Sasuke froze for a bit then gained his calm façade, he ignored Itachi's remarks and continue eating. Itachi did the same but he eat slowly, Sasuke on the other hand ate a little faster.

Itachi observed Sasuke and smirks about how he got distracted because of what he said a while ago. _'Foolish little brother'_ as he shook his head continuing his breakfast.

Finishing his breakfast he stands up and excused himself, "I'll prepare now."

Itachi nodded his head, "Go ahead, I'll be late for my classes as well."

He went straight to his room and throw his phone to his bed, making several bounces.

Sasuke went to his bathroom and washed himself, still contemplating on what had Itachi said earlier.

" _If you're too protective of Miss_ _Cherry Blossoms t_ _hen why won't you just ask her out?"_

"Ask her out, huh? Tsch. As if I had time for that."

He rested his forehead to the tiled walls as the shower drops falls upon him.

"She doesn't have time for it either, if she wanted to be a doctor, she wouldn't pay attention to such things."

Sasuke sighed and shook his thoughts out of his mind, turning off the shower and wraps a towel unto his waste and drapes another to his wet hair.

Freshly from the bath, he opened his closet to put out his uniform, the Konoha High School. Their uniform is a traditional one, a long sleeved polo shirt inside of a black jacket that matched with a black pants. The only difference of this uniform is that, the students are required to wear the Konoha High School silver badge at the left side of the chest on the uniform, this serves to be their school pass, since it is only exclusive to Konoha High School students. He's in his last year of high school as well as his friends and not surprisingly, he is a candidate for the school's valedictorian and theirs Shikamaru, Neji, Sakura, Shino who's running with him.

After making sure that he has everything in place, he grabbed his hand bag and went down stairs, to see his older brother waiting for him downstairs.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow on him. Itachi's wearing his school uniform as well, he is currently on his fifth year of college in the Konoha University taking up business course, his uniform is different from Sasuke's, since he's in college, their uniform consists of a long sleeved polo and a black coat with steel blue linen, it only have three buttons and it's sleeves also has three small buttons, making it more fashionable, it also has a striped necktie in the color of steel blue and black. It also has the similar badge but instead of silver, the badge is in gold.

' _I though his going to be late for his classes?_ Sasuke rolled his eyes and went downstairs, finally Itachi spoke and gestured his head where his Black Lamborghini is parked. "Wanna take a ride?"

Without saying Itachi led him to the parking lot outside their manor, Sasuke let himself next to the driver's seat, Itachi was going to get inside too when he saw a flash of pink, outside.

"Miss Sakura" Itachi called out for her who is walking towards them, Sakura's house isn't too far from theirs, and it is actually just 3 houses from the manor.

Sakura looked to where the source of voice coming and ran to it.

"Oh, Goodmorning, Itachi-san" .Sakura said as she smiled and bowed to him.

"Mhm, Goodmorning as well, Miss _Cherry Blossoms_ " Itachi smiled, the other Uchiha in the car seemingly glared when seeing _this_ scene.

Sasuke who's already inside the car noticed how Itachi seemed so close to Sakura, not that he's jealous or something, since it's clear that Itachi treated Sakura as his little sister. But still, Sasuke can't get himself not to interfere in this scenarios especially when his brother is involved with some pink-haired girl.

The two seems to chatter a little bit and Sasuke had a chance to look at Sakura.

She wears the Konoha High School uniform as well, it's a traditional Japanese sailor uniform, dark blue linens and red tie, the silver badge, she wears a black high socks that stops just below her knees and a black doll shoes, she let her hair down, that flew gracefully to the air as she sways slightly as she talks to the other Uchiha.

He straightened a bit and folded his arm to his chest, putting up his calm demeanor when he saw his brother and Sakura retreating to the car.

Itachi open the door of the back seat for her. "Here, I hope you won't mind if I give you a ride?"

"I should be the one minding if it's okay, since I know that you are a very busy man, Itachi-san." She smiled at him getting inside the car, still looking at Itachi who's still holding the door.

Sasuke looked at the commotion from the front mirror, rolling his eyes on how his brother trying to hit on Sakura. He sighs, he knows what he's brother trying to do, he always do this and well, Sasuke is just plan tired of it. _'How childish'_

"Don't worry about it, Miss Sakura." Itachi winked at her and smiled charmingly, knowing that Sasuke is watching all of this.

"How many times do I need to tell you, Itachi-san? Stop calling me that." Sakura smiles and shook her head in disbelief of Itachi's gestures. _'It's as if he's flirting with me'_

' _ **Because he is! Shannarooo!'**_

Itachi chuckled, "Then, stop calling me 'Itachi-san' just plain Itachi is okay, 'Itachi-san' makes me old"

Sakura looked at him and smiled, "Okay then, Itachi."

"Much more like it"

Itachi gently closed the door and went to the driver's seat, buckling up his seat belt and asking the two to get their seat belts for safety and he drives them to school.

Sakura took this as a great chance so she greeted at the boy beside Itachi. "Goodmorning, Sasuke-kun"

"Hn." Sasuke said without even glancing to her.

And Sasuke just ruined the pretty big opportunity to talk to Sakura but what do you expect? This is Sasuke we're talking about.

It was pretty quiet, Itachi driving, Sasuke staring off the windows and Sakura texting someone. Pretty quiet and pretty close to awkwardness so Itachi breaks the silence.

"So, Sakura... How are you?" Itachi noticed that Sasuke glances to him from the front mirror.

"I'm feeling great" Sakura responded. "Since I have a great break from the school works this weekend."

"That must be relaxing for you, I heard that you're running for honors as well."

"That's right! And I'm gonna do what it takes to beat everyone down! Shannarooo!"

Sasuke smirks at Sakura's remarks, _'Goodluck with the Nara'_

Itachi chuckled at Sakura's remarks as well then turned to his original plan, "I also heard that the Inuzuka kid is courting you? Is it official then?" He slyly smirks, making it pretty obvious to Sasuke. That glared daggers on him.

Sakura whose pretty oblivious about Sasuke's reaction, she slightly blushed and looked outside.

"Errr... About that I actually dumped him…" She bits her lip, obviously shy about the topic.

"Mhm? Really? Why? I think he's a cool kid anyway." Itachi sounded innocently but his smirk grew wider as Sasuke's glare intensified and clenched his fists.

' _Seriously? He's now mocking me like this?'_

"Yeah, But..." Sakura looking for the right words stopped in the middle of the sentence earning a glance from Sasuke who is waiting for her answer, it's as if Sasuke's glaring to her.

"...He isn't my type." Sakura finished off with that words and smiles to Sasuke who glanced away as soon as she looks and smiles at him. Which Sasuke hid a little smirk and a contented feeling inside of him. _'Tsch. As if he stand a chance.'_

Itachi seen every scene of this and smiles as well, knowing just what to do, _'Just a little push on this two...'_

Silence once overcome the car but it's not as awkward as earlier, it actually has a cheerful atmosphere around them, as if Sakura's responsible for it.

In a minute or two the Konoha High School is on their view, it is large – no, it's gigantic and elegant. No doubt that Konoha High School is one of the most prestigious schools around the world.

Itachi parks his car on the front gates and drop off his brother and Sakura.

"See you later." Itachi gave a little salute sign before starting on the car and continue to drive to the University just a few blocks from the High school.

Sakura waved goodbye as he leave, Sasuke on the other side nodded and turned his back from the road, waiting for Sakura to do it as well.

"Hurry up, we'll be late"

Sakura is taken aback at first but smiled at his back and joined him to walk inside the school.

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** **_So that's for the first chapter! I've been revising this for awhile and well, I think I did a great job revising it and making it more descriptive._**

 ** _I do hope that you like it!_**

 ** _Please R & R!_**

 ** _Thank you in advance!_**

 ** _~YatsuNarurasuke21_**


	2. Enter: Rival!

**SUMMARY: AU. What happens if a Sasuke Uchiha, a Sakura Haruno and a red-haired man formed a love triangle? Pretty much boring, huh? Because Sasuke isn't really the type of a person who cares too much, he is neither protective nor possessive and most of all he is not a jealous type of a man. NOPE, NOT AT ALL. DEFINITELY NOT.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. MASASHI KISHIMOTO DOES.**

* * *

 _Itachi parks his car on the front gates and drop off his brother and Sakura._

 _"See you later." Itachi gave a little salute sign before starting on the car and continue to drive to his University just a few blocks from the High school._

 _Sakura waved goodbye as he leave, Sasuke on the other side nodded and turned his back from the road, waiting for Sakura to do it as well._

" _Hurry up, we'll be late"_

 _Sakura is taken aback at first but smiled at his back and joined him to walk inside the school._

* * *

 **"You're Mine, Only Mine"**

 **Chapter 2: "Enter: Rival!"**

Sasuke and Sakura entered the school grounds and look for their friends.

"Sakura-chan! Sasuke-teme!" A loud voice was heard from the other side of the school grounds.

Sasuke and Sakura turned around expecting to see the not-so-obvious voice of their best friend Naruto.

"Goodmorning, Naruto", "Hn."

Sakura smiled and greeted back while Sasuke greets him with a grunt, he's clearly not the one to greet people in the morning.

"Na-naruto-kun, w-wait up!"

Hearing the all too familiar timid voice, Sakura peeked over Naruto's shoulder only to see a violet-haired girl who is currently panting and looking that she is about to faint.

"NARUTOOOOO?!" Sakura furiously looked at Naruto and smacked him in the head, one moment he was standing, now he was on the ground painfully whimpering.

"Owwww! Sakura-chan! What was that for?" Naruto holding his head where Sakura hit him, a visible bump is forming as well.

Sakura points at Hinata. "LOOK! You're such an idiot!" Sakura immediately went to find a nearby bench where is asked Hinata to sit and offered her a bottle of water.

Turning back to Naruto who is animatedly whimpering in pain.

"HINATA-CHAN IS HAVING A HARD TIME CATCHING UP WITH YOU! WHAT'S WITH THE HURRY ANYWAY?!"

Naruto looks at Sasuke looking for help before he answers Sakura, only to be snubbed by Sasuke who planned to lean at the arm rest of the bench where Sakura and Hinata are sitting.

"Come on, Sasuke-Teme! Help me up!"

Sasuke didn't glance at him, he only pretended that he didn't hear Naruto and looks at the school grounds. As if he cares at his surroundings. _'Dobe'_

He is about to finally walk to the bench when Naruto reach for Sasuke's pants and pulled it as a support Sasuke was taken aback and almost lost his balance but he regain his stance anyways and shooed Naruto by kicking him, that made contact with his cheek bone but gets to stand up anyways,

"HEEEYYY! Why are you being mean to me?!" Naruto rubbed his cheeks and brushed his uniform, pouting as if he is being scolded by his mother.

"Stop pouting, Dobe. It doesn't suit you." Sasuke glared at him, earning a tongue from Naruto, "You're just jealous that I look cute when pouting."

"Hn. Tell that to everyone but me. It's disgusting, you're disgusting."

The two continues to bicker at each other as they walk to where Sakura and Hinata is.

Sakura looked back and forth to Sasuke and Naruto, an animated sweat drop forming on her head. _'How childish they can be? Even Sasuke's acting like this, seriously?'_

' _ **But Sasuke looks like a cute little kid when she pouts!'**_

She shook her thoughts and voiced out.

"Care to answer my question?"

Breaking the glaring contest between Sasuke and Naruto, the latter beamed up and explained what had happen.

"Well... I was looking for you guys! And then I saw Hinata-chan then she said Good morning and I said good morning then I told her I was going to look for teme as well as you, Sakura-chan and then she told me if she can help me then I said yes so we look for you two all over the —"

He was still going to say something when he noticed Sakura's look.

"You. Did. What?"

"H-hey, nee, Sakura-chan... W-why are you looking at me like that?!"

"You drag Hinata along you?" A dark aura emitting from Sakura is clearly scaring Naruto his life out of him.

Naruto put his hands on his front, waving it dismissing the topic. "N-ne, Sakura-chan, I think I need to g — "

Sasuke just smirks. "Dobe."

Naruto was about to run for his life when Sasuke pushed him forward, oh and yes. **Sasuke pushed him.**

He looked over to Sasuke and glared at him while his smirk only grew wider.

"NA-RU-TO" Sakura chanted as she walked towards Naruto who quickly glanced to Sakura but too late.

Naruto is on the ground again and having that definitely big lump on his head. Noticing how painful Naruto is experiencing Hinata speaks up.

"Sa-sakura-chan, I-m fine and I-I wanted to g-go with Na-naruto too so I-it's ok-okay," She smiled timidly at Sakura and Sasuke who looks at Naruto's body on the ground.

Sakura quickly turned to Hinata. "Hinata-chan, Are you sure you're okay?"

"H-h-hai , S-Sakura-san.. I-I'm fine..."Hinata didn't get over with her stuttering to her words even if they're already on the last year of their high school.

Sasuke that is standing at front of them watching and listening to Naruto as he screams in pain from time to time and on how Sasuke was cruel not helping him and only pushing him more to Sakura, he can't avoid but to smirk about this one. Well, Naruto's his bestfriend and in the same time rival, right?

Sasuke was about to say something when he was stopped by their other friends.

"Hey! Forehead!" Sakura turned and to see Ino with Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Shino at much to Sasuke's dismay... Kiba.

"Oh! Hi guyses, Good morning!" Sakura heard her girl best friend Ino and turned around to greet her and her other friends as well.

"Why didn't you tell us that you..." Ino pointed Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto and Hinata then continued speaking "...are having a gathering here?"

"And.. Why is Naruto on the floor with that huge lump on his head?" Tenten looked at Naruto and turned to Sakura waiting for an answer. Knowing that it was Sakura's fault

"He makes Hinata-chan run all over the place catching up on him." Sakura stated, glaring at Naruto in response.

"WHAAAAAT?! YOU DID WHAT NARUTO!?" .Ino and Tenten said in unison, readying themselves to hit Naruto as well.

 _'Troublesome'._ Shikamaru said in his head. Shino adjusted his glasses and sigh. Chouji and Kiba showed a little sympathy for Naruto which Lee dismissed with the word of youth and Neji glared at Naruto for doing this to his cousin. "Dumbass"

Everyone has to be protective about their very innocent friend, right? It has to be like that. And since, it turned to be that way, Naruto has 3 animatedly visible lumps on his head. He was about to complain on how hard are they to him when suddenly the school bell beat him up to it.

"Well… I guess we'll see you guys at lunch" Tenten said as she drags Neji with him on their classes. That earned a glare from the said guy.

"I will, too, take depart and oath to do everything I've got to be on the youthful peak of victory for my beautiful cherry blossoms!" Lee run as fast as he can to catch with them. While his remarks earned a sweat dropped from almost everyone. Someone just rolled his eyes and sighs.

"Hey, Sakura… I'll... take care of Hinata, don't worry" Kiba break the silence and offered assistance to Hinata, who gladly took it.

Kiba then looked at Sakura and winked at her with a cheeky smile.

Sasuke who was standing there all the time didn't want this view and glared at him. _'I thought Sakura already dumped her? What's with him?'_

"T-Thank you, S-Sakura-san, w-we must b-be going t-then." Hinata said as Kiba assist her to get up.

Shino nods and walks away to their own classes with, Kiba and Hinata.

"And that would be lunch for you, forehead missy and company" Ino said looking at Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto who's still caressing his big lumps.

"Aye, aye! Captain pig!" Sakura replied jokingly and giggle a bit.

"Hn." Sasuke nods. Naruto gives her an 'Okay sign' as he tries to stand up.

Ino grabs Shikamaru by his ear and gets Chouji's chips as she scolds them while they walk to their classes.

Sasuke sigh and looked at Naruto and lend him a hand. "Dobe."

However, Naruto didn't take his hand and instead he glared at him, "Teme!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow on him taking that he doesn't want his help, he put down his hand and shrugs. Naruto points a finger on Sasuke, accusing him "It's all because of you!"

"It's because of your idiocy, dobe." Sasuke once again insulted Naruto that jumped up to face him. Naruto growled "Teme!" while Sasuke glared at him, making a glaring contest again. "Dobe."

Seeing the commotion Sakura interfered tapping her foot impatiently and walked away by herself "Hey, Are you going to fight there? We're going to be late!" Sasuke ignored the protests of Naruto and brushed by him.

When Sasuke had caught up with Sakura, "H-Hey! Wait for me you two!" Naruto shouts and runs to them and finally catching up to them.

Reaching up to their classroom, Sasuke opened the door and look inside it before anyone noticed him, there was only few seats to fill and just as everyone guesses the loud squealing sounds of his fan girls filled up the entire room.

He sighed and ran his hand to his hair as he walks up to his seat. _'Don't they grew tired of it?'_

Sakura followed and sat on her seat at Sasuke's back giggling at his reaction of annoyance, Naruto on the other hand sits beside Sasuke covering his ears "Sasuke-teme, can you shut them up?"

He sighed and rest his forehead on his desk, "Ugh! Kakashi-sensei's late again!"

"Always." Sasuke stated out the obvious.

Naruto who have nothing to do turned to Sakura who was texting again. He raised an eyebrow on this. "Ne, Sakura-chan?" Getting her attention, the girl looked at the blonde-haired boy.

"Who are you texting?" Naruto asked directly. Sakura looked at him thinking of an excuse or something, quietly shocked that someone had noticed this.

Sasuke glanced at them from his shoulder, getting quite interested on their topic, in fact he _did_ noticed it too. She was texting someone on the car back when Itachi dropped them by the school, she was texting as they entered the school, she was texting while taking care of Hinata. Now, she was texting _again._ _And just like Naruto he is damn curious about it._

"None—"

She gets cut off by Kakashi who opened the door.

"Kakashi-sensei! Why are you late again?!" .A boy from their class asked.

"Sorry guys. I saw an old woman on the streets and she was having trouble to carry her groceries so I help her carry the groceries and drop it by their house." .Kakashi smiles at this.

"LIAR!" Another boy shouted. "You always say that kind of excuse!"

Ignoring the not-so-pleased reactions of his students about him being late, Kakashi claps his hands together dismissing every single one of it.

"Okay. Okay, settle down." Kakashi wait for the class to chill down that takes 5 minutes or so, when the class had finally calmed down, he cleared his throat and speaks again. "We have a new student."

Earning interests on what Kakashi said. The class murmured and the room is full of whispers on who will it be. It isn't too shocking that someone will transfer to their school, it's been only one month since the school starts and Konoha High School is still accepting transferee students.

 _"I sure hope it's a guy"_

 _"Meh! I have the feeling that it is a girl"_

 _"I don't care just tell us already!"_

 _"Maybe it's like Sasuke-kun!"_

 _Sasuke flinched when he heard his name being mentioned._

Despite of the whisperings Kakashi continued and motioned to the person outside. "Please enter."

The moment the door opened. Everyone kept silent.

Boys glaring. Girls was about to drool. It was a ' _HE'_

Naruto sighed and thought. _'Another heartthrob again? Like Teme? Whoah. I'm not feeling good about this."_

Sakura looked at the new student quite shocked when they met each other's eyes, nonetheless, they smiled at each other.

Sasuke on the other hand just stare at him. _'What the hell is he doing here?!'_ _Clearly doesn't have an idea on how to react._

The new student stood at the front of the class, he is tall and pale, his messy red hair made his golden orbs looking really hazy and that was it, it was makes a complete sense now he is just like Sasuke, the school's heartthrob. Actually quite the opposite of him, he is red and Sasuke is blue.

Kakashi slammed his hands on the table causing the girls to stop screaming about the boy at the front who simply stood there smiling softly. After the class quieted down he continue to present himself with this cold and husky voice.

"I'm Sasori. Akaningyo Sasori"

* * *

 ** _A/N: And that's about it all! Anyways I'd like to clear that "Akaningyo" is not Sasori's real surname._**

 ** _I made it up to make him more characterize-able ._**

 ** _"Akaningyo" meant Red Doll or Red Puppet._**

 ** _Aka = Red_**

 ** _Ningyo = Doll / Puppet_**

 ** _Anyways, for the SasuSaku fans out there, I think you are familiar of the 2nd ed song of Boruto, "Sayonara Moon Town"_**

 ** _Just try to imagine it as if it's Sasuke and Sakura and singing! I am totally addicted with it!_**

 ** _I hope some make an MMD of it!_**

 ** _Please R & R !_**

 ** _Thank you in advance!_**

 ** _~YatsuNarurasuke21 _**


	3. A Silent Deal

**SUMMARY: AU. What happens if a Sasuke Uchiha, a Sakura Haruno and a red-haired man formed a love triangle? Pretty much boring, huh? Because Sasuke isn't really the type of a person who cares too much, he is neither protective nor possessive and most of all he is not a jealous type of a man. NOPE, NOT AT ALL. DEFINITELY NOT.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. MASASHI KISHIMOTO DOES.**

* * *

 _The new student stood at the front of the class, he is tall and pale, his messy red hair made his golden orbs looking really hazy and that was it, it was makes a complete sense now he is just like Sasuke, the school's heartthrob. Actually quite the opposite of him, he is red and Sasuke is blue._

 _Kakashi slammed his hands on the table causing the girls to stop screaming about the boy at the front who simply stood there smiling softly. After the class quieted down he continue to present himself with this cold and husky voice._

" _I'm Sasori. Akaningyo Sasori"_

* * *

 **"You're Mine, Only Mine"**

 **Chapter 3: "A Silent Deal"**

The girls squealed and excitement and some just sighed dreamily at Sasori. Which annoyed Kakashi to no end, _'Sasori and Sasuke. Double trouble'_

He get rid of his thoughts looked for a vacant, seeing one he pointed next to —

"You can seat there" Kakashi gestured Sasori to go to the vacant seat.

"Thanks for assisting me, Kakashi-sensei" Sasori said and bowed to Kakashi. He made an eye contact with the Uchiha and made his way to the vacant seat next to.

 _'Sakura'_

Before even making to his seat, he stopped right at Sasuke's desk,

"Nice meeting you here, Sasuke." Sasori smugly smirks at him.

Noticing the odd aura enveloping the raven head and scarlet head, he jumped into Sasuke's desk and looked at them back and forth, seriously interested at the two "You knew him, Sasuke-teme?!"

"Hn. Nice meeting you as well." Sasuke greeted back completely ignoring Naruto's question.

Sasuke knew him for a while now, not that they are close or something, he simply knew Sasori from his brother Itachi. Said boy is his brother's fellow fraternity member, the Akatsuki brotherhood, a world-wide fraternity that recruits students for certain purposes that his brother and his fellow friends would only know of. He saw him many times before, every time Itachi holds an event for their brotherhood on their manor or when Itachi just asks them to come over to bond. They only greeted each other when Sasori visits Itachi and that was it. No more talks just greetings.

After greeting Sasuke and ignoring the blonde-haired guy, he turned to Sakura.

"Hi. So, we've meet again?" He said as he smiled at her.

Upon hearing Sasori's voice he looked upon his shoulder to see the scarlet head talked to the pink one. Seeing this Sasuke almost activated his Sharingan but just looked away to control his temper.

"Yeah, after 5 years, If I remember correctly...?" Sakura returned the smile as she recollecting her memories. "I couldn't quite imagine that… You" She looked at him from top to bottom, "Would grew up like that."

"Indeed. 5 years. I didn't expect you to be like that as well. Beautiful"

After hearing this Sakura dismissed it by giggling at his remarks, shaking her head sideways in disbelief.

Sasori sits beside Sakura, noticing the glare that the young Uchiha giving him and the confused look with the blonde-haired guy that is both unknown to Sakura who listens to Kakashi that started lecturing _'This is going to be a long year.'_

 _'When did they...'_ Sasuke shook of his thoughts. _'Damn it.'_

He sighed. _'Why do I even care?'_

Recollecting his cool façade, he turned his attention to Kakashi that started to lecture the lesson for the day.

* * *

Time flew fast as Sasuke didn't notice it was already. _"Lunch Break"_

The students went out the room immediately, excited to meet their friends from the other classes from the long weekend due to the heavy rain. Seeing that everyone had taken their leave including Naruto and Sakura, he gets up walking towards the locker room but before doing so he saw Naruto waiting for him.

"What took you so long, teme?" He crunched up his face looking impatient as he took the path to the cafeteria. "Let's go!"

"I need to drop of my things to the locker." Sasuke simply stated, and before he even had the chance to go to the opposite path Naruto drag him to the other way.

"What the hell?!"

"They're waiting for us! Let the lockers be alone, you suck teme!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes to Naruto's antics and takes back his arms. "I can walk by myself."

"Good! Now let's get some food!"

When they reach the cafeteria that is crowded by now, they went to the stall to have their food in their lunch trays, the line isn't so long, even if it is people would definitely make a way for them. Knowing where their usual table is Naruto leads the way looking through the crowd to see if they were already there.

"There they are!" .Naruto shouted pointing to the huge table near the middle.

Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Hinata, Kiba, Shino along with Lee, Tenten, Neji, and Sakura and much to Sasuke's despise, Sasori is also with them.

As Naruto ran to them Sasuke quietly followed Naruto's suit. Upon reaching the table he sits across Sakura who's currently talking to Sasori. _'She didn't even noticed me?'_

Sasuke looked down eyeing his food, he was actually thinking about something, he was so serious that he didn't even noticed Naruto looking at him and out of curiosity on how Sasuke looked down to his food.

Well, it's not that Sasuke's the outspoken type of guy, Naruto just know when something's off and there got to be a problem this time.

"Teme!"

 _'Now they have the whole day to catch up? Tsch'_

"Teme!"

' _What is he doing here anyway?'_

"Teme!"

 _'How annoying.'_

"TEMEEEEEE!"

Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Naruto like nothing had happened. This got their friends' attention as well, not knowing what is happening between them, Naruto just started calling out to Sasuke while they're in the middle of chatting with each other.

"Dobe."

"Whoah! Earth to Sasuke? Earth to Sasuke?" Naruto making a gesture. Sasuke glared at him.

"You're so serious! What's with ya?"

"Nothing."

Looking up there she saw Sakura, smiling at him. "Hi Sasuke-kun!"

"Hn." He glanced at Sakura and starts to eat his food.

Everyone in their table looked at them in confusion. Now, something's really up to Sasuke, well, he may not be the most social person you'll met but he talks to them every lunch break, that he did not do this time.

They didn't bother asking Sasuke what's with him since they knew that this might be his mood swings, everyone continue eating their lunch and chatting to each other, soon enough they finished and went back to their classes.

* * *

After class Sasuke's stuck with Sakura and well, Sasori. How did this came to be?

Naruto stated that he is going to walk Hinata home because Neji was with Tenten right now in the library studying and preparing about the Archery Competition where Tenten is going to participate.

Ino is usually with Shikamaru and Chouji, doing god knows what. Kiba was fetched up by her sister, Hana. Shino wants to be alone — as always. Lee is probably with Gai training at the gym and that was it! Sasuke has no choice but to be with Sakura and _Sasori._

Not that he didn't want to be with her, he simply did not want to be with Sasori. Usually it was him and Sakura only, making their way back to their houses since they walk or go to the same path.

Sasuke sighed as he walked with them. He is a little bit ahead of them completely being… ignored.

Sasuke closed his eyes as he felt a hand on his shoulder he looked at it and it was Sakura. "Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?"

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Aa."

"Is there something bothering you?"

"Hn."

"Sasuke."

"Hn."

Sasori was now looking them _confused. 'Are they having a conversation?'_

"I don't believe you, something's bothering you, isn't it?"

Sasuke sighs inwardly, "God. You're so annoying"

"Bah! I just hit you on the spot! You better fix that Uchiha. I know something's up"

Sasuke smirks at this but taken away when Sasori speaks. "Wow."

Sakura looks at him with an eyebrow up. "Wow, what?"

"I was wondering, how did you understand him? He barely said anything." Sasori asked in confusion.

Sakura looked at him with the same confusion in her eyes, "Err… What do you mean by that?"

"I meant. How did you understand him with all of that 'Hn's and 'Aa's?"

"Oh! That? I don't really know, gut feel I guess?" Sakura answered and laughed as well then she smiles at Sasuke who looks away avoiding her gaze, little did they know when Sakura turned to Sasori, Sasuke smirks at what she said earlier.

 _'No one ever did understand it... Except for her'_

Walking in chattered voices, courtesy of Sasori and Sakura, their walk trip is a little fast, being occupied by the conversation that the two were making, where Sasuke's unconsciously been listening to, they came to a stop when Sakura did, "Well, I should see you tomorrow then? Farewell!"

Sakura was about to walked away when suddenly she was stopped by Sasori. Which earned a glare from Sasuke seeing that the scarlet head hold her wrist.

"Your house is just near to Sasuke's, right?" Sakura didn't get his point and raised an eyebrow on Him."So why don't you come over? Since, I am getting Itachi a visit?"

Sakura looked up to Sasuke, who is looking ahead their manor.

"Why? What's the matter?" Sasori asked Sakura as she left the other question unanswered.

"Well, Sasuke-kun doesn't really want, unnecessary visi —"

"I don't mind." Sasuke beat Sakura to it and she's a bit shocked about it. "Really?"

Sasuke sighed. "Aa."

Sakura is a little too occupied with her thoughts that she forget one little detail.

Soon after, he start walking to their manor, shortly he was followed by Sakura and Sasori. When they reached the Uchiha Manor, Sasuke let them follow him inside and as expected Itachi was there. Sitting on the couch watching some movies. Itachi noticing his presence looked at him and greeted him.

"Well, I didn't expect you to bring com— Sasori?" Itachi was shocked as he saw his friend. "Hey, what's up, Itachi?" Sasori greeted him.

"Wait a minute! You knew each other?!" Sakura pointed at Sasori and Itachi.

"You don't know, that we knew each other?" Sasori asked back, "I thought you figured it out, since Sasuke and I knew each other and the fact that I insisted for you to come her as well" Sasori shrugged looking at Sakura as if she is about to grow another head. "Eh? Hehe… I wasn't quite paying attention."

Itachi chuckled and shook his head, "Sasori here is my friend from our brotherhood", "What a very small world!" Sakura exclaimed and looked like she is about to go insane.

"How about you?" Sasuke suddenly asked to no one. "How about what, Sasuke?" His brother asked first, he didn't quite get it as well.

Instead of answering Sasuke merely looked at Sakura then to Sasori, as if he is asking with his eyes. Which Sakura immediately get, "Oh! You meant me and Sasori?"

Sasuke nodded in response waiting for her to continue, "Well, you know Gaara, right? My cousin back at Sunagakure?". "Hn"

"5 years ago, Mom and Dad brought me to Sunagakure for a family reunion and we stayed there for the whole summer that's when I got the chance to meet Sasori, he is a friend of Gaara. I am so excited when Gaara informed me that Sasori is about to transfer here and so I asked for him and contacted him, that way I can show him around the campus, since I know that it's just me that he knows of, until today"

"I see" Sasuke nodded seemingly uninterested but his mind is actually thinking something else, _'Now that explains about her texting all morning.'_

"Since it seems like everything's clear now, mind if I catch up with Sasori? I haven't seen him in a while now and this explains why"

Sasuke shrugs and leads the way for Sakura, "Follow me"

He leads her to the living room, may I say, a huge sized living room, elegant as well. _'Uchihas'_

"Sit there." Sasuke says as he glances at the dark blue couch with silver designs.

Sakura obeys Sasuke and sits properly. "I'll be back." Sakura nods as Sasuke walk upstairs.

Sakura finally look at Itachi and Sasori who was much likely having a little reunion. Who knows how long they haven't seen each other?

* * *

And that was it. She's growing impatient.

She rolled her eyes and cross her arms on front of her.

 _'Sasuke's taking too long! Itachi and Sasori are having like their small reunion back at the kitchen and they leave me here! Doing nothing!'_

"Sakura" Sakura didn't heard the voice that was calling for her and continue glaring on the floor looking so annoyed.

"Sakura"

"Damn these people thinking that they could just shut me out?" Sakura mumbled under her breath, not noticing Sasuke, whose been calling him.

"Sakura"

"I shouldn't just went here if th—"

"Sakura"

She shot her heads up to meet with an onyx orbs, _Sasuke._ He got that irritated look on his eyes well he was calling her the 4th time! But it's not about his irritated look that she noticed, it was their face that does she have to mention, only TWO! I repeat TWO inches away from each other.

Noticing this she immediately looked away and blushed, Sasuke sighs about it, and he slides down beside her to sit.

"Still having their reunion?" Sasuke says glancing at the kitchen and looks back at her. "Yeah." Sakura says looking at the flat screen T.V trying to cool her nerves down.

Sasuke looked up the ceiling. _'Damn it.'_ He knew that this is boring for Sakura so he thought of an idea to entertain her a bit, knowing what to do he stands up earning a questioning look from Sakura. "Be back."

Sasuke walked to the kitchen, voice was heard, beeping sounds that looks like the microwave, and some sounds that she didn't recognize. She was still curious what was happening when suddenly. Sasuke along with Itachi and Sasori walks out the kitchen.

"I'm sorry Sakura, we didn't keep watch at the time."

Itachi was holding a big bowl full of popcorn and placed it on the coffee table on the middle of the couches that was surrounding it. Sasori placed a bag of chips and some dipping sauce to match with it on the coffee table as well. "I'm pretty sorry about it as well Sakura-chan" as he smiles sweetly to her. Sasuke glanced at them and placing the lemon juice at the coffee table with 4 glasses.

He sits down beside Sakura and poured juice into his glass. Glancing at Sakura, he took the other glass and poured some juice on it, the handed it to her. "There."

She smiled as she nods "Thanks, Sasuke-kun"

"Hn." then get his own glass.

Itachi and Sasori eyeing Sasuke's actions looked at each other and smirks _'I see... I'm in'_ , _'Sasuke... You'll never know what will happen next. Anyway it'll be fun to see'_

Having their thoughts as if they actually heard and understands each other

Itachi put up a movie and Sakura gulped with her eyes wide open.

Sasuke has to smirk at her reaction, looking at her at his side.

Itachi picked. _**'The Grudge'**_

Sakura immediately clutched Sasuke's arm and squeezing between the couch and his back hiding. He knows that Sakura does NOT loves horror movies and anyone who is sitting beside her needs to get ready, Sakura has a habit hugging the person beside her when she's scared. He knows that this would happen and didn't bother anyway. Actually to him it was. _Cute._

Sasori softly laughs at it, Itachi chuckled at it hiding it behind his hand in a gentleman manner and Sasuke, well he have that smirk on his face and if you look at it... It's slowly turning to be a... _Smile._

* * *

 ** _A/N: Well, surprise! Seems like Sasuke's seeing a threat now._**

 ** _Things are just beginning to heat up!_**

 ** _Any reactions and ideas about the next chapters?_**

 ** _I am actually revising some chapters since I change the plot a bit, well you could see that on my profile if you may ask. Anyways, I hope you will still read my story!_**

 ** _Please R & R !_**

 ** _~YatsuNarurasuke21_**


	4. Bad Day

**SUMMARY: AU. What happens if a Sasuke Uchiha, a Sakura Haruno and a red-haired man formed a love triangle? Pretty much boring, huh? Because Sasuke isn't really the type of a person who cares too much, he is neither protective nor possessive and most of all he is not a jealous type of a man. NOPE, NOT AT ALL. DEFINITELY NOT.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. MASASHI KISHIMOTO DOES.**

* * *

 _Itachi picked._ _ **'The Grudge'**_

 _Sakura immediately clutched Sasuke's arm and squeezing between the couch and his back hiding. He knows that Sakura DOES not loves horror movies and anyone who is sitting beside her needs to get ready, Sakura has a habit hugging anyone beside her when she's scared. He knows that this would happen and didn't bother anyway. Actually to him it was._ _Cute._

 _Sasori softly laughs at it, Itachi chuckled at it hiding it behind his hand in a gentleman manner and Sasuke, Well he have that smirk on his face that when you look at it.. It slowly turning to be a..._ _Smile_

* * *

 **"You're Mine, Only Mine"**

 **Chapter 4: "Bad Day"**

After watching _**'The Grudge'**_ Sasuke walked Sakura to her house after Itachi insisting that Sasuke walk her home since it was getting late and a little lecture on how boys should treat girls that went a little too far.

After that, Sasuke went straight to his room, knowing that Sasori will stay for the night. He took a shower, went to bed and drift off to sleep.

" _I'm so happy that I'm with him!" He saw a bubblegum haired girl bouncing up and down as she grinned widely. "With whom? With whom, Sakura?" He heard himself voiced out._

 _Her face become clearer now, her grin makes her jade eyes sparkle as she mouthed out the name, "Sas_ —

 _ **"RIIIIIIIIIING RIIIIIIIIIING RIIIIIIIIIIIIING"**_

Sasuke heard a phone call. He shot one eye open and look on his clock. It reads _**'3:30 AM'**_

 _'At this time?!'_

He sighs and sat up on his bed. First, having a weird dream that he haven't able to finished then woke up by a phone call at a very wrong time! It must be a really bad day for Sasuke.

He reach out for his phone at the nightstand where the lava lamp was placed, looking at the caller ID who says: _**'Dobe'**_

 _'Usuratonkachi.'_

He shrugs and decline his call thinking that it might be some of his prank, he was about to put down his phone again and go back to sleep when...

 _ **"RIIIIIIIIIING RIIIIIIIIIING RIIIIIIIIIIIIING"**_

He glared at his phone, almost likely glaring at Naruto who's calling him, right now. _'Let's get over this'_ Sasuke picked up the call.

 _"SASUKE-TEMEEEEE!"_ He winced on Naruto's loud voice, who wouldn't?

"Dobe. Stop calling me at this time."

He was about to drop the call but he heard Naruto rambling on the other line,

 _"Wait! Wait! Hey! Sasuke-Teme! It's Important! I needed to ask something! Sasuke-Teme? Teme! Temeeeeeeee!"_

Sasuke sighs, then put back his phone pressed unto his ear. "Spit it out."

 _"Well..."_

"Hn."

 _"You see..."_

"..."

 _"Uhhhhh..."_

"Dobe. Just tell me what it is!" Slightly raising his voice with annoyance.

 _"Okay okay! Just chill out,Teme!"_

Sasuke rolled his eyes on this. _'Chill out? In this time?'_

 _"Well you see.. I-I wanted to ask.. H-Hinata-chan to..."_

Sasuke didn't understand the next words, looks like Naruto is mumbling it on the other side of the line. "Dobe. I can't hear you."

 _"I said. I—"_

"Dobe."

 _"Okay! Okay!"_ He heard Naruto sighs then continue.

 _"I said. I wanted to ask Hinata-chan out with me..."_

"..."

 _"...but I don't know how."_

Sasuke sighs inwardly. "Just ask her, Dobe"

 _"Ask her?! I couldn't just go up to her and ask her!"_

"Yes, you could."

 _"No."_

"Yes." Sasuke gritted at this.

 _"Then, Why could you just ask SAKURA-CHAN TO GO OUT WITH YOU?!"_

"..."

 _"Teme!"_

"..."

 _"Are you still there Teme?"_

"..."

 _"Teme, I was just telling you to—"_ Sasuke dropped the call.

Knowing that he wouldn't be able to find a good sleep he slid down to his bed and went downstairs. Obviously, Itachi wasn't there yet, it's _just_ **"3:50 AM"**

Sasuke brushed pass the living room and to the Kitchen. Grabbing some red and juicy tomato he leaned to the counter top and caught in a deep taught. _'Why would, Dobe tell me th—'_

 _ **'Because it's true..."**_ A voice come up to his mind.

 _'What the?! Who the hell are you?!_

 _ **'The Inner you.'**_

 _'I don't have an Inner me, or whatsoever.'_

 _ **'I'm here... so that means, I'm TRUE'**_

 _'Tsch.'_

 _ **'Just ask SAKURA out.'**_

 _'No.'_

 _ **'Yes'**_

 _'No'_

 _ **'Yes'**_

Sasuke was about to argue with his inner when someone speaks, "Stop denying it or you'll lose it."

Sasuke shot up his head towards the voice, Itachi. The scowl of the young Uchiha is visible at his face. "Tsch."

"Stop pretending Sasuke."

"I'm not" Sasuke says as he slid down the chair at the dining table.

Itachi starts preparing a little snack for them, since he knew that they wouldn't get back into bed, it's the Uchihas. "You are."

Sasuke glared at this. "I told you, I'm not."

"If mom is here, she'll tell you what I exactly told you. You are." Sasuke growl. "Stop it Itachi."

Itachi smirks "As you say so, foolish little brother" Setting up a plate with nachos and a dip. Sasuke kept his glare at his brother's back as thought what his mother will say right now.

 _'I'm not'_

* * *

Sasuke's day goes just like every ordinary day but this time Itachi didn't take him a ride to the Konoha High, he left earlier than Sasuke. Sasuke wasn't in the mood to drive his car too, he decided to take a walk to school. Sakura and Naruto joined him as well.

Walking to the school Naruto kept blabbering about how he's going to ask Hinata out, Sakura helping Naruto and in Sasuke's favor Sasori's not here but he would be there later. Him, he remember his dream last night.

 _Her face become clearer now, her grin makes her jade eyes sparkle as she mouthed out the name, "Sas_ —

He snapped out when Naruto announced that they've reach the school and immediately saw their friends just outside the campus.

"Goodmorning guys" Sakura greeted as she wave her hands running towards them.

"Yo, Forehead." , "G-good morning a-as well, S-sakura-san" , "Morning, Sakura-san" , "Morning." , "Good morning my youthful Cherry Blossoms!" , "Good *chomp* morning" , "Good morning." , "Morning, Troublesome." , "Good morning miss beautiful *wink* "

Sasuke twitches his brow at the last greeting to Sakura. Greeting each other, the group decided to walk inside the campus looking at their favorite spot, just below the large cherry blossoms tree.

Naruto sits beside Hinata, Sakura sit beside Naruto then nudge him to go and do the plan. As for Sasuke who doesn't have an idea to sit down, Sakura grabs him by the hand and nudges him towards her, Sasuke could nothing to say but raise his eyebrow on her. She gesture Sasuke to sit down beside her which Sasuke quietly obeyed.

Everyone at the circle of their friends started to make their own conversation.

"Sasuke-kun" Sakura called him earning a glance from him.

"Hn." Looking back at the hallways. "Are you looking for someone?"

Sasuke slightly shook his head. "No o—"

"Good morning, Sakura-chan"

 _'Speaking of the devil.'_

"Oh! There you are! Good morning!" Sakura beamed up seeing Sasori.

And as much of Sasuke's dismay Sakura starts to talk to Sasori rather than him, causing Sasuke to leave but stopped by the pink-haired girl, herself. "Sasuke-kun, where are you going?"

Now all of his friends' attention are on him. He sighs and turns to her "At the locker." slightly looking up to the hallway where the locker was.

"Mhm? Okay then. Just return here after you finish something there okay?"

"Hn."

"Okay then, be extra careful Sasuke-kun, there are a hell of a lot fan girls around there." She winks at it which makes Sasuke smirks then he leaves.

He lied, he wasn't going to the locker, and he was instead going to their classroom. As he opened the room there was no one else there, of course, it'll be half an hour to start the classes, closing the door behind him he quietly marched to his seat next to the window.

There he caught in a deep taught again.

 _'Stop denying or you'll lose it'_ Itachi's words kept repeating on his head.

 _'I don't know how to act like a REAL man around him, I don't even talk to him like a normal person.'_

 _ **'Then, talk to her and ask her out'**_

 _'I said, I can't and— what the? Why are you here again?'_

 _ **'I'm always here.'**_

 _'Tsch.'_

Sasuke shook his head, clearing his thoughts, thinking that the might be crazy hearing this the so-called _'Inner Sasuke'_

He shot a look behind him, looking at Sakura's seat, his gaze were soften when he imagine that she was there, her soft pink locks, her beautiful jade eyes, and her pink lips that always have that charming smile that most of the guys will drool over it.

Well, Sakura was a sweetheart in their school right? She is just as famous as Ino, and Sakura isn't even competing with her, it's just that she's different, uniquely different, she is simple, uniquely SIMPLE.

And almost any guys would fall heads over heels for her and as for Sasuke? He can have her. He can have her anytime he wants, how he wants, when he want, where he wants. Everyone knows that, boys back away from Sakura every time that the young Uchiha was there, they knew that there was somewhat a relationship between them, well not officially. Not that Sasuke's going to accept that easily.

Sasuke has a chance on getting Sakura but now that he think of it, that chance may be taken away by Sasori,

Sasuke glared at the red-haired guy that was entering the room by himself, noticing Sasuke was there he marched to him with that playful smirk on his face.

"Sasuke."

Looking up to Sasori, who leaned on Sasuke's desk still having that smirk on his face only to see it grew wider.

"What." A warning growl came out from Sasuke as he speak.

"Jealous?" Still having that smirk on his face.

"No." Sasuke replied fast, Too Fast. Still glaring at Sasori as it intensify every second.

Sasori keep his cool face with the big smirk and lean more to Sasuke.

"I get what I want Sasuke... and I can throw it away with a click of my fingers."

That did it. Sasuke grabbed Sasori's collar slamming him on the nearest wall.

His sharingan had activated and now was ready to kill this fellow red-haired guy at the front of him.

"Try me. Akaningyo." Threating Sasori with all his might. "Pardon? I thought you don't care?" Sasori on the other side seems like he's not intimidated by how Sasuke looks and still kept his smirk on his face.

"I'll never let you hurt her" Sasuke hissed on a deadly voice.

Sasori didn't respond but still smirking.

"Touch her and I swear I'll wipe that smirk on your face and with that he released his grip from Sasori's collar and sits down his seat right before their classmates fills up the room.

Sasori brushed off his uniform and sits down on his seat as well.

As for Sasuke, he looked ahead, noticing that the pink-haired girl is just entering their room, _'Why would I be jealous, she's just my friend, right?'_

' _Just a friend…'_

* * *

Lunch time came and as usual Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Neji, Tenten, Lee and Sasori are together again. They sat down at the same huge round table at the cafeteria yesterday.

Naruto beside Sasuke beside Sakura then Sasori before Shikamaru beside Ino and Chouji then Lee beside Tenten and then Neji who's beside Shino then Kiba and Finally Hinata then again with Naruto. So that was the order.

Everyone started eating the moment that they were settled down and complete.

"Hey, Guys!" .Naruto shouts getting all of their attention. "What?" Ino glared at him.

"I've got GOOOOOOOOD NEWS!" Naruto said with a goofy smile on his face. "Just spit it out, Dobe." Sasuke sighs hearing his high-pitched voice.

"Okay! Okay!" Holding out his hands in a defensive way. "I already asked Hinata to go out with me, and guess what!"

Naruto earned a glare at Neji but ignored it. "She rejects it!" Kiba says.

"No! She agreed!" He continue speaking and ignore the shocked faces and glare at him. "Heh! Lucky bastard!"

Much to their surprise Neji is oddly silent as well.

"That's great, Hinata-chan!" Tenten gleamed and wiggled an eyebrow on Hinata.

Which was noticed by Shikamaru, "You won't hit Naruto this time?" Looking directly at Neji. "Hey! I'm here!"

Neji shrugged nonetheless. "I can't", "Of course you can't!" Tenten exclaimed.

"Oh. I see, seems like Neji's under!" Kiba snickered that earned him a glare.

"Wait. Why can't we just have a quadra date?" Ino asked and suggested at the same time. "Quadra date?" Sakura raised her eyebrow.

"Why, yes, forehead. Quadra date. Naruto and Hinata, Neji and Tenten, Shikamaru and I, You and …" Ino stopped looking at Sasori and then to Sasuke.

"Oh! That's right, you aren't dating anyone!" Ino teased Sakura which gave her a deadly look.

"Worry not my beautiful cherry blossoms! I am here to escort you!" Lee said as he grabbed Sakura's hand which she took back immediately, "Bah! I can go with you Sakura-chan!" Kiba smiled cheekily at her.

"Sakura's gotten famous around guys!" Tenten stated and laughed. Ino on the other hand had a smile on her face, with a mischievous glint in her eyes, "I am suggesting Sasuke but since Sasuke's not the 'romantic' type. You can just go with Sasori."

Sasuke tensed at Ino's suggestion and Ino noticed this.

"I would be glad to be your companion" Sasori smiled gently at her in which she may have blushed a bit.

Sasuke didn't like this scene, he felt himself, gritted his teeth with that he stands up and walks away.

"Hey, teme!"

He heard Naruto called for him but he didn't bother to look back.

* * *

Sasuke is now resting at his room, class was dismissed 3 hours ago now it's 5 in the afternoon.

He sighs. _'Tsch.'_ , thinking back if Sakura accepted the idea since he did not wanted time to hear such non-sense. He stopped in his thoughts when something hard hits him. A tennis ball.

He shot up from bed looking where the ball came from. It leads to... one smirking Itachi. Sasuke twitched his brows on this. "What now?"

"Wow. Did something happen? It's almost winter and you're boiling like you're a water in a 100 degrees heat."

"..." Sasuke looks away.

"Mhm, Is it about Saso—" Sasuke laid down and runs his hand to his own raven locks. "Just leave alone Itachi! I'm not in the mood!"

Itachi was quite taken aback and then smirks. _'It's working.'_

Then he closed Sasuke's door and walks away leaving his foolish little brother.

Sasuke Uchiha can't sleep, no matter how hard he kept his eyes closed, he just can't sleep and it bothers him to no end!

"Fuck." He signed and sat up on his bed, he ran a hand through his raven locks and an image of Sakura and Sasori, together flash before his eyes.

"What the hell?!"

He feel somewhat angered by that image, his mind is messing with him again. And he can't put a finger why he is feeling that way, or maybe he knew it all along, maybe he is just denying it to everyone but mostly to himself.

He had enough, that's for sure. He need to get this off of his mind.

Sasuke stands up and went to his closet, wearing a gray jogging pants and putting a loose white shirt on, he left his phone on his bed and grabbed his black jacket, expecting that the incoming winter breeze would be lingering around.

Leaving his room, he passed through Itachi's room, there are no lights and no sounds from the other side of the door as well. He went downstairs to find an empty living room and kitchen.

' _He left without even telling me.'_ At the back of his mind, he suspected that Itachi is probably with his friends again at the Akatsuki mansion that is exclusively for them. Shrugging at this, he left the house and jog towards the Konoha Town Square.

He jogged carefully at the streets of the Konoha, it is only passed 7 in the evening, and people are on their way home from their tiring works and the people working on night shift are just beginning to fill up the train station that he passed.

He also passed the night market, the vendors are putting up their tents and organizing their products waiting for the night people that is looking for cheap priced products.

Finally, he reached his destination the Konoha Town Square, it is somewhat the village's town center for galas, picnic area, party people and it's just simply for everyone.

There's a park at the town square for those people who just wanted to relax and have a breath of air, think of stuffs, and have that serenity that they wanted, it is an ideal place, there are small ponds at it, there are also benches, and a kid's playground. Various boutiques surrounds the park, food stalls, fashion boutiques, jewelry stores and even a small movie theater is seen around it.

Sasuke however just wanted to go his favorite place, a place away from this people, and even if majority of the people is here, he do know a place where you can just relax for yourself, it's a cliff where you can over view the whole town, he just needed to walked through the town square.

But before he even reached his destination he passed by a small coffee shop, he caught a flash of pink and stopped to his tracks.

' _Pink?'_

Hesitantly, he walked again but stopped when someone behind him ushered, "Hey. Isn't that Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Where? Oh! Yeah, that's him for sure!" It's a voice of a girls but thankfully they happened to calmer than his fan girls or it would be a bad night for him as well.

Sasuke turned around but they are caught up with their chattering that they didn't even noticed that he spotted them two. He took their appearances, one is a brunette, and the other is a blonde.

"I heard that their company will be having a branch at the Rain Village!" the brunette said. "Is that so?" the blonde replied.

"Yes! Well, that's normal he's a born millionaire after all, he simply gets what he wants!"

Sasuke sighed on what he heard, _'Can't they notice that I can see and hear them?'_ He shook his head in disbelief of the two girls just before him.

"Yeah, I agree with that, I bet no one can even out do him, he is just so perfect!" the blonde cheerfully said.

"I can't agree with that…" the brunette suddenly stated and pointed out a finger on the coffee shop that Sasuke happened to gaze on a while ago. "Who is that?"

"Sasori Akaningyo."

* * *

 ** _A/N: Here's for the update today._**

 ** _Guys I really need your reviews for this and for the following chapter, I've written several chapters and I have a two plan:_**

 ** _A) Make the story longer; or_**

 ** _B) End it right ahead_**

 ** _Well I am planning to do it longer but I think I will base it to you guys, so whaddya think?_**

 ** _I really hope I get a response! It would help me well and it would motivate me!_**

 ** _Thanks a lot!_**

 ** _Please Read and Review!_**

 ** _~YatsuNarurasuke21_**


	5. A Night to Remember

**SUMMARY: AU. What happens if a Sasuke Uchiha, a Sakura Haruno and a red-haired man formed a love triangle? Pretty much boring, huh? Because Sasuke isn't really the type of a person who cares too much, he is neither protective nor possessive and most of all he is not a jealous type of a man. NOPE, NOT AT ALL. DEFINITELY NOT.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. MASASHI KISHIMOTO DOES.**

* * *

" _Hey. Isn't that Sasuke Uchiha?"_

" _Where? Oh! Yeah, that's him for sure!" It's a voice of a girls but thankfully they happened to calmer than his fan girls or it would be a bad night for him as well._

 _Sasuke turned around but they are caught up with their chattering that they didn't even noticed that he spotted them two. He took their appearances, one is a brunette, and the other is a blonde._

" _I heard that their company will be having a branch at the Rain Village!" the brunette said. "Is that so?" the blonde replied._

" _Yes! Well, that's normal he's a born millionaire after all, he simply gets what he wants!"_

 _Sasuke sighed on what he heard, 'Can't they notice that I can see and hear them?' He shook his head in disbelief of the two girls just before him._

" _Yeah, I agree with that, I bet no one can even out do him, he is just so perfect!" the blonde cheerfully said._

" _I can't agree with that…" the brunette suddenly stated and pointed out a finger on the coffee shop that Sasuke happened to gaze on a while ago. "Who is that?"_

" _Sasori Akaningyo."_

* * *

 **"You're Mine, Only Mine"**

 **Chapter 5: "A Night to Remember"**

Sasuke widened his eyes and looked at where the blonde pointed her finger, it is indeed Sasori, but that's not it, he's with Sakura, so he is not actually hallucinating when he saw a flash of pink.

" _He's a transferee student from Suna High, I heard that he is pretty famous as well, he's a member of the famous fraternity, the Akatsuki Brotherhood and it's getting him the attention of everyone."_

The voice of the brunette girl played through the background as he continue to watch Sakura and Sasori.

They sat on a table for only just the two of them, _'I thought they plan it to be a quadra date?'_

" _What's actually intriguing is that he is known to be a playboy back at Suna High."_

Sasuke kept observing them, Sakura is saying something at Sasori that made him cover his mouth and shook his head, this time he told something to Sakura that made her laugh, and just because he has those damn good eye sight, he manage to see her blushed a bit. Sasuke clenched his fists seeing this.

" _Are you implying that he can surpass Sasuke?"_

Out of a sudden, Sasori reached out a hand to Sakura caressing her cheeks which she flinched and awkwardly smile. Sasuke glared at this.

" _I'm not telling that! But it's not impossible, is it? Sasori and Sasuke? They are very alike"_

Sasori laughed at this, pointing his index finger on her as if he is accusing her which she laughed on as well. Sasuke felt his jaw tightening.

" _But they are pretty much the opposite as well"_

Sasuke had it. He looked away and somehow he felt something stung his heart, it's like, all of a sudden he cannot breathe, as if someone's choking the air out of him, he felt… _"No… Why am I feeling this?'_

When he return his gaze inside, he saw Sakura standing up as Sasori assisted her in doing so, they seem to walk out the shop.

Sasuke clearly don't want to be spotted, he got to move. He moves away and walked away the coffee shop, where his emotions unravel in different directions.

"Sasuke-teme?"

Hearing his name, he gritted his teeth together. Just as when he needed to be alone. He sighed turning to the source of the voice putting his cool and calm façade. "Dobe"

He saw the blondes, Ino and Naruto and shortly after he saw Hinata, Neji, Shikamaru and Tenten approaching.

"Hey! Are you following us?" Ino accused him, pointing out her finger with her eyes wide and mouth agape. "No." He simply responded, not wanting to make the conversation get longer.

Just before Naruto is about to tell something the other four reached them and he quickly get their attention. "Are you… following us?" Tenten implied as well, making his eyebrow twitch and he simply shook his head. Ino butts in. "That's what I said!"

"O-oh, he-hello, Sasuke-san…" Hinata finally greets him and he nodded in response, he looked at the other guys who exchanged greetings with their nods.

"If you're not here stalking us, then what are y—"

"There you are guys!" A voice chirped in making them turn into her. _Her._

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto greeted her as well. "Sorry, we're so late!"

"That's okay Naruto, I understand." She smiled at him then finally she noticed Sasuke, "Eh? Sasuke-kun? What are you doing here?"

Sasuke looked at her, void of emotions, "Hn." She sweat dropped at this.

"Where's Sasori?" Shikamaru asked this time, noticing the absence of the guy with her. "Oh! He's there!" Sakura said pointing near at the street where Sasori is, talking to someone in his phone. "He's kinda busy"

While looking at him, Shikamaru continued, "Okay, we'll start moving when he comes back." They nodded in response.

As if Sasori knew that someone is watching him, he turned his gaze to the group and smiled apologetically, speaking to the person on the other line once more then he ended the call and jog towards them.

"Sorry about that." He smiled at them noticing Sasuke's arrival, "Sasuke? I thought you don't want to come?"

"None of your business"

Everyone noticed the sudden dreadful air that surrounds the young Uchiha.

"Anyways, I need to go." Sasori said turning to the others, "Whaaaaaaat? But we just arrived!" Naruto reacted with confusion written all over his face.

"Look, we're sorry if we forgot about the time and we came so late, we didn—"

"That's not it." Sasori cuts off Tenten, "Then what?"

Sasori looked away, feeling a little guilty, "Our founder just called me and he said that there's a meeting being held at the Akatsuki mansion and I need to be there."

Sasuke looked at him, _'That's why Itachi's gone as well'_

"Aww! That's bad!" Naruto said, "But it's okay, we understand if you really need to go."

"Thank you guys and Sakura-chan, is it okay?" He turned to Sakura waiting for her to answer but instead Ino cuts between them, "Don't worry! Sasuke is here, he can take care of her!"

Ino ushered Sasori to go to his way and soon they bid farewell to him.

"And now that he's gone…" Tenten looked at Ino and Naruto, with a hidden glint in their eyes.

"Teme will be Sakura's escort!" Naruto beamed as he nudges Sasuke's side. "I am not even agreeing."

"You're no fun, Uchiha!" Ino shook her head as if she is disappointed with Sasuke.

"It's okay guys, I can go home, I don't want to ruin you dates just because I am tagging along…"Sakura smiled sadly at them.

"Fine" Sasuke muttered. "Fine?" This time Neji spoke up with a smirk on his face.

"Fine, I'll go with Sakura." Sasuke glared at the smirking Neji who shrugged in response.

"Perfect!" Ino gleamed and grab unto Shikamaru's arm that earned a sigh from him, "Troublesome"

"Let's go Hinata-chan, we have the whole night!" Naruto gleamed as well, tugging Hinata's arms to him, where the poor girl blushed in a great hue of red, "Na-naruto-kun!"

"Since, Sasuke agreed, let's go and eat first then we could go and watch a movie?" Tenten looked at Neji who stood beside her, "What do you think?"

"Sure." Neji replied, smirking at her.

And so the group continued their Quadra date with a little changes but hey, no one actually said that it was a bad idea. Perhaps, everyone is much pleased at this set-up.

* * *

Sakura gave a nervous glance at her left side she is looking at Sasuke who's looking at the wide screen with his ever stoic face, "Why?"

She squeaked when she realize that he caught her looking at him. "N-nothing."

A smirked slowly creeps at Sasuke's face, "Scared?"

She glared at him at response earning a wider smirk from the Uchiha, "As if!"

Sakura pouted and looked at the wide screen before her, the lights dimmed and silence filled the whole theater. She shut her eyes closed while breathing deeply _'Inhale, Exhale, Inhale, Exhale'_

' _ **Why the hell are we seeing this movie?!'**_

' _Ino picked for it!'_

' _ **I'm gonna kill her! Shannarooo!'**_ Sakura agreed with her inner.

What is happening you asked? Well it's all about Sakua's undeniable fear of … Horror films.

 _ **[FLASHBACK]**_

 _It was already 9:30 in the evening and the group in their Quadra date just decided to watch a film in the movie theater that was inside the Konoha Town Square as well._

 _"So. What to watch?" Ino thought out loudly._ _"How about this, Ino?" Tenten pointed out the poster that stated_ _ **'Insurgent'**_

 _"Boring." Ino said earning a jaw drop from Tenten._ _"T-then, H-how about t-this?" Hinata pointed out the poster that stated_ _ **'50 Shades of Grey'**_

 _"Already watched that... 5 times. And that's not for you my dear, Hinata" Ino rolled her eyes then laid on something interesting._

 _"BINGO! We got to watch this!" Ino pointed out the poster next to the poster that Hinata pointed at a while ago. It reads_ _ **'Sadako vs. Kayako!'**_

 _ **[END OF FLASHBACK]**_

The scene started where it showed a dimly lit room, it looks like a traditional Japanese house. An old lady opened the sliding door and entered the house, seemingly to look for something, the scene cut into a room inside the house, the room is illuminated by the light coming out from a television, which was showing nothing but a static mess.

Suddenly, the door opened.

"OH MY GOD!" Sakura gasped in surprise and obliviously hold onto the guy at her right. The mid-thirties looking guy shrugged off her hands that enveloped his arms, "Watch it!"

Sakura looked at him with wide eyes, "So-sorry!"

Sasuke is looking at the scene at his right where Sakura and the man sat, seeing that the man didn't bother to answer Sakura's apology, they both turned their gaze on the wide screen before them.

He noticed Sakura's body tensed and he immediately smirked at it and went back to the film.

The old woman continue to look around the room and saw the television before her, she looked closely at it as the television continued to show her nothing but statics.

The camera showed a side shot then suddenly the face of Sadako jum—

"AAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Sakura screamed on top of her lungs, clinging to the man at her right again.

—ped on the wide screen, making almost everyone jumped into their seats in the sudden move.

"Oh my god!" Sakura exhaled and looked like she was having a heart attack and the man to his right is clearly annoyed.

Once again Sakura had clutch his arm and he is not happy about it, he angrily snatched his arm from her, "Look young lady! If you are too scared about the movie, why did you even bother to watch?!" The man shouted at her that made a little commotion in the theater, some even trying to hush them.

Sasuke looked at them as well, glaring at the man. "She's with me, you don't have to shout at her."

"Well, she's bothering me! And I paid to watch the movie! If you are too concerned then tell your _girlfriend_ to cling on you instead. The man snapped back at Sasuke and looks back at the screen, watching the movie again. Sasuke on the other side is taken aback on the man's words. _'Girlfriend?'_

He immediately shook off his thoughts and stands up, "Sakura, let's switch places."

The said girl was confused but comply at Sasuke's demands and willingly switched place with her, "What's with that, Sasuke-kun?"

"You're right-handed." He replied more like a statement than a question. "Yes, why?"

"I figured out that you kept clinging at the man because you're used at it."

"Eh?! I don—", "Just watch the movie."

Sakura shrugged at it but watched nonetheless.

"And cling on me whenever you want to."

She heard him say and she looked at him with disbelief, he on the other side kept his eyes on the screen and watched the movie.

Little did she know that Sasuke is actually debating with his self.

' _What the hell?! What in the world am I thinking?!'_

' _ **You did the right thing,'**_

' _No! I embarrassed myself in there!'_

' _ **Would you rather be safe than to be sorry?'**_

' _What?'_

' _ **Would you rather let Sakura hold another guy than you?'**_

The sudden image of another guy with Sakura made his jaw clenched a bit. _'I won't let that happen.'_

' _ **That's the spirit!'**_

* * *

The show is nearing the ending.

A girl is seen standing on the side of the well as Sadako and Kayako faced each other with the well setting them apart.

Sadako and Kayako made a run to the girl on the well.

"Now!" The young man screamed as the girl willingly jumped to the well causing Sadako and Kayako be forced inside the well with the girl.

The camera captured the girl inside the well as she was being indulge inside the well with the two entities inside. The impact is so hard that the young man stumbled and flew backwards.

"The lid! Closed it!" The man called for the other protagonist which she immediately comply, putting in the lid and tying it on the wood that they had set up a while ago.

After doing so, the girl ran to the man and the young girl with sunglasses as they looked at the closed lid. A static sound was heard. It was a sound of Sadako and Kayako, the sound of an incoming danger.

The camera looked at the well closely as suspense took over.

All of a sudden, the lid flew and broke.

Sakura clutched at Sasuke's arms tightly, she can feel her heart racing every moment of the movie, making her gasp in every jump scenes.

Then a hand grasped at the side of the well, then another.

Slowly, the girl crawled slowly outside the well and slowly stood up.

Making it looks like Sadako and Kayako joined into one body, to the girl's body

The camera shot turned to the young girl with sunglasses, Toshio, Kayako's son is behind her purring like a cat.

Then it shot back to the possessed body.

The camera closed up at its face then suddenly—

The theater were showered with screams.

Sakura hid her face behind Sasuke while he stares at the screen unemotional.

the possessed body screamed in a high pitched voice.

Then the screen turned black signifying the end of the film, the lights illuminated the cinemas again.

"Sakura…" Sasuke looked at Sakura whose still clutching his arm tightly and hid her face at his back. "Is it over?"

"Aa."

Sakura showed her face and exhaled, "Phew! I survived!"

Sasuke smirked at his, "Barely", she punched Sasuke on the arm. "At least I did!"

"Hey love birds! Continue that on your way home, we need to get going!" Ino said outing her hands on her hips and tapping her foot impatiently.

Sakura jumped slightly and stands up which Sasuke did as well following the other outside the cinemas.

"I had a great night!" Tenten sighed happily, "Did you enjoyed it as well?" She turned to Neji who have a smirk on his face, "Yes. I had a great time."

"Aww! Look at them! I had a great time as well! Especially the movie! Sakura is so scared that she made a commotion!" Ino pointed at Sakura and mockingly laughed at her.

"I am here, pig!" Sakura defended herself.

"You're even worst at Sakura, Ino, I think I am going to be deaf when you scream." Shikamaru nonchalantly said which left Ino gawking, "Hey lazy ass don't you talk to me like that! You're sleeping the whole time!"

"And you always wake me up with your screaming!" Shikamaru bickered back that started another and another and another.

"At least I did not clung into another man!" Ino defended herself that offended Sakura, "Hey! I can hear you!"

Suddenly Naruto gaped like a fish, "Oh yeah! I remembered the man telling Sasuke to tell his _girlfriend_ to cling to him instead!"

Sakura pounded Naruto's head while Sasuke glared dangerously at him then smirked.

"Dobe. At least my hands didn't roam on her body."

Neji suddenly glared at Naruto, "What. Did. You. Do" A vicious aura surrounding him.

"I d-didn't do anything!" Naruto runs fast while Neji tailed him, "You idiot! Get back here!"

"Neji! Wait!" Tenten runs after Neji, "Hinata-chaaaan! Heeeelp mee!" A distant sound of Naruto's voice was heard. "I hate you, Temeeee!"

"Na-naruto-kun!" Hinata runs after them.

Ino and Shikamaru stops their bickering and turned to the remaining pair, "Where are they?" Shikamaru asked.

"Hn." Sasuke shrugged in response while Sakura looked at where they went.

"Oh, I think we should be going then? I had a great time! Bye, Sasuke! Bye, Forehead!" Ino said her good byes and wiggled her eyebrows at Sakura who blushed slightly while the two guys nodded to each other.

Sasuke and Sakura looked at the pair who walk the opposite side of their houses, then Sasuke began to walk to other way as well.

"Sasuke-kun? Our way is here…" She muttered pointing on the other side.

"I know." Sasuke looked at her and gestured his head on the visible path before them, "Follow me."

* * *

"It's beautiful" Sakura looked at the scene before her.

There's an old cherry blossom tree that stood tall at her side, the distant lights are visible from afar and it was like dancing in the air, the people looked like ants, the houses and tall buildings stood with pride, the trees were dancing in the cold breeze, the lakes and ponds were glistening as the beautiful full moon sat on top of the distant mountain as the billion stars on the sky sparkled like an expensive gem.

It was breath taking.

"I know." Sasuke muttered as he sat on the grass below the old cherry blossoms tree.

They are in his favorite spot, the cliff where they can see the entire village and the nature in its beauty and Sakura is truly enjoying it.

"You always go here?" She asked him, sitting beside him.

"Aa." Sasuke gently replied and closed his eyes, feeling the cold breeze enveloped him.

"It's very peaceful in here." She too indulge the cold air feeling the goosebumps forming on her skin.

Sasuke sat there without saying any other world. Sakura watched him, looking at his flawless face, how his raven hair flowed with the breeze, his bangs hanging and framing his masculine face, his nose that matched the proportionality of his features, his eyebrows that showed nothing but serenity, his eyelashes that are long, how his eyes closed that hides his obsidian orbs and his lips, his lips that curved into a smirk.

' _He's perfect'_ she thought. _'Like he was chiseled by the Gods'_

"Are you done staring at me?" Sasuke asked her not bothering to open his eyes.

Sakura was startled at it and look at the scene before her instead. "Sorry" She muttered.

"Hn."

The wind blew as the silence enveloped each other.

Sasuke's trip here isn't what he was expecting, he intended to go here to think out things and now, the very reason for it, is with her.

Visions flashbacked into his mind, he didn't understand anything of it. He can't understand anything of it.

Then suddenly he remembered a scene a while ago.

 _Sakura is saying something at Sasori that made him cover his mouth and shook his head, this time he told something to Sakura that made her laugh, and just because he has those damn good eye sight, he manage to see her blushed a bit._

 _Out of a sudden, Sasori reached out a hand to Sakura caressing her cheeks which she flinched and awkwardly smile._

 _Sasori laughed at this, pointing his index finger on her as if he is accusing her which she laughed on as well._

He felt his blood boil, his balled his fists, he can feel that his knuckled are turning white he clenched his jaws and a scowl is forming at his face.

He knew nothing of it, he can't understand a thing.

"Sasuke-kun?"

He felt the sudden emotion left him when he heard Sakura's voice, it was intoxicating.

"Hn."

"Thank you." She muttered genuinely happy.

Sasuke opened his eyes this time and looked at her, "For what?"

"For tonight. I had so much fun!" She looked at him and smiled widely, her eyes aren't visible anymore.

"Aa. I did to." He admitted to himself, he had fun as well not that he will admit it to the world but he did, he actually did enjoy this night.

"For this, too." She sighed and looked at the village again, "This?"

"Yes, I know that I am quite evading your space but thank you for taking me here." She smiled again eyes at front, "It made my day complete."

Sasuke partly widened his eyes and parted his lips but regain composure immediately smirking at the girl beside her. _'Maybe I do understand what this is all meant…'_

A cold breeze envelopes them that made Sakura shivers. Sasuke just noticed it now, she is wearing a sleeveless peached colored blouse and black ruffled skirt, her peach wedges are on her other side where her pale pink purse sat as well.

Sakura felt the cold breeze and hugged herself, _'Why did I forgot my blazer?'_

She sighed and felt the warmth that enveloped her whole system, she looked at her shoulders and to Sasuke. He is only wearing a loose white shirt on top, his jacket was draped over her.

"Sasuke-kun how ab—"

"You need it more than me. Keep it."

She didn't argue with him and smiled in gratitude.

They sat there in silence, accepting the warmth atmosphere.

It was clearly **a night to remember.**

* * *

 ** _A/N: Sorry, I got a bit late posting this. But! Here it goes. I just need to spice our little love team here to ensure that fluffiness kick._**

 ** _Well now that Sasuke had the sweet moment with Sakura, we sure hope that Sasuke makes the move eh?_**

 ** _For now I will thank everyone who is following my story, that 21 followers, I love you guys! Thanks for following my story and I sure hope that you are enjoying your time while reading this story._**

 ** _To those who already put my story as their favorite, well don't worry I will definitely finish this story, you can count on me_**

 ** _To the guests, thank to you as well, I may not know your names but thanks as well for supporting and reading my story._**

 _ **As of now I cannot really answer if Sasori is just messing with Sakura but you'll see and we'll see, since this story is based on you guys and it will always depends on you so keep reading and reviewing! It encourages me!**_

 _ **Please do read and review!**_

 _ **Thanks a lot!**_

 _ **~YatsuNarurasuke21**_


	6. Curious or Jealous?

**SUMMARY: AU. What happens if a Sasuke Uchiha, a Sakura Haruno and a red-haired man formed a love triangle? Pretty much boring, huh? Because Sasuke isn't really the type of a person who cares too much, he is neither protective nor possessive and most of all he is not a jealous type of a man. NOPE, NOT AT ALL. DEFINITELY NOT.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. MASASHI KISHIMOTO DOES.**

* * *

 _She sighed and felt the warmth that enveloped her whole system, she looked at her shoulders and to Sasuke. He is only wearing a loose white shirt on top, his jacket was draped over her._

" _Sasuke-kun how ab—"_

" _You need it more than me. Keep it."_

 _She didn't argue with him and smiled in gratitude._

 _They sat there in silence, accepting the warm atmosphere._

 _It was clearly a night to remember._

* * *

 **"You're Mine, Only Mine"**

 **Chapter 6: "Curious or... Jealous?"**

After that night Sasuke was still thinking about one person _Sakura._ Weeks had already passed but it was all he could think of.

Annoyance crossed his face. _'I've got to do something.'_

Despite the fact that his day back then wasn't actually a good one, since Sasori just admitted that he is interested in Sakura but in the not-so-serious way or so he thinks, it was quickly replaced by that night. The night that he got to spend it with her in an unexpected way.

Sure, he was with Sakura for almost all of his life — that includes Naruto — but he never ever did had the chance to take her out _alone,_ it was always with their friends or with Naruto.

And so here he was spending so much time to think for something to do, at least for Sasori to know his place and stand 5 meters away from _HIS_ Sakura and just give up from his intentions to her which is still unknown for Sasuke. But one thing is for sure, Sasuke would be pissed off if someone gets her away from him.

* * *

Sasuke is sitting on one of the benches at the Konoha high school grounds that was when he saw Sasori, with some of his fan girls. He clearly is enjoying his time and remembering what he have told him back at their classroom weeks ago, Sasuke felt his jaws tightening just thinking about it.

' _Who does he think he is? How the hell did he manage to be this famous?'_

' _ **Jealous?'**_

' _You again?!'_

' _ **What do you mean? I am you.'**_

' _Then Shut up.'_

He sigh inwardly, he must be crazy talking to himself. _**'Aren't you wondering?'**_

' _Didn't I told you to shut up?!'_

' _ **Just answer me.'**_

' _There's nothing to answer.'_

' _ **What's with Sasori?'**_

' _What?'_

' _ **Aren't you wondering, what's with Sasori?'**_

' _No.'_

' _ **Then you better think now. You better know it now.'**_

As Sasuke fought with his thoughts, just like Sakura to her Inner. I think everyone has it tho.

Naruto looked at his best friend, as if Sasuke is growing another head after another, he can see his eyebrow twitching and looked clearly annoyed, _'What the hell's happening with him?'_ Naruto sighed and shook his head. _'He's insane'_

Sasuke on the other side had enough, if his Inner said so then so be it. His inner — well he is his inner— is right. He needs to know.

' _What the hell is with Sasori?'_

* * *

So much for thinking on how to know that freaking Sasori.

Sasuke is at the school grounds having his bright idea in his mind and now looking for the blonde-haired girl that was Sakura's best friend, Ino.

He's looking for the crowd when suddenly he saw a blonde-haired girl that was going at the lockers, he tailed her.

"Ino." Ino looks back and saw Sasuke. "Oh! Good morning, Sasuke!"

"Hn." Sasuke replied, not knowing how he is going to ask that damn question.

"You know you've got to know how to use know how to speak you monosyllabic jerk!" earning a glare from Ino who sighs. "What do you need Sasuke?" Keeping that bored face at the guy at her front.

"What do you think about Sasori?" Sasuke ask her, too fast. Ino smirks evilly at this, then she sighs dreamingly —clearly teasing him, but he is actually oblivious to that, "Well, Sasori? He's so hot! With that wavy scarlet hair and his timid golden eyes, Gosh, Sasuke he's the opposite of you! I mean, He's red, you're blue, he's sociable, you're... not that sociable — not to insult you or anything! He's sweet, you're... I don't know? Have you ever been sweet on someone?" Sasuke scowl at this as Ino continue "and most _IMPORTANTLY..."_ Clearly emphasizing the word.

"What." Sasuke growled clearly pissed off, waiting for Ino to continue her words that only give him a smirk that grew wider on every words that she said "I can see that he is _surely_ into Sakura. You're... **NOT** " Then finishes with a roll of her eyes.

Sasuke didn't say anything but to glare at her, noticing this she turned to him face to face and asked. "Why are you asking anyway?" She smirks again, "Curious much?"

Sasuke caught off guard, he straightened his posture and keep a placid reaction. "No Reasons."

"No Reasons?" Ino mockingly asked, Sasuke knows she's just mocking him. "No Reasons." He stated.

"Am I supposed to believe that or you're just being...Jealous?" Ino says proudly as she smirks at his face.

"Tsch. I said no reasons." He stated again then left Ino at the lockers who left with the thought. _'Poor Sasuke-kun keep denying into himself.'_

Well, that's what she thought.

* * *

Naruto take his seat in their classroom, he is currently talking to Hinata right now —it's been weeks that they've been dating— blabbering on how he and his father, Minato did something for his mother, Kushina and on how she loves it.

"T-that's s-so sweet o-of y-you, N-naruto-kun" Hinata says blushing on how Naruto talks to him almost every day after he opened up his feelings and reciprocated hers. "And you know what, Hinata-chan I —"

He gets cut off by Sasuke who opened the door forcefully and slammed it closed.

"Hey! Teme!" Naruto shouts at his so-called 'best friend'.

Sasuke didn't said anything but took his seat right beside Naruto that still have that confused look on his face. "Teme?"

"Hn." Sasuke replied glaring at his desk. ' _Gosh, what did the desk did to you?!'_

"Teme—"

"What do you think of Sasori?" Sasuke said with a demand tone rather than a questioning tone. "Huh? Sasori? Teme..."

"What." Sasuke glared at him, getting more impatient.

"Are you..." hearing that Naruto stopped his sentence Sasuke looked at him, gritting his teeth, "What."

"Teme, you're jealous?" Naruto said with a goofy smile on his face. Sasuke looks away "I'm not."

Naruto heard this but he knew Sasuke that well, I mean what are friends are for? But he did continue and answer Sasuke's question. _'Wow, who would have thought that Sasuke is the jealous type? Got to note that.'_

"Sasori is a cool kid, teme, he's actually just like you! But his waaaaay sociable than you and knows how to use the right vocabulary and... He's like so into Saku— Whoaaah, speaking of the devil!"

Naruto stopped at his sentences and laugh sheepishly when he saw Sasori with Sakura entering their classroom then he glances at Sasuke who is staring at them, more precisely… glaring daggers at Sasori.

 _'This will be fun to watch, Teme.'_

Naruto thought then turned to Hinata again.

* * *

Time flew fast and without Sasuke noticing it the class was already dismissed.

Now, he's at the front of the school gate entrance waiting for his friends to start walking home already, but instead of Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Sasori, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Shino, and Kiba, he only saw Sakura, all by herself, noticing the raven-haired guy at the front gates she ran towards him.

"Sasuke-kun!" She said running towards him. "Hn." Looking at her.

"Naruto is with Hinata again he told me not to wait for them, Neji is with Tenten again and Lee is with Gai-sensei, Kiba is on detention right now, as well as Shino and I can't find Ino nor Shikamaru and Chouji, and Sasori said he'll be going to the Akatsuki mansion... So I guess it's just me and you." She explained to Sasuke.

"Hn." with that Sasuke walks away as Sakura catch up with him. "Sasuke-kun is Itachi home?" Sakura suddenly asks him. "Hn. Why?"

"Well... Nothing, I was just asking" She says thinking of another topic to start with. _'I can't think of a topic to start a conversation! Ugh!'_

"Sakura." Sasuke called her earning a questioning look with that he continue speaking. "What do you think about Sasori?" Sasuke asked her keeping his eyes on the road, as they walk.

"Huh?" Sakura was a bit taken aback when Sasuke asked her but continue anyways knowing that Sasori just wanted to know Sasori more.

"Hmmm... Sasori is kind, He's actually quite a joker but he's calm, he tends to be sensitive when it comes to his family and he's quite good looking. I mean, it is obvious, right? On how girls wants to be with him, He's like... not that much but... He's like … You but —."

Sasuke grunt at this cutting off Sakura at her sentences. "I'm not like him, Sakura." Gathering his pace and walked fast. "H-hey, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura called unto Sasuke who didn't bother to look at her, he just continue on walking home.

"Sakura-chan! Sasuke-Teme!"

Sasuke and Sakura stop when they heard someone calling them and that someone is, Naruto who actually running to them with Hinata who was trying to catch up with him _again._

"N-naruto-k-kun, w-wait for m-me."

As Naruto stops at Sasuke's and Sakura's path, he was immediately hit by Sakura.

"Naruto! How many times do I need to tell you?! DON'T LET HINATA RUN SO FAST JUST TO CATCH AT YOU! UGHHH!"

Sakura shouted at Naruto then runs to Hinata to give her some water that she takes out from her bag.

"Awwww... You don't have to do this Sakura-chan..." Carefully caressed his new lump. "Hey, Sasuke-tem—" Naruto was about to talk to Sasuke when he notice that he was actually walking away.

 _'Whoah. First a jealous Sasuke and now walking away? I wonder if it's because of him… He's been weird since then...'_

Ignoring this he turned to Hinata and Sakura who took a seat at the near coffee house and walk to them. "A-ano... H-hinata-chan?" Naruto looks at Hinata, who looks at him as well. "H-hai?"

"I'm sorry!" He says as he looks away visible pink tints are on his cheeks.

Hinata noticed this and blushes as well.

"Ahem! Ahem! Uhm. Before you continue your lovey dovey scene right here, has anyone of you saw Sasuke? He was just right there and now...where is he?" The pink-haired girl asked the couple at front of her.

"Teme? He left a while ago..." Naruto says pointing at the path where Sasuke have taken. "What?! Gottagobye!" She said as she runs toward the path which Sasuke has taken, _'Gosh, What just hit Sasuke-kun? Is it because of what I told him earlier...?'_

* * *

Sasuke left them as soon as Naruto and Hinata approached them

Gathering his pace as he walk faster reassuring that no one's going to catch up with him. He reached their Manor, unlocking the door and getting himself in, he saw his brother at the living room watching movies again, he walk passed him not bothering to greet him and went upstairs to his room.

He sighs as he unbuttoned his sleeved dress. ' _Now she's comparing me to HIM?!'_

Let himself fall on his bed. _'This is not happening'_ He thought as he close is eyes and for about minute.

 _'I get what I want... and I can throw it with a click of my finger'_

He opened his eyes grunting at the thoughts of what the fellow scarlet-haired guy told him. _'I'll never let you hurt her.'_

He stands up and headed for his wardrobe room getting completely dressed, from his uniform he, now, is wearing a white t-shirt not too loose and not too tight on him paired with black jersey shorts.

He went down to see his brother walking to the kitchen, probably cooking food, glancing at the clock it was already _**'5:15 PM'**_

Sasuke walk straight to the living room where had Itachi left the Television on, He sits on one of the couches he used to sit-on , on that so-called 'Reunion' day of his brother and his.. Err — _Rival._

Sasuke has been taken off about everything again, his thoughts drove him deep again, not noticing Itachi to come out of the kitchen. Seeing this, his brother froze and smirks at him. _'Never thought It'll be this far, and be this soon'_

He sits beside Sasuke, who is still deep into his thoughts not noticinghis brother. "Sasuke." Said name snapped out of his thoughts and looked at his brother who is gradually smirking at him. "What?"

"What are you thinking of?"

"Nothing." This made Itachi's smirk grew wider. "Really? Nothing?"

"Hn." Sasuke coolly replied with a stoic and hard reaction on his face. "You're lying."

"I'm not."

Itachi knew him that well, I mean, Of course. Brothers are brothers. He just stared at him. _'3...2...—"_

"What do you think about Sasori?" Snap! He did again, he asks his brother, _too fast, too obvious._ Itachi never leaving the smirk at his face thought. _'Just as I expected.'_ then answered his little brother.

"That's a shocker. Hmmm… Let's see, he's really quite popular among girls back at Suna… He is actually good swimming, the fact that he is a member of the swimming club back there, says it all. Actually, he was a _Model_ back at Suna. He is clearly known because he is the youngest member of Akatsuki, a pretty smart man I say but..." eyeing his little brother who gave him a look to continue. "He's a joker... a _Player_ to be exact. He always get what he wants. _Just what a Player needs to be.._."

Sasuke didn't give a comment or reply to what just his brother said, but his eyes are glaring and is like throwing daggers at the coffee table as if the table committed a big sin before him

"My, my, Sasuke." Itachi mockingly said. "What have gotten into you?"

Now, Sasuke is glaring at _him._ Not minding to react on Itachi's obvious mocking tone.

"Why are you asking anyways?" Itachi asked again, knowing that Sasuke would dodge his remarks. "Curious." Sasuke said, 'too' plain, 'too' fast, 'too' obvious.

"Curious?" Itachi repeated as he plants a playful smirk on his place. "Curious." Sasuke stated, with a stoic and hard voice. "Curious or... Jealous?"

Sasuke was caught off guard. _'Jealous? Why on earth would I be jealous?!'_

"I'm not."

"I don't think so."

"I said I'm not."

"You are." Itachi said all knowingly.

"No. I'm not. Now, if you needed me, I'll be on my room"

Sasuke knew that his brother wouldn't stop teasing him so stands up and started walking upstairs, to his room but before he even reached the top of the stairs Itachi speaks,

"If you want something, come and get it. After all, Uchihas always get what they want."

Sasuke shrugs off Itachi's quotation and went to his room laying down to his bed, thinking what he will do in these situations.

" _I'm so happy that I'm with him!"_ The voice of Sakura on his dream repeated into his head. Confusion took over his mind, "Just who the hell is she talking about?"

 _"I get what I want Sasuke... and I can throw it away with a click of my fingers."_ Suddenly, he remembered what Sasori told him at the commotion in their classroom, "Like hell I would let him."

Then Itachi's words came back at him. _"If you want something, come and get it. After all, Uchihas always get what they want."_

Sasuke had figured it out now, and he's sure, she won't be with that certain Akaningyo guy. Not on his watch.

"I'll beat you on this battle, Akaningyo."

* * *

 ** _A/N: I am very very sorry for the late update, so you see I've been busy with my school shiz and I've got to focus on that on the other hand I am pretty interested in one manga/anime and it's been years since I've been hooked up in an manga/anime. _**

**_The manga/anime is called "Gantz", it also has a live action and a 3d (CGI) animation. I just want to share it with you guys but WARNING! IT CONTAINS GORE, SEXUAL AND PRETTY MUCH HORRIFYING SCENES, ESPECIALLY ON THE MANGA. _**

**_Anyways I like to see my husbando there, I love his eyes! Nishi for the win!_**

 ** _Back to the story, I'll try to update as soon as possible but for now thank you for reading!_**

 ** _Please do read and review this chapter!_**

 ** _~YatsuNarurasuke21_**


	7. Sasuke and Sasori: Enemies and Rivals

**SUMMARY: AU. What happens if a Sasuke Uchiha, a Sakura Haruno and a red-haired man formed a love triangle? Pretty much boring, huh? Because Sasuke isn't really the type of a person who cares too much, he is neither protective nor possessive and most of all he is not a jealous type of a man. NOPE, NOT AT ALL. DEFINITELY NOT.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. MASASHI KISHIMOTO DOES.**

* * *

" _I'm so happy that I'm with him!" The voice of Sakura on his dream repeated into his head. Confusion took over his mind, "Just who the hell is she talking about?"_

 _"I get what I want Sasuke... and I can throw it away with a click of my fingers." Suddenly, he remembered what Sasori told him at the commotion in their classroom, "Like hell I would let him."_

 _Then Itachi's words came back at him. "If you want something, come and get it. After all, Uchihas always get what they want."_

 _Sasuke had figured it out now, and he's sure, she won't be with that certain Akaningyo guy. Not on his watch._

" _I'll beat you on this battle, Akaningyo."_

* * *

 **"You're Mine, Only Mine"**

 **Chapter 6: "Sasuke and Sasori: Enemies and Rivals Part I"**

Since Sasori arrived at Konoha High, everything has change, back then it only was Sasuke and now, there comes Sasori. And he swears to God he will beat the hell out of him. Everyone knows that Naruto was once his rival but now things got turned up and seems like a new challenger had appeared and now Sasuke needs to defend his title.

And this challenger is no other than the Scorpion King, himself, Sasori Akaningyo.

Yes, Scorpion King, like a real scorpion he uses his stings to get his enemy and defeat them easily, like a charm that none can deny, a charm that has an ability to kill anyone but will it work?

For now he is going after the King of all Kings, Sasuke Uchiha.

He can do everything as if it was made for him, he simply is born ready, born talented, born as a winner. He is born perfectly just like every other Uchiha. No flaws, no mistake, just perfection.

And now it come to this, the battle between the Scorpion King and the King of all Kings!

 _"Sasuke-kun!"_ , _"Sasori-kun!"_

A loud cheers of their fan girls acted as their cheerleaders as the two of them came face to face. One is blue and the other is red.

* * *

 _They are at the School Gymnasium. The Konoha High School opened the clubs and anyone is allowed to join or rejoin the clubs, the former club members and officers are required to report again to the club advisers and renew their membership._

 _Chouji and Hinata were both members of the Culinary club, Tenten and Lee were a part of the Martial Arts club, Shino and Sakura were part of the Science club and the latter was even the VP of the club, as for Ino she joined the Gardening club and for Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Kiba and Shikamaru they were a part of the Sports club more specifically the Konohagakure Basketball Team where not-so-surprising Sasuke Uchiha is the team captain._

 _They don't have any problems in renewing their membership, not even for Sakura because her position as VP is still valid not unless she resigned for it and for Sasuke, as the team captain of the Basketball team, he needed to re-own his title by having a match with the new comers that wanted to be a part of the team._

 _Since, Sasori is a new student in the Konoha high, he needs to choose a club which he quickly decided that it would be the Sports club and to be certain the Basketball team._

 _Where Sasuke surprisingly agreed at. Seeing the enthusiasm of the boys towards the Basketball team the girls decided to join one of the Sports club as well, and decided that it will be the Volleyball Team._

 _The girls insisted that the boys should join them at the Volleyball court first and they would participate with the tryouts before going at the Basketball court, they wanted to see the boys play since they heard that renewing membership in the Basketball team is very entertaining. The boys agreed not willing I could say, well, if there's a threat of black mailing, you should just comply, right?_

 _After the tryouts in the Volleyball team which Kurenai announced that she will post the passing members they went straight ahead to the closed court where the Basketball tryouts is being held._

 _And now is their time to shine!_

 _The club adviser for the team is Mitarashi Anko and seeing the boys going inside the court, made her stop the current tryouts and went to the group._

" _I was a bit nervous when I didn't see you here the first place" She admitted as she pats Naruto's back, "Fear not because the Aces are here!" Naruto cheered for themselves namely, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji. Kiba and him._

 _Hearing this cheer the crown immediately took their appearances and cheered._

 _They are quite – okay they are really famous because of the Basketball team, it is indeed a perfect team, Sasuke as the shooting guard, and the team captain, Naruto as the power forward, Neji as the Center, Shikamaru as the point guard, and Kiba as the small forward._

" _Yosh! I think you need to show that you still have the guts, huh?" Anko looked at them in a very bold way. As if she was daring the boys at front of her "I meant, you didn't want our girls left unsatisfied and disappointed, right?" She mischeviously said and wiggled her eyebrows at the girls which giggled in response._

" _Tah! Tah! We will surely win our places back but! One of our friends wanted to join as well!" Kiba stated as he grabbed Sasori's arm and shove him at front of their coach._

" _I'm Sasori Akaningyo transferee student from Suna High School, former member of the Sunagakure Swimming Team. I hope that could help."_

 _Anko analyzed him, looking at him from head to toe, "I must say, your friend here could be a pretty good match…"_

 _Naruto took her words incompletely, "Eh?! I didn't quite get you coach, a pretty good match for?" Anko smirked at this knowing that her next words would make a controversy, "A pretty good match with your team captain, Uchiha."_

 _Every single person in the court heard it and from that moment they knew, it was on!_

 _Anko clapped her hands together, "Yosh! Let's tune up the tryouts this time, since you five needs to renew your membership and your friend here wanted to join, let's have a one on one challenge!" Naruto and Kiba jumped up and down waiting for Anko to continue, "Heads up! Kiba vs. Shikamaru! Naruto vs. Neji! And for the grand finale, Uchiha vs. Akaningyo!"_

 _The crowd cheered as the said names went to the benches to prepare as for the girls they went at the benches as well, sitting there and waiting for the fight to start._

 _First stuff! Kiba vs. Shikamaru, It's the small forward vs. the point guard._

 _Kiba is very keen into his senses, using this as an advantage and trying to surround his opponent, Shikamaru on the other side who is suprisingly energized are very concentrated at the fight making tactical moves and controlling the ball well, at the last minute, the score between them are 25-23 and Kiba is the one who's leading._

 _Shikamaru is handling the ball, little by little Shikamaru distanced himself to the basket with Kiba in tow. In a swift motion, Shikamaru dashed through Kiba, leaving him behind. The crowd cheered with it and Ino was out of her seat in the bench, jumping and cheering for Shikamaru. Noticing this, Shikamaru looked much determined, nearing the basket he released the ball earlier than expected and formed a higher arc, people watched in horror afraid that Shikamaru might made a mistake but Shikamaru is such a genius to make a huge mistake and it was proven true as the ball and the net made a swift sound. The scoreboard finishes with 25-26, Shikamaru wins!_

 _The crowd made a cheer for Shikamaru as helped Kiba up when he accidently slip on the court, who gave him a cheeky smile, "Heh! You lazy ass! Using the Tear Drop on me!"_

 _Second match! Naruto and Neji. The power forward against the center._

 _People saw this as a mismatched fight, Neji is quite a tall man and Naruto, and well he's pretty good and pretty fast!_

 _Neji uses his great build and height to block Naruto's shots, that wasn't that good since he's more on the ball handling type, leave Sasuke on the shooter type. With every single miss, Neji rebounds doing the Put back and tip-in move, all over again._

 _Seeing this as a reoccurring move, Naruto planned a play in his mind, playing some trips at Neji. It is the last minute of the game and the scoreboard is on 30-30, he needs to do it, fast! Readying himself, Naruto ran around with Neji in tow, seeming to miss Naruto's active and fast movements, after a good minutes of running, since there is no countdown for the ball shooting, Naruto took the open opportunity at front of him, seeing that Neji is quite exhausted for the running and made an open spot which Naruto immediately grab the chance, he dribbled the ball and swiftly runs towards the basket, when the basket is nearer, Naruto stopped dribbling and make two huge leaps forward avoiding to be fouled for the travelling offenses and in one go, he made a layup move. Once again, the crowd was taken by a surprise, Naruto ends the game with 32-30._

" _Ha! I knew I CAN BEAT YOU! Dattebayo!" Naruto cheered for himself, in response Neji shook his head and made a fist bump with Naruto. Both returned at the bench where their friends are._

" _Yosh! Pretty impressive, fight! You four will still be a part of the team. Now, for the finale, Uchiha, Akaningyo to the court now!"_

 _Naruto gave Sasuke a high five before he went inside court, "Beat him"_

 _Sasuke on the other hand gave him a smirk, "Watch me play."_

* * *

Now. It is between Sasuke Uchiha and Sasori Akaningyo.

The King of all kings and The Scorpion King.

Anko hands the ball between them performing the jump ball,

"Okay! This match will be the basis on who will be the team captain of the Basketball team!"

The crowd were shocked at Anko's announcement, making the two person with her more tensed. Feeling satisfied, Anko starts the game, and Sasuke gets the upper hand starting the game.

He swiftly moves around the court putting up his offenses and out playing Sasori in every way. Sasuke took the crowd in a new experience, he never actually made a very active form and now he is more offensive as ever, everyone knew that he is a very patient player, he take his time to make a strategy and outplay his opponents and now, It seems like he has a plan from the moment he stepped into the court, truth to be told, he is suitable in any positions but he settled to be the shooting guard knowing that his eyes would be a great attribute to strengthen his abilities and enhancing it to win the game. He's an Uchiha after all and every Uchiha is known for their eye.

Sasori on the other hand is showing a great fight, he took them by surprise since he mentioned earlier that he is a former member of the swimming team and keeping up to Sasuke is very impressive. Looking at the scoreboard which states out **"44-40"** With Sasuke leading, he thinks of a move to outplay him.

Sasori smirks as he dribbles the ball, he looked at Sasuke who is looking at him as well with a stoic look on his face, he is completely calm, but did they know Sasuke is too eager to win the fight. Suddenly, Sasori was gone on sight, the crowd is actually shocked at the sudden move, tuning up his offenses, Sasori runs towards the basket with Sasuke in tow, he was about to perform a layup shot but much on Sasori's dismay it was too slow for Sasuke, He activated his Sharingan and he easily blocked the ball, smirking at Sasori, he then run with the ball in hand, steps outside the perimeter and kept dribbling the ball, Sasori watch this carefully but he was caught off guard when Sasuke pulls up to shoot the ball, earning an easy three-pointer shot.

The game goes on, Sasuke scores, Sasori scores, Sasuke scores, Sasori scores and so on so forth until the last 1 minute came.

The crowd cheered for the two while their friends watch the game closely afraid to cheer for anyone of them, that's except for Naruto and Ino who's cheering up for Sasuke. "Sasuke-teme come on and finish the game!", "You jerk! Finish it!"

And it there comes the cheerleaders or I could say, fan girls which are taking sides and cheering as well.

"Bring home the tomato, Sasuke-kun!"

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Sasori-kun!"

"Go! Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun! Go!"

"Sasori! Sasori! Sasori!"

"Sa-su-ke! Sa-su-ke! L-O-V-E Sa-su-ke!"

The court are full of people, well, mostly are girls while the boys are watching in awe.

This game is the greatest, Even though it is just the tryouts, both of them are really determined to win the game that went unnoticed by the others but not in their friends' watch, this game is pretty serious for Sasuke, well except for Sakura that is really oblivious at it,

They both pant as Sasuke dribbles the ball, changing paces every second, Sasori tried to hide his face of confusion as he heard the ball bounces and changing paces, he is really confuse what would Sasuke do next, since he shows no pattern as he dribbles the ball slowly, then fast again then slowly, then fast again, in no particular timing nor a pattern.

Sasuke on the other side have a plan in mind, he prepared for the best, well actually, he will make it down to history, the best tryout match ever and he swears, he will not falter.

From time to time, he changes the pace of his dribbling in no particular duration nor a pattern, waiting for the right time, he finally look at the clock **"0:00.30"**

Figuring that this is the right time, he activated his Sharingan _'I'm not going to be defeated by you. NEVER.'_

With that thought he charges at Sasori, he quickly ducked down to the right which confuses Sasori — he thought that Sasuke will charge — but followed him anyways, he stabilize his stances and guarding Sasuke again. Now, they're out the three-pointer line, Sasori is ready to block Sasuke which he anticipate to make a three-pointer shot but Sasuke waited patiently as he dribbles the ball, changing paces quickly.

Now, this is the Sasuke that they know for four years in high school that meant four years as a team captain and the shooting guard of the team.

" _ **Last 20 seconds!'**_ They heard Anko shouts as a warning of the nearing end.

Sasuke hearing this glances at the scoreboard _**"50-49"**_

 _'Sasori is up by one but not for too long'_

Sasori seeing Sasuke, Sasori smirks, he can sense Sasuke's nervous glare but out of a sudden Sasuke looks at him forming a bigger smirk on his face and then suddenly Sasuke is out of nowhere, coming to his senses he followed Sasuke at the middle of the three-pointer line, seeing that Sasuke is making the stance to shoot and finally jumped,

Now it's the game on! The crowd counts down as the heated game is at the climax.

" **10!"**

Sasori quickly runs to him and jumps to block his move. Sasuke smirked at this. _'Wrong move'_

" **9"**

Sasuke fakes Sasori cutting short to his jump and stands on the ground forcefully, leaving Sasori up on the ground who's in a shock right now. _Fake._

" **8"**

He tried to follow Sasuke's moves and anticipate it but he is so wrong, very wrong.

" **7"**

Sasuke was fast, too fast. Sasuke steps back and jumped to shoot the ball.

" **6"**

Which Sasori took and tried to block the ball out of Sasuke, but Sasuke quickly withdraw landing with his feet. _Fake._

" **5"**

With Sasori at the midair, Sasuke quickly turned around getting Sasori out of the way.

" **4"**

Sasori landing quickly and panics to block Sasuke's next attack.

" **3"**

Sasuke lifts up the ball preparing to shot, Sasori blocked Sasuke upwards and the last thing Sasori saw is Sasuke'seyes, glaring at him. _Fake._

" **2"**

Sasuke did jumped, but he leaned backward, fading away from his defender. Sasori widened his eyes in horror and amusement.

" **1"**

Defying the law of inertia, with the long range shot, the ball swiftly went inside the basket just about to…

 _ **"HOOOOOOOOONK!"**_

The court is filled with silence, people are gawking at the scenario before them, even the fan girls are quite, the other players and aspiring members have their eyes wide open and even Anko is shocked for a moment, Even Sasuke's friends are staring and gaping at him at amusement. They never saw Sasuke played like this, he went too far from everyone's expectation.

After a minute or so a clap was heard from the benches, "Sasuke Uchiha, the King of all Kings!" Sasuke looked at the source, it was Sakura cheering for her and announcing his victory, he smirked at this.

Then it was followed by another and another and another until every one of them claps.

Anko the coach of the Konoha High Basketball Team approaches Sasuke and Sasori, first she turned to Sasori and reach out for a hand that he accepts and shake it.

"That was indeed a good game, it was pretty surprising that you are a very great opponent to the Uchiha here, a very great game indeed. Congratulations, you are now a part of our team!"

"Oh, Thank you, coach" Sasori said as Anko returned it with a nod and looks to the young Uchiha.

"And for you Uchiha? I don't know how you've gotten this far. You're better than before, that was an excellent performance you've shown there, pretty impressive, that's a heated game and you've shown us much that we expected. An Uchiha will always be an Uchiha." Anko smiled cheekily and gave him a pat on his shoulder

Sasuke is looking at her and nods in acknowledgement. "Hn"

"Congratulations Uchiha, You're still the team captain of Konohagakure High Basketball Team. And as Haruno said, the Kings of all Kings."

After the game and try outs the people left one by one until everything is done, leaving Anko to decide for the team.

Sasuke went to the court's locker and change to his spare uniform, removing his uniform covered with sweat, the others did the same, leaving the girls outside.

Meeting outside Naruto suddenly clung at Sasuke's arm, beaming up with a cheeky smile of his.

"Teme!"

"Dobe."

"That's a great game, well you know that I can beat you if you were my opponent but it was really a good game, teme! Believe it!"

Naruto said earning a smirking face of Sasuke. Others silently agreed with it.

"That was really awesome, Sasuke-kun! Especially the move that you did at the last 10 seconds! You're so fast! My eyes can't even keep up with you!" Sakura beamed in awe. "What is that move called?"

Sasuke looks at Sakura, smirking and shrugs. "I don't know, you name it."

Shikamaru butted in, "Heh! That was pretty smart of you.", "Shesh! 3 fakes in one? I can't even do one properly!" Kiba said with a clear amusement in his voice.

Neji soon spoke as well, "Fake jump shot, fake step-back jump shot, and fake turnaround jump shot that soon finished as a fade away jump shot? Amusing."

Sakura looked up thinking of a name, "Oh! I know!"

They all turned to her waiting for her to continue, "Sasuke Uchiha's signature move: the Death's glare!"

"T-the De-death's glare!" Hinata curiously asked what Sakura meant.

"Yes! Because I saw Sasuke, glared at Sasori when he turned his turnaround jump shot as a fade away jump shot!" Sakura explained feeling proud of herself.

"Eh?! Ne, Sakura-chan, why "Death"?" Naruto asked as well, looking at Sasuke uo and down making Sasuke irritated.

"Well, He faked his moves three times, it was just like killing his opponent three times! Shannarooo!" Sakura exclaimed with her ending remarks.

"Sasuke smirked at this, Death's glare it is."

"Don't hail the Uchiha too much, he'll grow another head!" Ino joked which earn a glare at the Uchiha, making Ino shudder.

At this point Sasori walks towards them then handed out a hand at Sasuke. "Good game. You're hard to beat. You're an Uchiha, I highly doubt that I can beat you."

Being a sport Sasuke handed out a hand as well shaking each other's hand and silently agree at something.

 _'I'll beat you someday, Uchiha.'_

 _'Try me, Akaningyo.'_

* * *

 ** _A/N:_ _Here's the newest chapter! I am very sorry if I didn't had the chance to update a little earlier but here is it!_**

 ** _For anyone who doesn't know the moves in this chapter here is it:_**

 _ **For Shikamaru's moves:** The **tear drop** , also called a runner or a floater, is usually performed by undersized players, mainly point guards. A player usually starts the layup procedure a good distance away from the basket. The ball is generally released earlier and in a higher arc than the normal layup. The ball should be away before the taller defender has the chance to block it. The purpose of this shooting move is to make the defender miss blocking the ball as the ball is released from the hand one moment sooner than expected. It is so-named because the ball drops down from the high point of the arc like a falling tear drop._

 _ **For Naruto's moves: Power drive** is a continuous shooting move in which a player stops dribbling and makes a huge leap forward, while securing the ball in both hands from the dribbling hand, then making a layup. The move is generally used as a layup because the huge movement coming from the leap provides the momentum for the player to jump forward for a layup. The move is a great way to squeeze the player under the basket for a fast layup._

 _ **For Neji's moves:**_ A _**putback** describes a situation where a player secures an offensive rebound, then immediately scores a basket. If the player secures the rebound while in the air, for the shot to be considered a putback, the player can land on the ground before shooting, but cannot dribble before taking the shot. If the player does not secure the rebound but instead taps the ball into the basket, it is considered a tip-in. _

_**For Sasuke's move:**_

 _The **step-back jump shot** shooter takes a quick jab step away from the basket and takes a normal jump shot. _

_The **turnaround jump shot** a player posts up, in order to shoot he has to turn around to face the basket. This can be done by turning in the air, timing the jump shot when the defender is not likely to jump and challenge the shot. _

_A **fadeaway jump shot** is a variation on a set jump shot in which the shooter attempts his shot leaning backward, creating the effect of "fading away" from his defender. This makes it more difficult for the defender to contest the shot. The fadeaway usually has less range than a regular jump shot, because the ball has backwards momentum due to its inertia, making it somewhat tougher to project the ball over long distances._

 ** _So there is it!_**

 ** _Please do read and review!_**

 ** _Thank you in advance!_**

 ** _~YatsuNarurasuke21_**


	8. Revelation

**SUMMARY: AU. What happens if a Sasuke Uchiha, a Sakura Haruno and a red-haired man formed a love triangle? Pretty much boring, huh? Because Sasuke isn't really the type of a person who cares too much, he is neither protective nor possessive and most of all he is not a jealous type of a man. NOPE, NOT AT ALL. DEFINITELY NOT.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. MASASHI KISHIMOTO DOES.**

* * *

 _At this point Sasori walks towards them then handed out a hand at Sasuke. "Good game. You're hard to beat. You're an Uchiha, I highly doubt that I can beat you."_

 _Being a sport Sasuke handed out a hand as well shaking each other's hand and silently agree at something._

 _'I'll beat you someday, Uchiha.'_

 _'Try me, Akaningyo.'_

* * *

 **"You're Mine, Only Mine"**

 **Chapter 8: "Revelation"**

A week have passed since the encounter of Sasuke and Sasori inside the court and since then their daily training had begun with Sasuke as the captain of the team, his team members need to comply to his expectations and follow his orders, not that this is how he leads but the grand slam that every resident of Konoha wants, relies on Sasuke and his team _plus Sasori of course._

They can win it without a doubt, with the aces of the team plus the newly recruit Sasori, it would be easy, if only they work _together_ as a team but there is one thing that they needed to win also, the heart of the one and only Sakura and that… that might be a problem.

You see, ever since the match between Sasuke and Sasori, they never seemed to stop fighting, not a battle of fists and blood, of course. It is a silent match between them, Sasuke would never admit it to anyone anyways. He just need to make Sasori stop in his actions to finally get to move to Sakura a little bit more. Fine. He wants her to be _his,_ and that how he puts it. Everyone knows that Uchihas don't want to share, especially when we are talking about "someone" here.

Sasuke Uchiha. The most perfect man you'll ever met, almost every girls fawn over him, not that he wants it but they are always there to keep him reminded that he is so _perfect._

And yet, he still has his weaknesses. That's right, the ever perfect Sasuke Uchiha has his weakness and that is to lose, oh how he hates it, he cannot lose in anyway, on anything and the fact that him losing to someone that is interested in _his_ Sakura—

' _Mine?'_

"Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke looked up from his desk and saw Sakura standing before him. "Hn."

"Did you brought the art materials that Shin-sensei asked us?" Sakura smiled sheepishly at Sasuke.

Knowing Sakura, he grabbed one of his sketch pad and a graphite pencil, giving it to her. "Here" Sakura was taken aback but took the materials afterwards, "I'm sorry, I forgot to bring mine so—"

"It's fine, just take it." Sasuke nodded at her and gestured towards her seat, "He's here"

Understanding what he meant, Sakura bowed in gratitude to Sasuke and went to her seat, right after that their teacher went inside their classroom, carrying his own set of sketch pad and graphite pencils, charcoal pencils, eraser shield and brushes. Ah, the Art class.

"I am aware that I asked you to bring materials?" Their art teacher Shin Kurohana asked as he gestured for his students to bring it out.

"Yes, sir!" The class said in unison. Nodding in response, Shin proceeded to the class "Since, we've finished our lessons sooner than I expected and that I am not allowed to give you your project, I think I'm just going to give you an output activity."

He heard some disapproving groan and an excited remarks from the class, uttering him to continue his words, "I need you to sketch anything, anything that you like but obviously it had to be related to arts, in short, show me your art style." He handled his own sketch pad and showed it to the class.

" _Whoah!"_

" _That's for real?"_

" _Sensei did that?"_

" _Sugoiii!"_

" _I want to have that art style too!"_

It wasn't exactly as shocking but it is indeed breath taking, it was just like a picture of someone and printed it black and white. It is a traditional art, a portrait to be exact, A portrait of a young woman, if you looked at it you will mistook it as a black and white photo, it seems so alive, her eyes portrays a thousand words, her smile enlightens her whole being, as if she was glowing, but still it is a traditional art, a drawing, a charcoal painting.

"This is my art style." Shin looked at them and smirks to himself, satisfied that his students were awed at his masterpiece. "Charcoal painting."

Putting back his sketch pad unto the teacher's desk he clasp his hand together. "Now, do any of you have questions?"

The class was filled with silence but someone raised a hand. Looking at the back of the class, Shin saw Sasori, "Yes, Sasori?"

This time they all turned into Sasori. Just like Sasuke, Sasori do not interact with people that much, he just do what he was told so and seeing that he has to ask something, perked up the curiosity of his classmates.

"I was wondering… What if my art style isn't about sketching? Or anything that doesn't have to do with pencils and charcoals?"

Shin thought for a moment and nodded at Sasori, "It's okay, I said earlier that I wanted to see your own art style and if sketching is not a part of it, then it would be okay…"

"You told us to bring sketch pad and pencils only." Sasuke retorted this time with a scoff.

Shin widened his eyes and smiled sheepishly, "Oh…yeah. I forgot about that."

The whole class resisted to face palm hearing that their Arts teacher didn't realize his actions. "What now?" Another student voice out in a frustrated manner.

Shin sighed inwardly, "Since, I haven't thought about that and some of you have a different art style than I expected, for now, I need you to create a blueprint or a plan for your art. Present your masterpiece to me 3 days from now, that'll be Thursday for you all."

"YOSH! I'LL START DRAWING HINATA!"

Naruto loudly stated causing the said girl went into a deep hue of red "N-naruto-kun!"

The whole class laughed at them, everyone knew that something is happening between the two. "WHAT!?" Naruto barked back at them and start sketching the reddened girl.

Seeing that Naruto started his _masterpiece,_ everyone got into their work as well that the challenging looks of a certain someone to a person that is equally on the same state, went unnoticed.

Three days. Three days is more than enough for him, he can definitely win to the Akaningyo again, and this time, he swears he'll fall hard. And the pride of the one and only Sasuke Uchiha will be on top again.

Three days, he said and yet here he is, sitting inside his room with his sketch pad at front of him, with only a couple of hours to go to pass their Art output, tomorrow is the deadline and still he hasn't started yet! He hated this, he hated arts, he may be good at it but takes time to create a masterpiece and this is frustrating for him.

He tried sketching something, first it was a simple sketch of an animal then he threw it on the trash can, then he began doing landscapes, beautiful sceneries then threw it away when he thought it would be so simple.

' _What the hell am I going to do, now?'_

Sasuke paced back and forth inside his room, thinking what he would do for his art output. Not only this but a certain redhead person is in his head making him more annoyed and frustrated as he paced into his room.

He is so busy in his thoughts that he didn't noticed Itachi standing on the door frame, looking at him as if Sasuke's growing another head.

Well, it's pretty surprising that the ever famous Sasuke Uchiha is having _this_ moment. It is priceless. Itachi smirked at this, _'I wonder if this is about what Sasori told me…'_

 **[FLASHBACK]**

 _The Akatsuki fraternity founder, Yahiko made a small gathering inside the Akatsuki mansion, every Akatsuki members are present and are having a pretty good time._

 _Sasori approached Itachi and gave him a bottle of beer, "Want some?"_

 _Itachi nodded and took the bottle from Sasori, "How's the plan going?" Itachi asked in curiosity, sure he saw Sasuke back at home but he was the same as ever that left him clueless on what's happening and he wanted to know if things are getting better for his little brother and the pink haired girl._

" _Your brother sort it out." Sasori replied nonchalantly, "What do you mean 'sort it out'?" Itachi eyes him carefully, "He likes her. He's just so stubborn to admit it." Sasori sighed inwardly and chug down in his drink._

" _That's Sasuke for you." Itachi chuckled at Sasori's remarks, "Then it's done?"_

" _What's done?" Sasori looked at him with a raised eyebrow, golden eyes shows a hint of regret or… sadness?_

" _Pretending, to make him jealous?" Itachi said looking Sasori sharply, there's something wrong and he knows this has something to do with their plan._

'This isn't going to be great. Don't tell me he—

" _What if I'm falling for her?" Sasori interrupts Itachi's thoughts, he is right. This is definitely a wrong thing. Very wrong._

" _What do you mean?" Itachi furrowed his eyebrows, Did Sasori really fall for her?_

" _I mean it Itachi, I'm starting to like her…" Sasori looked at the bottle in his hands, contemplating on how things started to get complicated. "I…"_

" _Play fair, Sasori." Itachi simply said and shook his head._

 _The said guy looked at him in disbelief, "Play fair? I thought you're going to be mad."_

 _Itachi scoff at this, "Why would I? If you like her, so be it but I want you to play fair, Sasuke's involve here and if you are right that he likes her just the way you like her, then may the best man wins."_

 _Sasori looked at him and smirked, "Fine by me, now it's going to be a real thing."_

 _Itachi suddenly looked at him with all seriousness, "Just be warned Sasori, I treat her as my little sister and don't forget that I know you, play fair Sasori, If you made a dirty move, I swear… I'll be the one to drag you down to hell."_

" _I won't mess up."_

 **[END OF FLASHBACK]**

Itachi's conversation with Sasori went just like that, he doesn't have an intention to tell Sasuke what Sasori told him, he doesn't know the plan to begin with and now that everything went _more_ complicated, he doesn't want to interfere anymore.

The elder Uchiha shook off his thoughts and looked at the scene before him, Sasuke is still pacing back and forth in his room, and he still didn't notice Itachi all along. Deciding that his younger brother is being _out of character_ he straightened himself up and moves closers at Sasuke.

"Otouoto."

Sasuke snapped back from his thoughts and stopped pacing, he looked at his older brother slightly raising one of his eyebrows.

"What's bothering you?" Itachi asked him with a ghost of a smile in his face. "Nothing." Sasuke spat at him and sits on his office chair, eyeing the sketch pad before him, _again._

Itachi sighed as he moves at the edge of Sasuke's bed, sitting on to it, he eyed him for a minute before he speaks, "Nothing? Then why are you looking at the sketch pad as if you're threatening to murder it?"

Sasuke cursed under his breath, pinching the bridge of his nose. He leaned his back to on his office hair and rested his head on it, "I don't know what to do."

The other person smirked, "Sakura?"

Sasuke immediately looked at his brother, "Cut it out, Itachi, I'm not talking about Sakura!"

Itachi held his two hands before him, waving it as a sign of defense, "Chill out, Sasuke. If it's not about Sakura, then what is this about?"

For the umpteen time Sasuke sighed and straightened his posture as he looked at his brother, "Art output" He paused contemplating on how would he put it, _'He'll laugh at me if I said I need to beat his 'friend'.'_

' _ **But that's the truth, just admit it.'**_

' _Then what? He'll tease me to no end? Hell no!'_

' _ **You little stubborn, prideful prick!'**_

' _Watch it, I'm you, so whatever you tell me, that's what you are.'_

"Earth to Sasuke? You're acting weird, are you sure this isn't about Sakura?" Itachi snapped his finger at front Sasuke, his sly grin never fades.

"You wish." Sasuke rolled his eyes on his brother, leaving his thoughts on another place.

"What about the Art output?" Itachi crossed his arms before him, slightly slumping as he sits comfortably at Sasuke's bed.

"I need to create an art in my own style." Sasuke simply said looking elsewhere, obviously avoiding Itachi's gaze. "I'm assuming that you can't think of something to do?"

Sasuke nods his head quietly, tapping his foot in annoyance and awkwardness.

"Your art style is painting then paint." Itachi simply said, undoing his arms and put it on the mattresses as he leaned on it, eyeing Sasuke with his harp gaze.

The latter snapped at him, "Paint what Itachi! What!"

Itachi looked at him, his face plastered a surprised reaction, then went back into its calm and collected demeanor, "Wait here."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and repositioned himself at his chair, he leaned on it and toppled his feet on the table, not minding the poor sketch pad.

A minute or so, he heard Itachi's footsteps, slowly approaching him. He was about to turn around to see what his brother's up to when a photo shoved right into his field of vision.

Sasuke stared at it for a while, his eyes are clearly surprised and his jaws left a gap in between.

Itachi looked amused at his brother's reaction, this is clearly a priceless scene before him.

"Paint it."

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** ** _I'm so sorry! It's been so long since I've updated this. I don't even think that there are still people who are reading this but I'll try to finish this once and for all. I have been so busy with my life and stopped doing fanfictions._**

 ** _I hope this time I will have the right motivation and inspiration that would push me to do fanfictions again, since I have tons of it on my archieve._**

 ** _If you're still reading and following this, I will finish this story._**

 ** _Thank you! Please R & R_**

 ** _~YatsuNarurasuke21_**


	9. Masterpiece

**SUMMARY: AU. What happens if a Sasuke Uchiha, a Sakura Haruno and a red-haired man formed a love triangle? Pretty much boring, huh? Because Sasuke isn't really the type of a person who cares too much, he is neither protective nor possessive and most of all he is not a jealous type of a man. NOPE, NOT AT ALL. DEFINITELY NOT.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. MASASHI KISHIMOTO DOES.**

* * *

" _You're art style is painting then paint." Itachi simply said, undoing his arms and put it on the mattresses as he leaned on it, eyeing Sasuke with his harp gaze._

 _The latter snapped at him, "Paint what Itachi! What!"_

 _Itachi looked at him, his face plastered a surprised reaction, then went back into its calm and collected demeanor, "Wait here."_

 _Sasuke rolled his eyes and repositioned himself at his chair, he leaned on it and toppled his feet on the table, not minding the poor sketch pad._

 _A minute or so, he heard Itachi's footsteps, slowly approaching him. He was about to turn around to see what his brother's up to when a photo shoved right into his field of vision._

 _Sasuke stared at it for a while, his eyes are clearly surprised and his jaws left a gap in between._

 _Itachi looked amused at his brother's reaction, this is clearly a priceless scene before him._

" _Paint it."_

* * *

 **"You're Mine, Only Mine"**

 **CHAPTER 9 : "Masterpiece"**

Thursday, the day when this torture will end, and well when Sasuke will finally beat Sasori's ass or so what he thinks.

Adjusting his necktie on the mirror, Sasuke run a hand on his hair, combing it neatly taking a deep breath as he look on his reflection.

' _Let's see if he can beat me.'_ smirking on his reflection on the mirror, he went down stairs to catch his brother, Itachi in his usual business wear.

"Good morning, otouoto." Itachi greeted him with his gentle smile, knowing what day it is, he can easily tell why Sasuke's being odd today.

"Morning." Sasuke simply said as he walked his way to the door.

"My, my, aren't we grumpy today? Aren't you going to eat at least? Breakfast is the most important meal of a day." Asking his brother and getting no response but the sound of the door being shut when he left the house.

Itachi sighed as he shook his head, "Ah, young love." He can only imagine what will happen today and is quite excited to know if Sasuke did make the painting well.

Of course, Itachi knows what Sasori exactly dares to show the class, he knows him as his subordinate and as one of his brothers in the fraternity. He might not admit it but Sasori is great at art quite frankly, his art style is beyond a two-dimensional art work, his masterpiece is nothing close to the painting but he knows that Sasuke got this. And he knows exactly why, he just hopes that the others sees this too.

The room slowly begins to get full as the class hours are nearing, the students begin to fill the room, occasionally greeting their classmates and talking with their friends. Bragging about their works of art.

When a certain redhead went inside the room, all eyes turned at him, why not? It's odd enough that he carried a wooden box inside the room. What could his art style could possibly be?

Looks of curiosity followed his trails as he sat at his seat looking at Sakura and immediately greeting her, "Good morning, Sakura-chan" Sasori greeted her right away with his smooth voice.

Hearing his greeting Sakura turned from the girls, that she have been talking to, to Sasori, "Oh. Good morning, Sasori-kun!"

Sasuke can't help but to flinch at this, even if he's not looking at then, he can only imagine how Sasori looks at Sakura and having known of his new found feelings, he can already feel his blood boiling, not that he admits it anyways.

Sakura took a good look at Sasori and stops on the wooden box right on top of his desk, "Oh! Is that what you're going to present?!" she exclaimed, clearly knowing what it is.

"Hmmm?" Sasori followed where Sakura was looking, smirking on finding out what she means, "I thought you forgot about that. But to answer your question, yes. Yes, it is. It's a form of art anyways."

"Oh my! I'm so excited to see their reactions! I know how beautiful your works are!" she cheered happy, too happy on Sasuke's opinion who apparently is listening to their conversation.

Sasuke locked his gaze on the big canvas at front of him.

 **[FLASHBACK]**

"Hey! Good morning, Sasuke-teme!" Naruto greeted him, already inside the room as he talked to Hinata.

"Dobe." He greeted him back and looking at Hinata giving her a curt nod as a greeting which she copied back.

"What's that?!" Leaving Hinata on her seat, Naruto jumped at Sasuke and tried to reach the big canvas in his hands. "Let me see!"

"No. You'll ruin it." Sasuke shoved Naruto's hand off of the covered canvas.

Naruto looked at him pointedly, "Heh! Show off!" And returned on Hinata's company.

One by one filled up the room, his friends enter as well, one after another.

Ino and Tenten stopped by his desk as well eyeing the canvas that is covered in white paper, "Mind telling us what's in it?" Ino chirped looking curiously at the canvas as if she can take a peak on it.

"Painting." Sasuke simply said earning a look from Ino and Tenten. Now Tenten asked, "What did you paint?"

"Hn." He simply grunted avoiding any more conversations.

"You mono-syllabic bastard!" Ino retorted and went back to her seat. Bragging about her work of art.

Eyeing everyone around, he saw his friends, Naruto having the sketch of Hinata, he didn't even bothered to redraw it and make it more refined, Hinata on the other side did a graphite art of Naruto, it's better than Naruto he noted. Ino having a clay model of her holding a pineapple is quite a cringe, he can only shook his head as she heard her nagging Shikamaru for doing nothing, this always happens. Neji went a little bit different matching with Tenten, they had both their pen tabs with them, Digital Art he suspects as they kept pointing at each other's work, making some changes from time to time. Then goes his other friends that made some weird art, Kiba creating a stuffed dog, his sewing skills is quite impressive. Chouji making faces on his chips and ending up eating them earning another nagging session from Ino. Shino drawing a detailed picture of a bug with its labels on it, someone needs to remind him that this is an art class and not biology. Lee created a clay art too, of him and his standing father, Might Guy.

At long last, Sakura went inside the room. Sasuke didn't know but he is quite expecting her to be with Sasori but when no one followed her inside the room, he sighed and relaxed his tensed shoulders.

Sitting next to him, Sakura greeted him first, "Good morning, Sasuke-kun!" Said man glanced at her, "Morning." she giggled at this, shaking her head and looked at the big canvas on his desk.

"Is that a painting?" She went to touched it, glancing at Sasuke, reassuring that he won't get mad for doing so, seeing that he just looked at the canvas. She tried to look at the paper that covered it, seeing if she can take a peak.

"You won't see a trace." Sasuke simply said, making Sakura jumped a little, smiling sheepishly at him, "Hehe, sorry about that Sasuke-kun..."

"Aa." He simply replied. "It's been a long time since I saw a painting of yours, this must be a beauty.." She said softly just as her smile.

Sasuke looked at it, he looked at her with much care in his eyes, "It sure is."

Shin Kunohana shortly went inside the room, his materials with him. The class greeted him in chorus and he greeted them back in glee.

"Well, I think now's the time for presenting?"

The class cheered in excitement.

Shin called his students one by one, nothing in particular stands out yet, just the usual drawings, some on anime characters and cartoons which the class laughed and joked about, no bad blood.

"Shino." Shin called out, hearing his name Shino stand up on his seat and proceeded at the front, vellum board in hand, he turned it around to reveal his 'art' of a bug, with labels on it. Seeing this some of his classmate shakes their head and face palmed.

Shin sweat dropped on what he saw, "Shino.. I think I told you to draw an art… not… err?" Glancing on the vellum board thinking of a way to say it politely.

"This is art for me. Why? Art isn't just about what we perceive as art but rather we create art based on what we think is art." Shino replied.

Shin sighed not wanting to make the conversation any longer and accepted Shino's conclusion seeing that he is partly correct. Gesturing the class to clap for the man before them, they all clapped along and he proceeded to the next student. "Kiba!"

Kiba beamed and runs at the front as soon as his name called, he presented a stuffed dog that looks exactly like Akamaru, his best friend. Girls looked at it and some even commented, 'aww' and 'that's cute'.

"Did you do this by yourself?" Shin smiled at him looking at the perfectly done stuffed dog with the perfect sewing skills.

"Yup!" Kiba cheerfully said showing off his hands, several of his fingers tapped with band aids giving proof that he did it by hand. "This is really amazing, Kiba. You could make use of your skills and talent!"

Said name, nods his head in glee and pride, being proud of himself as his classmates gave him a round of applause. Bowing in respect at Shin, he took the stuffed dog in his hands and he walks back to his seats

"Chouji."

Chouji stands up but didn't take a step forward, Shin raised an eyebrow on him, "Chouji?" The said man scratched the back of his head, smiling sheepishly, "Uhh.. Sensei, I might've eaten my art.."

Knowing that this had happen a lot of time in some other subjects, as his fellow teachers had said, he sighed in disbelief and gestured for him to seat, "Okay. Well, how about you, Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru didn't bulge in his seat and just shrugged at Shin who asks in return, "Did you even think to do it?"

"Too troublesome." Shikamaru implied shrugging at Shin.

Shin was about to say something when Ino quirked in, "I told them to do it right just this once! Ahhh!" She said in frustration tugging her high pony tail a bit.

"It's fine Ino, I've been notified about this. Well, how about showing you art?" Shin replied softly taking a good look at the modeling clay that sat upon her desk. She beamed at this and she swiftly get her art and walked to the front.

"Here's mine! As you can see, this is me." Ino grinned at everyone being proud of what she did. Earning a 'wow', 'nice' and 'that's sexy as you are' she grinned and nodded her head.

Shin is quite impressed as well, peering closer to the model that she did, he can see the small details that she put into it, including what seems to be a pineapple that she is holding.

"This is a great art. I'm quite impressed. The details are exceptional!" Shin clapped his hand and the class soon followed suit.

Ino proudly took the claps and praises, nodding at front. "Next stuff! Tenten?"

Tenten grabbed her pen tablet with her but then paused before she walks completely to the front, noticing her movements, "What's the matter, Tenten?"

She gave Shin a sheepish smile before answering, "I was wondering.. If.. I can present my artwork with Neji?"

The class went wild hearing this, they knew something's between the two, and all they need is this some-kind-of confirmation. Her friends knowingly looked at Neji, waiting for hum to stand up as well, looks like he was shocked as well but nevertheless he gets up with his tablet finally going at front with Tenten.

"So, why do you want to present together?"

Neji's the first one to turn around his tablet, showing a girl character that has a great similarity and resemblance to Tenten. She then turned hers as well, it looked like Neji as well minus his long flowing tresses that's being help in a pony tail.

"This is our OC's, we took the reference to each other and I've been using this to be the characters in my stories, having Neji to create the male character. I wanted to present this two at the same time since they go by together in the story." Tenten explained and Neji nodded in agreement, "She asked me some time back then to draw a boy character for her story, saying that she isn't good at drawing a male character."

Shin looked at their work and back at them with a knowing smile, "And you two go by together as well?" His tone was more of a statement rather than a question.

Tenten blushed at this and Neji simply looked away, redish ears went noticed by Sasuke who apparently is smirking at the seen before him, he never expect that Neji's the one to go in a relationship. Especially, not with the Tenten girl.

As the class settled down, Shin asked them to get back to their seats which Neji and Tenten complied. "Hinata? Can you show yours at front?"

Hinata squeaked a little when Shin called her name, "Y-yes!"

She walked timidly at the front of the class and showed her graphite art of Naruto, it's a picture that Sakura quickly recognize, she looked at Sasuke who looked at her as well.

It was a portrait of the picture of Naruto that Hinata took a shot from last Christmas using Sasuke's phone via Sakura, which forced Sasuke to give his phone to her. **The rest is history.**

The class went wild again, whistling and squealing about Hinata and Naruto, the whole class - if not the whole campus - knows that Hinata has feelings for Naruto.

Naruto stood up and clapped along, "I drew Hinata! Look! LOOK!" He screamed in glee and let everyone take a good look at his sketch. Shin didn't even scolded Naruto for not putting it on a decent paper and not renewing it, he sees that both Hinata and Naruto were happy. Ah, young love.

As soon as Naruto and Hinata as well as the class settled down and calmed down, Sakura stood up noticing that Shin is looking at her and motioning for her to come next which she abide carrying a canvas with her.

"I didn't know that you paint, Sakura." Shin grinned at her, seeing her painting as she turned it around for the class to see.

Sakura painted her favorite place, Sasuke mused. It was the view by the river in the morning sky by spring season, as the cherry blossoms bloom under the sun.

It was a beautiful landscape and it made Shin happy, "This is so beautiful Sakura."

"Thank you, sensei. It wasn't that much, I haven't been practicing so my painting might be a little sloppy." She shyly confessed that earned protests.

"Forehead! It's beautiful! Just accept the compliment!" Ino yelled at her, "Yeah, Ino's right Sakura-chan! It's faaar beautiful than any of the paintings that we saw!" Naruto supported Ino, nodding in agreement.

"That's correct. That's the best thing I've seen so far." Sasori claimed, shooting her a sweet smile that made Sasuke's eyes roll,

"Thank you so much for appreciating my painting. But I think the next people has the best art work that you will ever see." Sakura queried.

Her statement made everyone curious and looked at the last two person that hasn't presented yet. **Sasuke and Sasori.**

Returning to her seat with her art in hand, she looked at Sasuke beside her, "I think that your painting is far greater than mine. Goodluck, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasori didn't turn his head toward the two, but he knows that she's been cheering him. What could the Uchiha possibly paint? He knows that the Uchihas are full-packed with talent. That goes for Itachi as well, he's pretty talented, himself.

Shin clasped his hands to gain everyone's attention, seeing that they are all too excited for Sasuke and Sasori's masterpieces. "Sasuke. Sasori."

The two stands right away as soon as Shin called their name, a big canvas covered in white paper on Sasuke's hands and a wooden box. Full of mystery.

They both set their masterpiece on the desk.

"Go on. Show it to us."

"I'll go first then." Sasori stated, looking briefly at Sasuke for his approvement.

As soon as he revealed what's inside the wooden box, the room fell silent, mouth gaping, and eyes are glimmering in awe.

Sakura on the other hand, sits happily. She know's that Sasori is into puppets and is actually a puppeteer back on Suna, his family run a business about puppets as well. Nevertheless, she still looks forward for Sasuke's painting, it excites her even more that he will get to revel hi painting last.

For a minute or so, the room and the world seemed to stop, they were amazed so as Shin who has his mouth agape as well. Regaining his senses, he first went to take a great look at Sasori's work of art. Scratch that, it was a Masterpiece.

"His name is Sandaime. I made him myself."

It was an average small puppet about 15-inch tall and a very fine piece of art indeed. It almost looks like a porcelain doll if it wasn't for the joints of the puppets, it has a darkened skin, seeing as this is the original color of the wood that he had used to create it, its black hair looks soft as well, and its golden eyes looked lively, Sasori dressed it in a dark grey puffer jacket with fur collar. It's almost creepy, it looks so alive.

"It looks very alive. I didn't expect that someone is still interested in making puppets." Shin said. "I think you could join an art contest for this, you'll win for sure!"

Sasori smiled in flattery, the class soon joined the praise.

" _You're so cool, Sasori-chaaan!"_

" _You got some skill man, dayyum!"_

" _That's so amazing! I bet no one can outdo you!"_

" _You two both look so handsome!"_

" _Can you make a puppet of me?"_

The class blared praises and questions that flattered him too much.

Sasuke stands still, waiting for the crowd to settle down so he can present his, smirk forming on his face.

"Come on! Let's move on to Sasuke-teme already! I wanna go eat rameeen!" Naruto's voice echoed to throughout the room, getting everyone's attention.

The noise died down immediately and looked at Sasuke and to Sasuke's still covered canvas. "Sasuke. Go ahead."

All of a sudden, Sasuke thought that his painting is intriguing, he never painting anything like that before and he knows that this will get some talks afterwards but he doesn't care anymore. This is it, he mused. He just need to suck and swallow his pride and ego.

Sasuke began to rip the white paper that covered his painting. A sign that it was newly painted and that he is really a painter.

Piece by piece they started to see the painting, it has a dark sky, with white and yellow dots. The night sky, everyone mused. It excites them and frustrates them that Sasuke is actually taking his time uncovering his masterpiece.

Then the moon showed, along with the sea, it that as dark as the sky but reflects every specter of light that it catches. It glistened with the moonlight, as if the moon is kissing the sun, it was breath taking. It's not just beautiful, it's elegant, serene. Like you could feel the gentleness and the calm seaside, like you can feel the breeze.

As the land shows, which is colored white but darkened in the painting, almost everyone recognize the place and was even hooked into it, it's by the beach, the seaside, where the ever famous fireworks from the Sakura festival shows. And then, just as they were expecting, it shows the cherry blossoms, not to many but it dances with the wind, some of its flowers flew with the wind.

There's the last piece of paper that covered one part, Sasuke tore it down, sighing as he does, not knowing what would be their reaction.

As soon as he removed the paper from that part, sounds pf gasps filled the room.

 _It's perfect._

There.

A girl stand, side facing the audiences, as they took the appearance of the girl in the painting. Her petite body shows under her white night gown that flew by the wind, flawless skin, soft and creamy. Her seemingly soft hands trying to grasp the cherry blossom petals that was taken by the wind. Her rosy hair went with the wind as well but careful not to blocked her face, it just flew perfectly almost making her look like she has a halo but in pink. Her face spells pure elegance and serenity, she seems calm, happy, contented.

Everyone turned to look at the person that seems to be in the painting.

 _Sakura._

 _His Masterpiece_

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** _**Here ya go! I think this is the longest chapter as of now, I went with the flow trying to explain their art.**_

 _ **Please tune in again! Hahaha. I'm going to make this much interesting from now on, new ideas sprouting from my head.**_

 _ **If in any case you want to suggest or you want to see something on the story feel free to PM me or put it in the reviews.**_

 _ **If you want me to make you some fan fic request, I'll be happy to comply and make it for you guys!**_

 _ **Hope you like it!**_

 _ **~YatsuNarurasuke101**_


	10. The Question

**SUMMARY: AU. What happens if a Sasuke Uchiha, a Sakura Haruno and a red-haired man formed a love triangle? Pretty much boring, huh? Because Sasuke isn't really the type of a person who cares too much, he is neither protective nor possessive and most of all he is not a jealous type of a man. NOPE, NOT AT ALL. DEFINITELY NOT.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. MASASHI KISHIMOTO DOES.**

* * *

 _It's perfect._

 _There._

 _A girl stand, side facing the audiences, as they took the appearance of the girl in the painting. Her petite body shows under her white night gown that flew by the wind, flawless skin, soft and creamy. Her seemingly soft hands trying to grasp the cherry blossom petals that was taken by the wind. Her rosy hair went with the wind as well but careful not to blocked her face, it just flew perfectly almost making her look like she has a halo but in pink. Her face spells pure elegance and serenity, she seems calm, happy, contented._

 _Everyone turned to look at the person that seems to be in the painting._

 _Sakura._

 _His Masterpiece_

* * *

 **You're Mine, Only Mine"**

 **CHAPTER 10 : "The Question"**

Sakura looked at Sasuke in shocked. This went unexpected. Sure, she knows that Sasuke is a great painter but never had she expected that she will be the center of his masterpiece.

Shin continued his lecture, giving small remarks telling his class that they all did well, except for the people that didn't do anything or haven't been able to present their artworks due to some things. He also told them off that they need to leave their art works in the school property center, saying that it will be used in the upcoming art exhibit.

As for Sasuke and Sakura, they didn't talk to each other when Sasuke settled down in his seat, not even sparing a glance when he sat. Knowing that this would cause a gossip, he think for his next move that will surely assure his spot in Sakura's heart. Not that he will say that aloud. It's even weird for him to even think about it.

Sakura sit there quietly, ignoring the glances that her classmates throw at her, she knows that this will spread fast, as soon as they leave the classroom, the news will spread in no time. She expected that Sasuke's painting is going to be beautiful and that it would impress everyone in their class and even Shin but this is totally different. She thinks that the reason that Sasuke painted that particular scene is because it is beautiful but she couldn't shake off the thought that Sasuke maybe, just maybe, starting to like her back.

The art class was dismissed and they went to their next classes.

"They're such an idiot!" Ino remarked as she stared back and forth at Sakura and Sasuke's retreating form, both are going on the opposite way of the hall way to their next class.

"I-ino! Why did you say that?" Hinata gasped looking at Ino's annoyed look.

"Just look at them! Sasuke really did a romantic thing and Sakura. SA-KU-RA! She just stared at him and didn't even said a word! If I was her I'm going to make a move and kiss him right in front of everyone!" Ino said in full excitement, causing Hinata to blush on what Ino had just said.

"B‑but maybe they're just… just shy?" Hinata doubtfully said. Ino rolled her eyes on Hinata's attempt to defend the two.

"They'll work it out eventually! Don't worry!" A very familiar voice said. They turned to the source of the voice and saw Naruto leaning against the door frame, "I know Sasuke! And you know Sakura too, Ino! We're worried about nothing!"

Ino looked at him at disgust, he never been serious about anything except being in a relationship with Hinata of course, _'Maybe he really did mature, huh.'_

Ino huffed in annoyance and waved her hand on the two, "Fine! Fine! I just can't wait for them to get laid!"

* * *

"Uchiha."

"Akaningyo."

"So you got some senses and finally made a move to get her from me?" Sasori said, leaning on the lockers.

The hallway are empty, as soon as the bell rang signifying for the lunch break, he immediately went to the lockers knowing that Sasuke will go here first before joining his friends at the cafeteria.

The empty hallways is the greatest thing that Sasori could imagine, because then he can now talk to his competitor. At first, he was shocked as well, it is indeed beautiful and maybe this might be the most beautiful painting that he have ever seen, in their current level, of course, he couldn't take his eyes off of the painting, it screams peace in his mind but he shook it off and rolled his eyes. He never expected that Sasuke would make that move, he can imagine if someone else did it but Sasuke? Not Sasuke.

"She was never yours and will never be."

Sasuke didn't eyed him and continued putting unnecessary things to his locker and getting what he will be needing for his class after lunch.

"You think you won?" Sasori glared at his back, "I'll still fight for her."

Sasuke this time looked at him, "You know for a fact that she likes me, and also for a fact that I like her. What part of it that you don't get?"

"The part that you will have her. You don't deserve Sakura, Sasuke. Not even a single hair deserves to be yours." Sasori smirked at him, he knows that Sasuke's beyond irritated at this point. Uchihas.

Sasuke scoff, "And what Akaningyo? You think you deserve her? Have you forgot? You're a fraternity member and I know what you do."

He didn't wait for Sasori to reply, he gather his things in his bag and went to the way where the cafeteria is.

"I won't give her up… I'll get her. No matter what it takes."

* * *

Sakura can feel the knowing stares and glances that her schoolmates give her, she was getting her lunch at the counter and she can already feel the glares that bore at her back that she guessed Sasuke's was a part of his fans club, _'Stupid fan girls;_. She sighed in defeat getting her orders at the counter and ignoring the girls that glared at her.

Looking up for her friends in their usual seat, she plumped down next to Naruto. Hoping that they won't talk about it and just let them deal with it. Unfortunately for her, luck is not on her side.

"How's our lucky little Sakura doing?" Ino teasingly said, wiggling her eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

"What are you talking about, Ino-pig?" Sakura blushed, eyeing her food instead.

"What do you mean what am I talking about?! Isn't it obvious?! Sasuke likes you! You've been waiting for that your whooole life!" Ino exclaimed even making big gestures with her arms and harms.

"Ino-pig, shush! Everyone can here you!" Sakura said getting nervous at the knowing stares of their schoolmates that passes their usual table, "Nonsense! It's not like everyone doesn't know about!"

"Ino's right, I hear a bunch of fan girls talking about it at my last class before lunch." Tenten said nodding thought. "I think one of them is in our art class... the girl that draw Sasuke, remember?"

"You're pretty famous Sakura-chaaan!" Naruto cheerfully said hooking up an arm on her shoulders which she bitterly shrugged off, "I bet Sasuke's thinking about asking you out now! Heh! That Teme! I know he likes you back!"

"Not you too, Naruto!" Sakura sighed for the umpteen time, "Let's not think about this too much, maybe Sasuke painted it because of the scenery and not because of me."

"Yeah right. If Sasuke's such a great artist then he could just remove you from it, if he wants to paint the scenery that is!" Ino concluded, rolling her eyes at the end of her sentences. "Or maybe… YOU ARE the beautiful scenery."

"Oh yeah! Now that you mentioned it… How did Sasuke have that picture?"

"What picture?"

Sasuke winced when he saw that he get all of the attention of his friends, this rarely happens. Especially from Shikamaru and Neji, that is lazy and doesn't care about him, respectively.

Naruto almost throw his drink on Hinata when Sasuke suddenly speaks behind him. "Well! Speaking of the devil!"

"Hn." Said person, sits down on the empty space beside Sakura putting down his tray on the table.

"Teme! How dare you not to speak to Sakura after that!" Naruto turned to look at Sasuke, ignoring the blushing Sakura between them.

Sasuke looked back at him eyebrow raised, then he turned to look at Sakura and break into one of his smirks. "After what?"

"Just ask Sakura out, Teme! You're so dense!" Naruto accused. Which gained a snort from Ino, "Coming from the idiot that didn't know that a certain girl likes him until after 8 years?"

"10" Tenten corrected, giving Ino a high-five and laugh afterwards. Neji and Shikamaru sighed at this, "Troublesome women."

Hinata blushed from this, as Naruto stayed quiet but glared at Ino and Tenten in response.

Sakura suddenly saw Ino's eyes glints mischievously. _'Don't you dare, Ino-pig!'_ The two exchanged glances before Ino speaks again, "Soo…"

"Where's Sasori, Sasuke?" Ino smirks when he saw Sasuke flinch in her question. _'Oh? Did I hit a soft spot?'_

"Here!"

Everyone turned a look at him, mostly in shock and disbelief. Seems like destiny is joking around them.

Sasori took a seat at the only available seat at front of Sasuke and started eating his food, ignoring the stares that he receives. Talk about awkward.

"Man! This is going to be a long daaaay!" Kiba said eating his lunch, looking at his friends.

* * *

Naruto, Sasori and Sakura stood at the gates, waiting for Sasuke, Sasori and Hinata at their meeting place to walk home together, this became their routine but Sakura seems nervous on having both Sasuke and Sasori with them.

"Sakura-chan? Sakura-chaaaan!"

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts when she hears Naruto calling her, "What is it Naruto?"

"You look nervous." Naruto commented, frowning ever slightly at her, "Geez! Thanks Captain Obvious!"

"If you're worried about me and Sasuke, don't be." Sasori spoke this time looking at Sakura as if she's the only one there, completely ignoring Naruto who looked at them back and forth.

Sakura looked at Sasori as well looking worried and nervous but before she can say anything Sasori's phone rings, "Oh wait. Let me take this."

With that he picked it up and went to the other side, a little far from them, making sure that they won't hear his conversation to the caller.

Naruto and Sakura didn't saw the bad at this, besides Sasori always get so secretive when he answers his phone and for Sakura, she guessed that maybe it is about their business or from the leader of their fraternity which Itachi is also a member of.

"Ne, Sakura-chan?" Sakura looked at Naruto and raised an eyebrow at him, prying her eyes away from Sasori. "Yeah?"

"Umm... Uhhh…"

Now Sakura's really curious Naruto never really acted this way, stuttering and didn't know what to say and how to say it, _'It must be about Hinata'_

"About Hinata-chan…" He shyly said, having a small blush on his cheeks, unable to meet Sakura's eyes. "I want to take her out on a date… And ya'know! I think it's better if I take her anywhere else… I know she's getting sick of ramen! I j-just… I just wanna make her happy."

Sakura softened on Naruto's reason, seems like the two really hit it off. "Naruto… You know by now that Hinata will do anything for you and I don't think that she'll be sick of what you love, especially Ramen! But if you want to take her somewhere else, I know a place! It's at the Kagura district, the name of the restaurant is 'The Place', it sounds so simplistic but it's a really nice and cozy restaurant. Plus! I think Hinata will love the design of the restaurant and the food too! I can guarantee that it's delicious!"

Naruto stared at her in awe noting down in his head the name of the restaurant and where it can be found.

Noticing the incoming footsteps, they looked inside the campus to see Sasuke and Hinata walking to their way.

"Hinata-chaaaaaan!"

Naruto runs to Hinata and hugged her tight, she looks that she's going to faint any minute now, Sakura debate whether it's because Naruto hugged or she's out of breath. It can also be the both.

Sakura looked at Sasuke, this time, as he walked to her place and stopped when he's at front of her, not sparing a word, he's just looking at her

"Sasuke-kun."

Sakura called up to him softly, like it was one with the wind.

"Sakura-chan."

And the moment was ruined by none other than Sasori, Sasuke glared at him, seeing that Sasori strike a glance and a smirk at him before looking at Sakura, who's looking at him when he called her.

"I think I'll be going now. I need to take care of something."

Sakura narrowed an eye on him, _'He's acting suspicious'_

Sasori pocketed his phone and went to look where Naruto and Hinata are, "Naruto! Hinata! I should be going by now! I need to run an errand!" Waving his hand on them.

Naruto immediately went to their spot with Hinata behind him, "Well then! We should be leaving as well! Right, Hinata-chan?"

"Y-yes." Hinata responded, eyeing everyone. "Wait. You two?" Sakura looked at her for explanation. "Yes, N-naruto-kun said that we'll g-go to a restaurant in t-the Kagura district."

"What?! Naruto!" Sakura looked at Naruto in anger, who held his hand at front of him in defense, "S-sorry Sakura-chan, I just wanna take this chance to take her out! And hey! It's not that bad! You'll get to be with Sasuke! So… We'll be going! Byeee!"

Naruto grabbed Hinata and ran for the bus stop, not waiting for Sakura's reply nor letting Hinata to say her goodbye.

An awkward silence surrounded the three, no one wanted to speak but then Sasori sighed, "Well, I should be going as well. See you tomorrow. Good luck." He walks down the alley without sparing a glance, his last words is seemingly directed to Sasuke and not to Sakura.

When the two of them are finally alone, Sasuke took his chance to go with his plan. "Let's walk. The sun will set soon."

"O-okay!" Sakura was a little shock, Sasuke isn't really the one to start conversations.

They walk in silence, just their footsteps and the sound of the cars and the people passing by is heard, unless they can hear each other's heart that. Oblivious of each other, Sakura starts a conversation this time, "Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn." He grunted as he took a glance at her in the side of his eye.

"Why did you painted it?" Sakura asks looking at him as they walk side to side. He didn't bother to answer, thinking how he could deliver his words correctly.

Thinking that he won't respond to her question, she sighed in defeat and return her gaze on the road.

"I think it's beautiful."

Sakura's head perked up when she heard his answer, "Beautiful? He saw Sasuke nodded in response. "I can agree with that, the scenery is indeed beautiful…"

' _But why me?'_

Sasuke suddenly stopped in his tracks, "I'm not talking about the scenery, Sakura."

Sakura stopped when she heard it, her hearts starts beating like crazy, faster than before. She turned around to look at him, he has his eyes on her, his face look calm and stoic but she saw his lips turning upside.

"W-what do you mean?"

"I painted it because I think you stand out on that picture. The scenery is nice but don't forget that you're the center of it."

 **[FLASHBACK]**

 _It was a spring night and the Uchiha brothers decided to get a walk on the beach, Itachi said that it was a scenery to see. Besides, he wanted to have some time with his brother._

" _Is it really necessary?" Sasuke asked his big brother, Itachi as he put his shoes on._

" _Back when you were just a little kid, you always asked me to play with you and now you resent being with me? You're already putting your shoes on." Itachi answered, a soft smile gracing his face._

 _Sasuke sighed in defeat and stood up. "Let's just go, Aniki." He walked passed Itachi and went to the door._

" _See you're even excited." Itachi shakes his head, following Sasuke out._

 _They decided not to take the car and walk their way at the beach that's when they saw a very familiar girl going out of her house and locking it._

 _She wears a white nightgown and a straw hat with red ribbon on it, she also wear a shoulder purse where she puts her key when she finished locking up her place._

" _Sakura-chan." Itachi is the first one to greet her, earning her attention._

" _Itachi-san!" Sakura looked at Itachi first and to his side, "Sasuke-kun!"_

 _Sakura walked to them, eyeing the two, "Where are you going? It's already night time!"_

 _Itachi chuckled at her and pats her head only to ruffle her hair, "We should ask you the same Sakura."_

 _She suddenly realizes that she's going out as well, "Ah… I'm going to the beach for a walk."_

 _The elder Uchiha looked at her in disbelief, "Really? We're going at the beach as well. You should come with us."_

 _Sakura looked at Itachi and then to Sasuke, "Is it alright, Sasuke-kun?"_

 _Sasuke looked at her, he can't help but to smirk at her antics, she's pouting and putting up her pleading eyes. "Aa."_

" _Then it's settled! Let's go." Itachi clasped his hands together and continued walking._

 _Sakura is about to follow Itachi but she was stopped by a hand on her wrist, "Sasuke-kun?" She looked back at him, seeing that he's eyeing her purse, she looked at it and saw that it's closed._

" _Give it to me." Sasuke demanded looking back at her eyes, "W-what?" Sakura swears that if this isn't Sasuke, she would run of screaming that the person is a culprit. "Your purse. Someone might grasp it away from you. Give it to me, I'll carry it."_

 _She stood there in shock but gave him her purse, "Thank you, Sasuke-kun."_

" _Hn."_

 _Sasuke smirked at her, very close to a smile, she can say._

" _What are you two still doing there?"_

 _They were suddenly interrupted by Itachi. That had been two houses away from them._

 _They immediately walked to Itachi and he smiled at the two, the purse that was once with Sakura wasn't went unnoticed by Itachi, he just smiled at them._ 'Ah, young love.'

 _The three of them walked to the beach, sometimes one of the two, Itachi and Sakura, opens up a conversation with Sasuke occasionally giving his remarks and comments. Nevertheless, the walk to the beach is enjoyable, even there are several times that they stopped talking, the silence never bothered Sakura, it was a comfortable silence and she enjoys being with them._

 _As soon as they reached the beach. Sakura stared at it in awe. It's spring season and the cherry blossoms flies with the wind, the moon is like kissing the sea as the water reflects the moonlight, it's better than watching fireworks._

 _All of a sudden, she gave her straw hat to Sasuke, who grasped it right away as Sakura runs to the sea side, she stood there for a minute and tried to look on her surroundings spinning as she go._

'It's beautiful.'

 _But it's not the scenery that he was looking at, it's that girl who's trying to grasp the petals that the wind blew._

 _Click._

 _Click._

 _Click,_

 _Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows and looked beside him, he saw his older brother, camera on his hand. Itachi felt that Sasuke looked at her, "Sorry to ruin your moment, Otouoto. You were staring at her and I thought I should get a picture. I think it will put into a good use."_

" _I'm not staring at her." Sasuke said in defense._

" _Anything you say, Otouoto." Itachi smiled softly looking back at Sakura._

 **[END OF FLASHBACK]**

They both remember that time, they sure did. But back then, Sasuke was in denial and Sakura was oblivious.

Sakura refused to meet Sasuke's eyes and instead she suddenly found the ground interesting, she doesn't know what to say, she wants to ask him why exactly did he paint that, is it because he just find it beautiful? Or is it because of something else? She wants to ask him about his feelings for her. She's so confused.

"Why are you crying?"

Sakura shot a looked at him and touched her face, she's indeed crying. She looked at Sasuke who is gracing a frown on his face and then she turned to look away. She doesn't know what to say. She just want to disappear and forget that this day happened. She's so confused, afraid, worried, nervous.

"N-nothing."

She simply say.

Sasuke felt a pang of guilt in his chest. It never happened before. He hates it when he can't bring himself to say what he wants to say, maybe that's just how he goes. That's what Sasuke Uchiha is.

He sighed and slowly reached out for Sakura, his hand rested on her cheek, his thumb gently wiping away her tears. He turned her head to face her, he can see her confused eyes that wanted answers and that she refuse to meet his eyes.

"Look at me."

Sakura didn't followed Sasuke's command, she simply looked down on the ground.

"Tch, you're annoying."

This time Sakura shot a look at him, only seeing him smirking at her. "I hate you!" She throws her fist on him, wanting to punch him straight in the face only to be caught by Sasuke's other hand.

"You hate me? Then I should cancel the reservation at the _La Presa_ on Saturday _,_ if you hate me that much."

Sakura looked at him in disbelief, "What do you mean a reservation?"

Sasuke smirked at her as he let go of her fist and her cheeks, "I'm taking you out."

"What do you mean you're taking me out?"

Sasuke shakes his head on her, "You really are annoying."

"Wha– Wait!"

Sakura walked after Sasuke as he starts walking to the path where their house leads. Distant voices were heard from Sakura that was answered by grunts from Sasuke.

As they walked away, they didn't noticed the silhouette of a man that stands in the dark alley. A visible smirk plays on his lips.

"A date, huh?"

He chuckled deeply in evil, eyes lingering on Sakura's back. Who turned around as if she felt his gaze but runs back to catch up to Sasuke.

"It's time to come and get ya."

 _ **Who is this man.**_

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ **_Here is it! Sorry while I was writing this, I suddenly got mental block, more like writer's block. The first one was deleted so I think that made it hard for me since I tried to make this with the flow and not playing too hard._**

 ** _Anyways, let me know who do you think this guy is! Hmmm._**

 ** _For Angie, I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to leave this on the curb but my personal life really took a toll on me so I got to stop and focus on those things first but here I am, I'll finish this once and for all. And also, I will be posting some of my drafts. Thank you for the support and still reading this!_**

 _ **I'll be posting the next chapters in a few days.**_

 _ **Please R & R!**_

 _ **~YatsuNarurasuke21**_


	11. Who's Dating Who?

**SUMMARY: AU. What happens if a Sasuke Uchiha, a Sakura Haruno and a red-haired man formed a love triangle? Pretty much boring, huh? Because Sasuke isn't really the type of a person who cares too much, he is neither protective nor possessive and most of all he is not a jealous type of a man. NOPE, NOT AT ALL. DEFINITELY NOT.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. MASASHI KISHIMOTO DOES.**

* * *

 _Sasuke smirked at her as he let go of her fist and her cheeks, "I'm taking you out."_

" _What do you mean you're taking me out?"_

 _Sasuke shakes his head on her, "You really are annoying."_

" _Wha– Wait!"_

 _Sakura walked after Sasuke as he starts walking to the path where their house leads. Distant voices were heard from Sakura that was answered by grunts from Sasuke._

 _As they walked away, they didn't noticed the silhouette of a man that stands in the dark alley. A visible smirk plays on his lips._

" _A date, huh?"_

 _He chuckled deeply in evil, eyes lingering on Sakura's back. Who turned around as if she felt his gaze but runs back to catch up to Sasuke._

" _It's time to come and get ya."_

* * *

" **You're Mine, Only Mine"**

 **Chapter 11 : "Who's Dating With Who?"**

 **Saturday.**

Sakura had woken up hours ago but there she is laying down on her bed still thinking that everything is just a dream.

For the past few days she never said a thing about her and Sasuke. Not that this will keep Ino and Naruto from knowing what's going on but they seemingly leave everything in the hands of her and Sasuke saying that they should be together as soon as possible or else they'll make a way to make it happen. Clearly a fan of SasuSaku.

Not that it bothered her, she's actually happy that her friends, best friends, supports her at this and she can tell that they secretly support Sasuke, too. Not that he needed it.

She glances at the top of the door noting the time from the clock that hangs above the door, _**'11:00 a.m'**_

Sighing, she pushed herself from her bed, sitting silently and decided to go to the bathroom to wash up and start her day, "The dinner's gonna start at 7 pm, it's only 11 in the morning… What am I worrying about?" She shakes her head and shrugged off her thoughts.

"I just hope nothing will go wrong."

* * *

"Seems like you finally get into your senses and asked her out." A voice rings throughout the room filling in Sasuke's ears who scowl in response.

"None of your business."

"My, my, I'm not Sasori, Otouoto." Itachi said running a hand on his locks as he walked inside Sasuke's room, making himself welcome.

Sasuke sits up on his bed, a hand tending to his untamed locks, "What do you need, Aniki?"

"What made you do it?" Itachi glanced at him, enjoying how annoyed he looked when he asked again. Of course he had known the moment that Sasuke went home that Thursday when the sun is about to set.

 **[FLASHBACK]**

 _Itachi was back from the Akatsuki Mansion, there had been another meeting about charity and stuffs that they needed to do for their leader._

 _He noted that Sasori's nowhere to be found but shrugged it off right away when he remembered that he might be still in school and getting head to head for Sakura._ What a lucky girl.

 _Itachi heard some shuffle on the door,_ 'It must be Sasuke."

 _He was right, it is indeed Sasuke but not the Sasuke that he have seen before this Sasuke looks like the happiest man in the world except for a fact that he's just smiling softly and not giggling like Naruto. Itachi knows so well._

 _He knows that he had already won a certain girls heart._

" _You asked Sakura-chan for a date?"_

 _Itachi smirked when he saw Sasuke's smile turned it a frown. "None of your business."_

" _You're so easy to tease, Otouto."_

" _I'll be on my room if you need me."_

 _Sasuke ignored his brother's remarks and went upstairs to his room. Itachi looked at him for a while until he heard a click. "Foolish little brother."_

 _They spend the night together Itachi teasing Sasuke and the latter dodging the questions with ease. Nevertheless both of them knew that this is a night to celebrate._

 **[END OF FLASHBACK]**

Sasuke sighed looking elsewhere, _'Here he goes again.'_

"As if you don't know. And I won't say it. Not to you."

"But to Sakura-chan, hmm?" Itachi pouts playfully which went unnoticed by Sasuke, "Sakura-chan's already taking my brother away from me."

This made Sasuke looked at his brother with disgust in his face, "What the hell Itachi?!"

The older Uchiha chuckled at him, "What? I'm just saying the truth…" He stands up, straightening his shirt as he looks at him. "… Back then, you were just a small boy and now, just a little bit more and you're getting married?"

"What the actual fuck, Itachi? We're not even in a relationship!"

Itachi looked at Sasuke as if he was expecting a word from him which the latter suffice, "Yet."

Smirking on his last words, Sasuke finally gets up and went in the bathroom.

It's going to be a long day ahead.

* * *

"What do you mean you got a date with Sasuke?" Ino screamed from the phone.

Sakura hold it away from her ear. She knows that someday she'll get her eardrums broken by Ino. _'Just where the hell did she get that voice? Did she swallowed a mega phone or something?'_

"Sakura! You forehead girl! Answer me!"

Sakura sighed as she heard Ino's nonstop rants on the phone, she realized that she shouldn't have said it in the first place but this is Ino, her best friend.

"Calm down first! How can I explain it to you when you rant endlessly!" Sakura screamed back and heard that Ino gasped and shut herself down.

"Good. Now, this is how it goes, last Thursda–"

"The art day!", "Ino.", "Oops! Sorry. Continue, please!"

"So as I said, last Thrusday, Sasuke-kun talke–"

"He ignored you the whole da–", "INO! Are you going to hear how'd it happen or you're just going to interrupt my story?", "Okay! Sorry forehead, I'm going to keep my mouth shut and sealed."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "When we were about to _go home_." She paused and heard a soft 'oohhhh' from Ino, realizing when they had a chance to talk, "Things happened, Naruto took Hinata to a date, and Sasori-kun went somewhere else. And it's just me and Sasuke. It was a quiet walk but then I just couldn't help but to ask why'd he painted me, and he told me it was beautiful, not just the scenery–"

"I told you!"

"–and then he told me why, how he got the picture, why'd he painted it–"

"Wow, I can't believe he talk a paragraph..."

"–then I just suddenly got confused because I don't know where is he going from that and he asked why am I crying all of a sudden–"

"You cried? Ew."

"–I didn't realized I was, but when he asked, I couldn't say it, I couldn't say why, I don't know where to begin with–"

"Cliché."

"–he told me I'm annoying, and I told him I hate him–"

"You what?!"

"–and he suddenly told me that if I hated him that much then he would just cancel the reservation that he had placed–"

"What restaurant?!"

"–and that he's taking me out." Sakura finished, ignoring the side comments that Ino threw when she wasn't done telling how it went.

"And that's how he asked you?! Wow. I never thought that Sasuke will ask a girl out and in a smooth and cool way too!" Ino remarked ignoring the fact that Sakura just ignored her the whole time that she was telling the story.

"He's Sasuke, Ino-pig. You know how he goes."

"For once I have to disagree with you because I don't think that he asked a girl out, I was actually starting to think that he's into boys."

"Ino-pig!"

Ino laughed from the other line, "Easy! Easy! I was just joking but really you've got a smooth talker... Just imagine if he invited you in his room…"

"INOO!" She can hear Ino laughed again, this time she joined it.

She's getting all giddy and excited inside, like she's going to melt any second. Yes, she have been into dates before but this is Sasuke we're talking about.

"Sooo… What would you wear?"

Sakura groaned when she heard Ino asked. "Oh come on, forehead! This is what you've been waiting for! Now get up, get dressed, we'll go get some shopping!"

* * *

' _ **6:45 P.M.'**_

Sasuke looked from the clock as he readjust his black neck tie. Looking to the mirror, he look for any creases in his dark blue long sleeved button-up and rolled its sleeves just at the bottom of his elbows, neatly buttoning it in place.

He ran a hand on his raven locks and took a deep breath, having one last look on his reflection.

"You're looking good, don't get too nervous."

Sasuke looked at Itachi's reflection, standing on his door frame.

"I'm not nervous." Grabbing his phone and his wallet that he pocketed, he walked passed Itachi and went downstairs, his brother following behind,

"Say 'Hi' to Sakura-chan for me."

Sasuke ignored his brother and opened the door to the garage only to find a blonde-hair boy wearing a neon orange jacket and black short.

"SASUKE-TEME! I was just about to kno….ock?" Naruto's words came out slow as he looked up and down at Sasuke's attire, "Where 'ya going Teme?"

The said boy this time sighed in frustration.

"Sasuke's going on his date, Naruto. I don't think he wanna be interrupted by anyone." Itachi answered for Sasuke, who's now thinking that this two will ruin his _date._

"Oh.. Dat– Wha– Now? With who?" Naruto looked at him as if he grew another head, "Teme! You never told me! I thought I'm your best friend 'ttebayo!"

Sasuke pushed pass through Naruto and took Itachi's car, in which he asked for permission of course and went to Sakura's.

Naruto looked down and grumbled things once more, only to feel a weight on his shoulders, looking up he saw his best friend's brother, "Itachi-nii! Who's Sasuke's date?! Can you believe this?! His dating someone! What if Sakura hears this! She's gonna be sad and mopey and sulky! That bastard! He just painted Sakura and now he's dating someone else! I thought he's going to ask her out, I thought this time he's gonna be a big boy and ask her! But look what he did! That stupid bastard, just who is this fucking gi–"

"He's taking Sakura out." Itachi stopped Naruto's nonsense rants, having a wide eye blonde in return. "Oh. I thou– You're not going to tell Sasuke-teme or Sakura-chan what I said, right? It's not that I meant it anyways..ehehe"

Itachi looked like he's trying to suppress a smile while Naruto kept on rambling.

"Let's just go and get you some ramen." Naruto instantly stops on the word ramen and got his spirit up, "Yosshh! Let's go then!"

* * *

"Oh. My. Gosh. You look so bea–ti–ful!" Ino squeaked and laughed around looking at Sakura's reflection.

"Stop it Ino-pig!" Sakura stared in her reflection as well, eyes in awe, she couldn't thank Ino enough for what she did. Simple but elegant.

 _Ding_

 _Dong_

 _Ding_

 _Dong_

"OPS! I bet Mr. Uchiha's here! Wait for my call and go down stairs when I told you 'kay?"

Before Sakura could even replied, Ino in all giddy and excitement went downstairs skipping and humming happily in the process.

"Coming!"

Ino slowly opened the door to reveal a good looking Uchiha before her. She swears that if this guy isn't the guy who's dating her best friend she would have flirted with this man and forget Shikamaru. Not that she's going to do it anyways, but still. A handsome Uchiha is a handsome man!

"Ino?"

Sasuke looked surprised to see Ino instead of Sakura but knowing Sakura, she must've called Ino and told her about their date and her so-called best friend might've gave Sakura a makeover in the process. Girls.

"Where's Sakura?"

Ino squeaked and giggled, "Oh yes! Oh yes." She looked at the stairs which Sasuke followed as well, "Oh Sakura-chaaan! I believe that you're date is here!"

"I'm coming then!"

Sasuke didn't quite understand but from the moment that he heard her voice, his heart begins to pound a little faster than he imagined, he didn't need a stethoscope to know about that, he feels it.

He looked intently on the stairs, making Ino's smirk and eyes with glint to be unnoticed.

It feels like he had waited for hours, being tortured in excitement and nervousness. Wait, did he say? Nervousness. No. That can't be Uchiha's don't get ner–

There she is dressed in a shoulder off black dress which stopped just above her knees, matched with a black plumps, contrasting her fair skin. She glows more in black, complementing her skin, he noted. Her hair were tied in a bun with a little bit of her hair falling from the sides, curled and framed her face perfectly well, that way it shows her long neck and sinful thought came to his mind, oh how amazing to kiss her there. And her face, her angelic face, if Ino did her make up then she's doing it on the right way, it's all too simplistic, and he likes it– No. He loves it, how she looked like she's not wearing anything at all, her cheeks were in a perfect shade of pink, more paler than her hair, a natural color for her skin, no eye shadows but a simple eyeliner that made her eye intensified, and her lips. They weren't tinted, no lipstick he can assure, she just added a gloss.

It was perfect. Simple and yet elegant and he loves it. She is _perfect._

"Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke snapped out of his senses and ignored the giggling Ino behind the door, poking her heads out.

Instead he looked at Sakura, head to toe and gave her an amused smirk, making her flustered, "Hn."

"Should we go then?" Sakura managed to say not looking at Sasuke.

"Aa. Let's go."

Sasuke offered his arms on Sakura that surprised her and reluctantly took, a gentleman's gesture. Which Sakura never seen before.

Walking back to Itachi's car, he escorted her to the passenger's seat and went back to the driver's seat.

"Have fun you two!"

Hearing Ino says her goodbye as Sakura waves her hand in response, this time allowing Sasuke to pull up the windows and starting the engine, driving to _La Presa._

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** **_And here we go, this is some sort of a filter. This is so late than usual but I'm on a vacation for the whole month so it's quite hard dealing with this but I've done the chapters in advance and just getting time to upload and edit the chapters. I will be posting the next chapter on the next following days. And I despite the late uploads, I will be finishing the story. Just caught up with vacation and tons of commissions._**

 ** _Anyways, here it goes._**

 ** _This isn't too much but please read and review! Thanks in advance!_**

NOTES: Translations/Definitions/Description

 _La Presa -_ A small, often temporary dam or dike used to divert water into an acequia. *But I referred this name from Sitio La Presa in Baguio Philippines. From Dolce Amore. So that's where my Italian thing-y vibe came from.

 ** _~YatsuNarurasuke21_**


	12. Beautiful Night

**SUMMARY: AU. What happens if a Sasuke Uchiha, a Sakura Haruno and a red-haired man formed a love triangle? Pretty much boring, huh? Because Sasuke isn't really the type of a person who cares too much, he is neither protective nor possessive and most of all he is not a jealous type of a man. NOPE, NOT AT ALL. DEFINITELY NOT.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. MASASHI KISHIMOTO DOES.**

* * *

 _It was perfect. Simple and yet elegant and he loves it. She is perfect._

" _Sasuke-kun."_

 _Sasuke snapped out of his senses and ignored the giggling Ino behind the door, poking her heads out._

 _Instead he looked at Sakura, head to toe and gave her an amused smirk, making her flustered, "Hn."_

" _Should we go then?" Sakura managed to say not looking at Sasuke._

" _Aa. Let's go."_

 _Sasuke offered his arms on Sakura that surprised her and reluctantly took, a gentleman's gesture. Which Sakura never seen before._

 _Walking back to Itachi's car, he escorted her to the passenger's seat and went back to the driver's seat._

" _Have fun you two!"_

 _Hearing Ino says her goodbye as Sakura waves her hand in response, this time allowing Sasuke to pull up the windows and starting the engine, driving to La Presa._

* * *

 ** _A/N: Quick note and suggestion, If you can please listen to "Bella Notte", an italian romantic music, this is the youtube link for it, [ _**_**watch?v=QALRgeSoZRs ]**_

 ** _This might get you into the vibe of the italian restaurant and the dinner date and of course what will happen in this chapter._**

* * *

" **You're Mine, Only Mine"**

 **Chapter 12 : "Beautiful Night"**

They sat in silence as Sasuke drives them to the restaurant, Sakura faced outside the window, looking at the night stalls that has been set up on the side of the street and some bars that just opened, the city lights was amazing, a sign that Konoha is a city that is improving and being more than of the other cities.

Sasuke glances at her once in a while not removing his focus on the road for they might get into trouble if he did. He instinctively grabbed into his pocket while his other hand is on the steering wheel feeling a long box that barely fits enough inside his pants' pocket.

They arrived at _La Presa_ at exactly 7 in the evening. As Sakura was to expect of Sasuke, always at the right time.

The never seen gentleman was the one to get out of the car and went to the other side to help Sakura to get out of the car as well, assisting her by the hand.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun." Sakura smiled at him, giving her a smirk in return.

"Hn."

The valet of the restaurant comes at them when he saw that they managed to get out of the car, " _Signore?_ "

Sasuke gently handing Itachi's keys on him, both of them nod in acknowledgement. Sakura almost forgot, this is one of their restaurants, not completely owned by them but the Uchihas are co-owners of _La Presa_ , a classic Italian restaurant. She remembered that Sasuke once brought Sakura here with his mother, Mikoto, whose insisting that he should bring her around since they were childhood friends.

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts when Sasuke handed his arms again, which she took gratefully, clinging her hand on his harms as he guides them inside the restaurant.

 _La Presa_ is an expensive restaurant, one can tell, but as a co-owner, meals for Sasuke and his company are always free. Sakura can still remember the multiple digits that she saw on the menu from the very first time that she went into the restaurant and she knew that she can't pay that without eating the next few days or even weeks.

" _Signore_ Uchiha"

The receptionist greeted him in grace, he must be working here for a long time, Sakura noted for the old man holds a grace and a high honor on him, she can tell. " _Signora_ " He looked at her briefly and return his gaze at Sasuke afterwards, "I take that this is your date."

"Hn. Sakura Haruno." Sasuke gestured his hand towards her and then to the receptionist, "Mr. Fuji Yamamoto, _La Presa's_ manager and receptionist, also a friend of our family."

" _Ciao. Buona sera, Signore_ Yamamoto." Sakura greeted in Italian, a small conversational Italian words that she learned years ago, Mr. Yamamoto was taken aback but gave her a small smile. " _Buona sera, Signora_ Haruno."

Taking a good look at the two, he made a gesture on his hand and another restaurant staff came. The new guy must be covering for him. With a small nod from each other, Mr. Yamamoto faced the two.

"Please follow me."

They made their way to the elevator that sits in the middle of the restaurant, encircled by the several seats and dinner tables, " _Signore_ Uchiha had set the finest dinner and the finest place that the restaurant can offer for your date, _Signora_. I'm sure that you two will have a great night."

 _Ting!_

When the elevator doors slowly uncovered the floor, Sakura was taken aback, she never came in this floor before, what _La Presa'_ s most famous for, dining at the top floor of the building and having a 360 view of the Konoha from the top. It is indeed a breathtaking scenery, she can already tell without walking and looking closely from the floor-to-ceiling glass windows as the Italian music plays in the background, a very relaxing place to have a dinner, indeed.

Getting off of the elevator, Mr. Yamamoto led them to a table where a waiter awaits for them, " _Riservato per Signore_ Uchiha _e Signore_ Haruno." The waiter smiled at them, allowing himself to slip by pass them with a small nod, leaving them with Mr. Yamamoto again.

Sasuke nodded at him, " _Grazie._ " He smiled in return, knowing what Sasuke meant behind those words. " _Goditi la serata, Signore_ Uchiha, _Signora_ Haruno."

Sakura smiled him as well, looking as he returned to the elevator, Sasuke caught her attention again taking her by the hand, going into their reserved table and seats. He gently placed her on her seat, pulling and pushing her seat for her comfort, and doing it for himself afterwards.

"Where's Sasuke-kun? Come on, let's not joke around."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes on her, "What?"

She giggled in return, bringing her hand on her lips like a lady, "I'm kidding. I never thought that Sasuke will be such a _gentiuomo._ "

Sasuke shook his head on this and gave her a smirk of his own.

Sakura looked beyond the glass windows on their side, taking the scenery before them, Sasuke followed her gaze, right after.

"Wow, Sasuke-kun, I never had imagined…"

"Is it too fancy for your liking?"

Sakura snapped her head on him, eyes are wide as if she had seen a ghost, "Are you kidding me, Sasuke? This is the most beautiful thing that I've ever seen and experienced!"

Sasuke looked back at her and smirked in return, hiding his relief, "There's more to see."

"I'm looking forward on it then." Sakura beamed at him.

"I can't imagine how expensive this things are."

He shrugged at her, "It's free but I doubt that, I think they'll tell this to my mother and father."

With that the waiter went back on their table with a bucket of ice with a bottle of wine in the middle of it, " _Ornellaia Bolgheri Superiore_." He declared opening the wine with a _pop_ and pouring it into their glasses.

When the waiter finished pouring them a glass of wine, he turned to Sasuke, "The appetizer will be here shortly, _Scusami_." Getting the bucket he went back to the bar.

"Is that, that bad?" She started again going back into the conversation that was interrupted.

"They'll tease me endlessly, my brother and mother that is."

Sakura giggled at his remark, did Sasuke just tried to tell a joke?

"I think that Uchiha-san wouldn't be pleased into teasing and just ignore this new found information." She replied as well, shaking her wine a bit before bringing it into her lips.

He glanced at her and smirks, "He'll push the idea of getting married."

Sakura was taken aback and almost spats out the wine on him, "Sasuke-kun!"

He chuckled at her, "I'm saying the truth."

The two enjoyed the meal, making small conversation and laughing on each other's jokes. Many guests left the floor as the night went by. They shortly enjoyed the appetizer after the waiter leave and immediately given them their entrée in no time, pasta. Like she always likes, the best that she had ever tasted, she noted.

It was almost past 11 in the evening when the whole floor was empty, the restaurant is far from being closed, and the staff run it 24/7 after all. The only thing left on the floor was them and the bartender and waiter that is working behind the small bar behind the elevator.

This time they are hallway on their dessert, a _Panna cotta_ and _Cannoli_ with _Affogato_ are served to them. Sasuke enjoyed the dessert, it wasn't composed of too much sweet for his liking, the waiter must told the chefs that he is their guest that explains why his _Panna cotta_ is not that sweet. Sakura that has a natural liking for sweets and coffee enjoyed the _Cannoli_ and _Affogato_ but didn't like the _Panna cotta_ too much, saying that it was wiggly and that she didn't like gelatins.

Sakura was currently enjoying her _Affogato_ picking some _Cannoli_ as if it was milk and cookies.

He looked at him in unbelief, "You like sweets that much?" Sakura beamed when he asked stopping her hand from biting some _Cannoli_ and sip on her _Affogato_ instead.

"I _LOVE_ IT! I would order for a mousse or tiramisu if I can!"

"I ordered for their finest and this is what they are known for." He said sipping into his own _Affogato._

"Finest. For the finest lady?" Sakura asked jokingly, winking at him in the process.

Ever so slightly, Sasuke's eyes softened, "For the finest lady." He repeated with a much more intensity and was that … tenderness?

All of a sudden the Italian classic song in the background stops. For once, Sasuke thought that the music would stop but it was replaced by another music, Italian of course but this time, it's slower, much serene and dare he say _perfect._

 _Ah, Bella Norte._

Sasuke can see Sakura's surprise at front of him, putting her _Affogato_ on the table and looked around the place, stopping on windows beside them, gazing the _beautiful night._

"It's really beautiful."

When she didn't heard a response or a grunt of agreement from him, she slowly turned her head to him only to be greeted by a hand.

Sasuke is now standing beside her, offering her a hand this time.

" _Signora._ Shall we dance?"

Sakura smiled genuinely at him, "I would love to."

Accepting his hand, he enveloped her hand in a gentle but firm manner. Leading them in the space beside their table, feeling the calm music that contrasted their beating hearts.

Sasuke opted her hand to his shoulders, where she gladly complied, putting both of her hands to each of his shoulders. While his hand rested upon her waist, slowly moving and adapting to the slow beat of the music, leading her with him.

They were soon dancing slowly, staring into each other's eyes, ignoring everything else but the both of them, feeling the sweet music, their sweet dance, the beautiful night.

"I like to give you something."

He started as they moving slowly, not stopping their movement, he removed his right hand on her waist and pull something on his pocket that immediately caught Sakura's eyes, it was a black thin and long box, eyeing it curiously, she looked at Sasuke, only to found him looking at her, bringing his gaze back down the box, he opened it, revealing a beautiful necklace.

The chain was made in gold – there was a red hint on it – rose gold perhaps, she could say, holding a much beautiful pendant, a double-moon shaped pendant, crescent moon was composed of small diamonds but the full moon that sits in the middle of it made her to look at Sasuke, "Ruby?"

He shook his head and took the necklace on his left hand, putting back the box on the table not far beside him. Carefully, he unclasped the necklace and moved to put it on her, "Red diamonds."

Sakura looked at the cold pendant that rested on her, "It's the rarest diamond, Sasuke-kun."

Successfully putting it on place, he took a step back, eyeing her from head to toe, then rested his eyes on the necklace with the color of his clan insignia, the white and red diamonds made the trick. He looked at her, at the entirety of her, he knew that it will be beautiful if she was the one wearing it and he was right. It looked very beautiful with her.

"You're a hard one to find, I don't see any difference."

She blushed on his words, she never expected Sasuke could be so romantic, she smiled at him. "Thank you, Sasuke-kun. I love it."

He smirked in response, pulling her again to him, resuming the dance they yet to be enjoyed and yet to be fully feel with the music.

Sasuke observed her, from her thin lips that had a smile that never left her face ever since they danced together, her small nose that compliments her small face making her look adorable and lady-like, her rosy cheeks that seemed natural and then her eyes. The jade orbs that looks precious as it is, the eyes that holds a lot of emotions and yet looks so confident and strong, her beautiful eyes that stands out with her hair–

Sakura on the other hand, did as well, starting from his lips that is thin but very masculine, his sharp pointed nose that screamed sophisticated, his high cheekbones that made his face look sleek and elegant, and there is it, his eyes. His obsidian eyes that says nothing but pure elegancy, strong and intimidating, like an abyss that you could never escape once you fell for it, such intimidating eyes–

 _She's perfect._

 _He's perfect._

Feeling the gentle warmth that surrounds them, she let herself gave in to the urge of leaning her head on his chest, making her hands slip past his shoulders rested crossed behind his nape, this way she can hear and feel his heartbeat. It was racing fast when she lean on him but slowed after he sighed and surely, she felt him placed his chin above her head.

Closing her eyes, and never knowing that he did too, they glided to the music, not caring whether someone is looking at them, not caring even if they stayed too much, not caring if their dessert will soon gather arts that taunt their sweetness, maybe the ants will crawl at them too, this is sweet. Another side of Sasuke that no one sees before, no one but her.

Soon, Sasuke's hands on her waist snakes around her instead, squeezing her in a little, inhaling her intoxicating smell and gently letting himself relax in her presence, he didn't need to be guarded, he didn't need to deny, he likes this – no, scratch that – he _loves_ this, holding her between his hands, dancing to the sweet music that he doubts that it was coincidental, just dancing, feeling, and grasping the moment before him.

They didn't want this to end for sure, the world might be ending but they never wanted to stop dancing. They never wanted to stop gliding to the music, wearing their emotions on their sleeves, being vulnerable for a while, being between each other's arm.

He didn't want to let go.

She didn't want to let go.

And they didn't.

* * *

 ** _A/N:_ _Well now that's done! To be honest, I am NOT in the mood of making fluff and I think I'm so bad at it but I got the confidence of writing it when I came to this song "Bella Notte" which means "Beautiful Night" and I feel in love with the instrumental of it, it is very serene and elegant/ It's just perfect for this chapter and the scene, I really tried my best to make a good fluff without having Sasuke into a very out of character state, so I made it very minimal but romantic in the most fashionable sense. I hope you like it all. This is really a great chapter for me._**

 ** _Originally, I was supposed to get this chapter and the previous one, Chapter 11: Who's Dating Who?, into one chapter but I saw that it went long so I have to cut it down and it perfectly sets into a 2k+ / 2k+ division so I think it's perfect for a filter chapter._**

 ** _Anyways enough blabbering, I hope you enjoyed!_**

 ** _And please, oh, please. Leave a review. Per favore, signore e signora! Grazie! Arrivederci!_**

NOTES: Translations/Definitions/Description - According to appearance in the story.

 _Signore_ \- Mister/Sir

 _Signora_ \- Madam/Lady

 _Ciao_ \- Hello/Bye

 _Bueno sera_ \- Good evening

 _Riservato (per)_ \- Reserved (for) ...

 _Grazie_ \- Thank you/Thanks

 _Goditi la serata_ \- Enjoy your evening

 _Gentiuomo_ \- Gentleman (in a word-per-word translation)

 _Ornellaia Bolgheri Superiore_ \- One of the most expensive wine. Having Ornellaia as its producer.

 _Scusami_ \- Excuse me

 _Panna cotta_ \- Italian dessert of sweetened cream thickened with gelatin and molded. The cream may be aromatized with, coffee, vanilla, or other flavorings.

 _Cannoli -_ Italian pastries of the Sicily region.

 _Affogato -_ Italian coffee-based dessert. It usually takes the form of a scoop of vanilla gelato or ice cream topped or "drowned" with a shot of hot espresso.

 _Bella Notte -_ Beautiful night

 ** _CIAO!_**

 ** _~YatsuNarurasuke21_**


	13. To be Continued

**SUMMARY: AU. What happens if a Sasuke Uchiha, a Sakura Haruno and a red-haired man formed a love triangle? Pretty much boring, huh? Because Sasuke isn't really the type of a person who cares too much, he is neither protective nor possessive and most of all he is not a jealous type of a man. NOPE, NOT AT ALL. DEFINITELY NOT.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. MASASHI KISHIMOTO DOES.**

* * *

 _They didn't want this to end for sure, the world might be ending but they never wanted to stop dancing. They never wanted to stop gliding to the music, wearing their emotions on their sleeves, being vulnerable for a while, being between each other's arm._

 _He didn't want to let go._

 _She didn't want to let go._

 _And they didn't._

* * *

" **You're Mine, Only Mine"**

 **Chapter 13 : "To be Continued"**

Sasori Akaningyo arrived at the Akatsuki Mansion with a scowl on his face. It was one of those nights again, where their leader gathered them around to discuss about their upcoming projects, celebrate their successful ones or just to have some fun but mostly the formers. They looked more like a private organization rather than a fraternity.

Nevertheless, Sasori admittedly likes the celebrations and meetings of Akatsuki but today, is not his day, he suppose. Everything irritates him. And it didn't go unnoticed by everyone.

"Why the long face, Sasori-danna, un?" Deidara looked curiously at him. It was the first time that he saw Sasori so... heartbroken.

"Nothing." Sasori deadpanned as he continued staring at the wall that he now found interesting.

"I suppose it's about pinky, un?" Deidara saw Sasori flinched at the name. ' _So it is about pinky'_

Sasori didn't said anything but he glared at the blonde not daring to say a word or he'll never get the end of it.

"You know just forget about her and celebrate with us, un!" The blonde waited for his answer, Sasori was never like this, back at Suna, he always disregarded girls, and he never saw him this upset when a girl that he supposedly like doesn't like him back. Sasori was supposed to shrug it off but seeing that he didn't responded and joined him at their party. Maybe he is _that_ serious about the pink-haired girl.

Knowing that Sasori will never respond any time sooner. Deidara shrugged it off and returns to the dining room to mingle with his other friends, leaving Sasori to his well-deserved space for his brooding mood.

Sasori seriously enjoyed that he's alone now, away from the loud and noisy voices of his friends. He isn't in the mood to go and joke about stuffs. He just wanted to be alone in the quiet.

He can think of it again and torture his self again and again.

It's been a week since _it_ happened.

 _The date._ Of course. The date of the century.

Just after Naruto and Itachi finished their ramen. Naruto sneaked his way out of the Ichiraku Ramen stall to make Itachi pay for his meal, which Itachi's going to pay anyways, he bumped with Ino who immediately throw the latest gossip that she knows and that is the date of the famed Uchiha and the infamous Haruno. Naruto jumped right ahead, saying that he is a primary witness of this said date and you know the story.

They literally spread the word to the entire village and took the privilege as Sasuke and Sakura's bestfriend to exploit their good ol' date and ruin their hopefully private life.

In Sasori's case, he heard it from Naruto, who called him up and told his side of the story. Since then he distanced his self from their group, more specifically to Sasuke and Sakura. He knows that Sasuke still hates or despises him in a way, that's a strong word but Sasuke is an Uchiha, and hate is not the strongest word an Uchiha can do or feel.

He just didn't want to make something that could ruin their relationship, sure, he really gain interest and liking to Sakura and sure he can really try to get Sakura from Sasuke both in a nice and not-so-good way but he respected their blossoming relationship. He wouldn't dare to play dirty, not just because Itachi had told so, and mind you he has high regards and respect in Itachi as his senior, but he simply put it as they don't deserve it, Sakura clearly do not deserve it, he can see it in the way that her eyes shine in happiness with Sasuke. Surely, she is elated in the turn of events.

It was all that he needs to make him stop him lucid dreaming and start getting laid. For real.

Sasori sighed and ruffled his hair in frustration. He still feels something.

"You really are serious."

A familiar voice come up to him as he felt the cushion supported the weight of the new comer.

"What do you mean, Itachi?" He didn't need to raise his head to know his voice. He knew it all too well.

"About Sakura. You started to like her." Itachi regarded slowly. Thinking if this was a rather good or stupid choice to do.

"I was serious. I mean, I still am but I realized I really never stood a chance. She likes, no, she loves Sasuke before I even get into the picture." Sasori said more to himself than to Itachi who listened carefully and understood his words.

"If it wasn't for you. They wouldn't have made it."

Sasori raised his head to look at Itachi when he heard his reply, only to find him looking at their friends as they fool around and celebrated on their successful recent project.

He ponder on Itachi's words for a while, he didn't expected that, he almost believed it for a second but he didn't want to flatter his self, that isn't certainly true.

He shook his head and Itachi glanced at him at the corner of his eye. "They would make it. They would without me. In some other way, I knew that they will ended up together no matter what. I saw it firsthand, your brother wouldn't never let anyone take her from him."

Itachi looked down this time, sighing in defeat. He couldn't quite shake the feeling that it was his fault. He just wanted to shake things a little bit. Not ruin Sasori.

"This might have been my fault"

He said dejectedly and saw Sasori's head snapped at him.

"It wasn't."

It was Itachi's turn to look at him, as if he was challenging him to prove otherwise.

"Sakura… Ever since we were kids... She's amazing, independent, beautiful, every positive word that you could think of. But I... I didn't take things seriously, as you said, you know me, I'm a playboy back at Suna, I cheated, I've been with many girls and now that I'm serious… I became attracted and took the liking of my childhood friend who is in love with another man. It backfired. And I was stupid."

He sounds clearly ridiculous by now, never in a million years would he ever thought that he will say this words, he laughed internally at himself for that. He became a wreck in a short period of time.

"I still somehow feel conflicted upon this." Itachi sad sighing upon process.

With that, Sasori stood up and looked at him with a soft genuine smile that Itachi barely sees "Don't be Itachi. I'll be fine. Just make sure that your arrogant brother won't hurt her or I'll definitely get her from him. For good"

He didn't wait for Itachi to reply as he went out of the mansion.

Itachi looked at his retreating back for a while until he was no longer at his sight, he shook his head and had a smile of his own.

 _'I'll never let him. I promise.'_

For now. He just need to wait for his parents arrival.

He wonders what would their parents says about this.

* * *

"Fugaku-san and Mikoto-san is coming home?"

Sakura walked side by side with Sasuke as they walk home.

After their beautiful date at La Presa. It became pretty clear to Sakura that Sasuke really like her or even love her but before they even get a hold of everything, their so-called bestfriends got the wonderful idea to blurt it out to the whole village.

"Hn. Itachi said that they had finished their business in Ame. We are expecting them to arrive 6 days from today."

"This Sunday?"

"Aa."

Sasuke hid the excitement that he feels, he really misses his mother, Mikoto. Hell, he even misses his father, Fugaku, despite of his strict and harsh demeanor.

"I hope that mom and dad comes home too." Sakura thought loudly.

"Haven't you talked to them?" Sasuke glanced at her before returning his gaze to their way.

Sakura looked straight ahead, furrowing her eyebrows together and sighed, "I have but... They stopped calling me. I've tried to reach them but they never picked up, that or it was always unreachable."

It has been a long time since her parents went to a business trip. In all honesty she's new in this, it was the first time that both of her parents are going overseas for some business trip. Usually it's either one of her parents who goes abroad to settle some business while the other stays at home with her but this time they agreed that they should both go together, with Sakura's consent of course. Sakura didn't have any reason not to let them travel together, she thought that it may be a good thing for her parents to have some time together, just the two of them. She don't have any issues about that, she's quite happy that they'll be able to have a vacation together, or at least, they'll be working together.

However, these past few weeks, her mother and father rarely call, back then they used to call her every night to check up on her and to tell her how's their day. Their last call, as she remembered, was worryingly and confusing. They had told her that they've been busy, it's quite weird for Sakura because her mother, Mebuki sounds too worried and her father, Kizashi sounds too serious. It doesn't suit them, for her it was the other way around. Her mother was never worried, it was her father who's always been worried. It was maybe the first time that she hears her mother become so worried and her father so serious. Their call ended with words of fondness and then she didn't received any more calls from them. She tried reaching them the first three days, no one answered, she was always sent to the voicemail, and then the following days, it's always unreachable or unavailable. She didn't have to worry, she told herself, maybe they were just busy.

"Have you tried contacting anyone else with them? Their friends? Business partners? Hotel room?" Sasuke had a bad feeling about this.

It is unusual for him not to contact your child when you're away at home. Even his father contacts them from time to time, to catch up with them and ask them if they were doing okay or if they needed something, if their mother can't do the call. It was unnerving not to have contact with your parents, especially if you're the only child.

"I would do that if I have any contacts. Unfortunately, they always left me out when it comes to business, they said that they didn't want me to take their footsteps. I tried to look for any contact numbers in their things back at home but I didn't find any." Instead of feeling confused and worried, she just felt sad.

"I'll try to ask Kaa-san when they arrived. They might know something." Sasuke said as he shrug.

Their parents were business partners and friends. They might know what happened or even contact them for Sakura. Since, as far as Sasuke remembers her parents' also went to Ame a month prior to his parents' but in a different city. Sure, they won't be seeing each other there, especially that they came there for plain business to some Ame businessman but he is certain that they definitely have some sort of connection. He can't ask his parents today as well, they had told them that the last 6 days in Ame would be very busy and that they would contact them as soon as they can or the night before their flight. Saying to call them if it was really an emergency.

"Do you think they know?" Sakura looked up at Sasuke, worry etched up on her face.

"I'm not so sure about it. But if they don't have any clue, I'm sure they won't mind to pull some strings so you can contact them."

With this Sakura beamed up and contained herself not to trap Sasuke in a deadly hug.

"Don't give me that look, Sakura"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Sasuke scoffed and shook his head, "Yeah, right."

"We should hurry. Nii-san's cooking for dinner and told me to invite you."

Sakura smiled genuinely seems like she have to pause her worries and look into the bright side.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Oh my! I couldn't be more sorry for leaving this story, I have everything in mind, I wrote some pointers and outlines until the end to continue this as I struggle to balance my life. Unfortunately for me I forgot my account and had to recover it but decided against it. I think I broke your trust now.**_

 _ **Nevertherless, I will not promise anything and instead work on this story and the others on the way. I'll just have to see if life comes in the way again for me to stop or for me to take a break.**_

 _ **Anyways, you can check me up on Wattpad. I'll be posting there my fanfictions and snippets or oneshots of the story in my mind.**_

 _ **~ YatsuNarurasuke21**_


	14. Looming Danger

**SUMMARY: AU. What happens if a Sasuke Uchiha, a Sakura Haruno and a red-haired man formed a love triangle? Pretty much boring, huh? Because Sasuke isn't really the type of a person who cares too much, he is neither protective nor possessive and most of all he is not a jealous type of a man. NOPE, NOT AT ALL. DEFINITELY NOT.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. MASASHI KISHIMOTO DOES.**

* * *

 _"Don't give me that look, Sakura"_

" _I don't know what you're talking about."_

 _Sasuke scoffed and shook his head, "Yeah, right."_

" _We should hurry. Nii-san's cooking for dinner and told me to invite you."_

 _Sakura smiled genuinely seems like she have to pause her worries and look into the bright side._

* * *

" **You're Mine, Only Mine"**

 **Chapter 14 : "Looming Danger"**

"Sakura..."

With her name being called, she looked behind her to see the source of it, Sasori.

"Sasori?" She looked at him, she hasn't talk to him for eight days, it wasn't because she didn't want to but because Sasori has seemingly ignoring and avoiding Sasuke and her. Sure, he went with them as a group, but he sticks far from the two of them, he didn't even bother to look at he and even flee when he notices that she was about to approach him.

Sakura understands in a way, but she wanted to talk to Sasori to clear things out and maybe return to normal. Be friends again like they were before. Yes, it's going to be hard but it's not going to be hard unless they had tried in the first place and seeing Sasori now, doing the first move is a great sign.

"Sakura. Do you have some time?" Sasori asked her looking hopeful.

Sakura looked at the books first and back to Sasori. That's right she was supposed to return the books in the library

"Yes, of course but I'll ha—"

"No." He said abruptly.

She looked at him confused. _'What does he want then?'_

"I mean..." He stopped and sigh, ruffling his hair. He looked a little bit distressed and nervous.

"Calm down, Sasori-kun. Tell me what you need." Sakura regarded him with a smile that eased him easily.

Even after what happened and his little drama, she still regarded him to be a close friends.

He calmed down and give a small smile, "I was wondering if we can go for some snack on Friday after our class?

Sakura was a little shocked and she didn't bother to hide it as her eyes widen in a fraction. "A snack?"

"Yes. well, not a date, I just wanted to talk to you privately."

Understanding what he meant she immediately give him a kind smile and nodded eagerly, "Of course! Of course, Sasori-kun. I was just taken a back"

"Thank you. That means a lot to me."

"No worries. I've been wanting to talk to you as well."

Sasori looked around looking for something and then eventually returned his gaze on her, "Sasuke…"

Sakura looed behind her and around them, there was no Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun? What about him?"

Sasori shrugged, "Wouldn't he get mad? I know, I was asking for a little snack with you to have a talk but I don't want him to get the wrong idea."

She nodded, "It's okay. I'll talk to him. I know he'll understand."

He didn't look convinced so she continued "I know Sasuke-kun looks so intimidating and possessive but I know that he'll understand."

"Anything you say than, Saku-chan"

She giggled a little and but nods, "I'll be going to return this to the library then."

* * *

The new couple sat inside a café, _'Fait Avec Amour',_ enjoying their alone time together after the tiring day of school.

"I can't believe they really spread the news!" Sakura sighed loudly and restraining herself not to bang her heah on the table.

Sasuke closed his eyes and sighed inwardly, "You know them, Sakura. You out of all people knows what happens when something like this reaches their ears."

She throws a glare at Sasuke,"You act like you're not affected."

He shrugged and went to raise his left hand. Seeing this, Sakura pouted and crossed her arms in front of her but straightened her posture.

A waitress looking in her mid-twenties approached them with a kind smile on her face.

"Are you ready to order?"

With a nod from Sasuke, she continued, "What can I get for you then?"

Sasuke looked at the menu at front of them and simply pointed it out while he says it aloud, "I'll be getting an espresso macchiato with extra whipped cream and one classic croissant aux amandes."

The woman writes in on her pad and glanced at Sakura, "And for the lady?"

Sasuke glanced at her, Sakura understood this and went to order for herself, "Oh! I'll be having a mug of triple hot chocolate with whipped cream and extra chocolate carvings and can you also add one pain au chocolat and one éclair!"

"Of course, dear! I'll be serving it up to you. Please wait for a while." She offers them a kind smile where Sakura return with a smile and Sasuke with a small nod.

"You two really make a great couple."

And with that the waitress left Sasuke and Sakura.

Sakuraa looking annoyed as ever and Sasuke flinched at the comment.

"You see now?"

"You don't need to point it out."

She rolled her eyes on his remark, "Well it's good for you that you didn't get the 'When are you two getting married' comments."

His eyes widened in a fraction and his ears seemed pinkish on the tips, "What."

She smirked in response, "U-huh. And now you're listening, huh?"

"Who the hell asked you that?" He regained from his shock and went back with his calm facade.

"Well..." Sakura made her thinking pose, "...almost every elder that I know."

She looked at him before he can even reply to her answer, "You know, I'm surprised that the elders of the Uchiha clan aren't even aware of this."

He looked at her with his face not showing any emotions, "They will be as soon as our parents went back. They need to assure it from them, they don't believe in gossips that easily. But if they did be ready."

"Oh no. That's a disaster."

Everyone knows the Uchiha clan reacts to such relationships within their clan, they're one of the traditional clans in the town and she knows that they will make a fuss about it.

Sasuke scoffed at this, "You tell me."

With their orders in her view, she sits straight and look expectantly on the incoming tray. However, it wasn't the woman that went to get their orders who served their food. It was rather a young man probably in their age. He has a wavy black hair and a lazy, deep green eyes. His whole being screams friendly and his smile proves it so, as it reaches his eyes dearly.

"Hello, sir and oh!" The waiter seems to be stunned by the appearance of Sakura.

Who smiled awkwardly in return, turning he gaze back and forth between the waiter and to Sasuke.

Who is very annoyed and insulted in the way the waiter seems to look too friendly to sakura.

"Ahem." He cleared his throat and the waiter seemingly had his gears turn on.

"Oh! I'm so sorry." He said in a foreign accent.

"Here it goes your orders." He went to place their orders in their table without breaking his gaze on Sakura who paid no attention to him and turned her attention on the food being placed before them.

Sasuke rolled his eye on the suddenly love-struck waiter, the idea of the guy having a crush on his, let us make this clear, **HIS GIRLFRIEND** does not sit well to him.

"You can leave now."

With Sasuke's low and menacing voice, the water's attention went to him, eying him widely.

"Do you normally stare randomly to women?" Sasuke plainly asked.

"N-no sir. I'm sorry." The waiter retracted his arms and fold the tray down on his lap as he hung his head low.

"Sasuke-kun..."

Sakura's voice was unheard to him as he kept looking at the waiter, "I don't want to see you looking on my girlfriend like that again."

Sakura's eyes widened at his words, _'Did he say g-girlfriend?'_

She blushed at his words, sure they are a thing now but hearing Sasuke say those words. Oh, her heart just melted and inner Sakura is dancing her victory dance. That or she's profusely losing blood

"I'm very sorry sir, madame. Please enjoy your meal."

And with that the waiter hurriedly walked away from the two of them.

The couple began to eat their foods and quietly embraced the peace around them, this café always gave them the nostalgic feeling of family and love. Both of their family went here and when they were little the three of them, with Naruto or even the four of them, with Itachi, always gather at the café and have a small time together.

Being done, Sakura put down her mug and looked seriously at Sasuke. She needs to tell him about Sasori.

Sasuke seeing the sudden serious atmosphere from her, mirrored her movements and put down his almost-done mug as well.

He looked at her and waited for her to speak, an eyebrow arched as he crossed his arms at front of him.

"Ano… Sasuke-kun?"

She stared at him for a while, playing her dirty tricks by widening her eyes a bit, looking as if she was a puppy.

"Hn." Sasuke on the other hand looking rather unaffected as he waited impatiently for her.

"It's about Sasori…"

He flinched at the name. Sure, Sakura is in a relationship with him now, but he still doesn't sit well with him.

"He wanted to… He asks for… I mean… Oh my, this is harder than I thought…. Well he…. –"

"Just say it."

"Sasori wanted to take me out after our classes on Friday."

Sasuke openly narrowed his eyes on her, "Take you out?"

Sakura's eyes widened in the sudden choice of words that she blurted out, "I mean, take me out for a snack."

"It sounded like a date." He uncrossed his arms and started to finish his mug of espresso.

Her shoulder dropped and looked down, fidgeting her skirt. "You know what happened, he just wanted to talk and clear things out. I'm not going with him if I knew that he intended it as a date."

Finishing his mug, he placed it down and focused on Sakura.

"Please, don't take me like Sasuke-kun…"

Hearing those words shocked him, he never intended that meaning, he never intended that his words will be misunderstood by her.

He sighed and looked at her genuinely, "I didn't mean it like that Sakura. I trust you, but I don't trust him yet."

This time, she looked at him, regarding him carefully but stayed completely silent, waiting for his next words.

"But if you trust him and if you think that, that will make things better then go. Just take care of yourself."

With understanding, she nodded her head and smiled at him, "Thank you, Sasuke-kun."

"Aa."

Sasuke gets up and put the bill on their table, tucking it in and called for the waiter, a different one this time before looking at Sakura.

"Are you ready to leave?"

Sakura gathered her things and stands up as Sasuke did the same. "Of course! Let's go home."

They went out the café and walked hand and hand. Little did they know that someone in the shadows were lurking and spying the whole scene.

The person smiled a bit and brings out a small device, pushing a small button on it.

"Report."

A low and dark voice spoke in a small electronic device.

"She seems very happy this past few days, master." He replied back, his voice was serious and ready for any orders that he will get.

A snicker can be heard after he had said his observations, "Is that so?"

"Yes. Apparently, she became the Uchiha's girl. It's the talk of the town."

The master, as the caller addresses him, quieted for a moment.

"The Uchiha. Will he be a problem?"

It was time for him to smirk, this time. "No. I am certain that he can't stand on my way. I'm just looking for the right time. Soon, she will be all yours, master."

"That's what I like about you. I'll be expecting her." The small device beeped and went off.

This task, this mission isn't going to be hard for him. Not even the Uchiha can stop him, this is too easy for him and he will definitely accomplish it.

"You hear that?"

Chained on the wall of the room are two captives. It was a man and a woman probably both in their mid-forties, the man's hair shaped like a cherry blossom flower, although the color of it dulled with his age, his eyes are blue that is welling up with tears. The woman, on the other hand, passed her hair as a blonde but her green eyes were clouded by her streaming tears as she heard the short conversation.

They didn't spoke a word, scared that their words or reaction might cause something worse. The person before them is someone that they couldn't handle, they know that he can do the most wicked things on the bat of his eye. They couldn't fight him and they are afraid that no one can.

Seeing as if they weren't listening at him the dangerous man spat on the chained man's face.

"Didn't you hear me?! Your lovely little cherry blossom will soon join you or I would be so generous to finish her and save you the trouble."

"Please! Please! Don't touch her! Do whatever you wanted to do to me but please! Not Sakura! Not our daughter!" Kizashi begged, tears streaming down his face now.

This time the other man snapped, "Not your daughter?! NOT. YOUR. DAUGHTER?! Did you forget? You took my son away from me! And now... Now he's gone!"

"We didn't do anything! We only took care of him, he was beaten badly, we only gave him food, water and a place to stay! That was only for a single night! He left before we knew it! We don't know what happened to your son!" It was Mebuki's turn to shout at him, scared for her daughter's life.

She was only being honest, they had nothing to do with his son's disappearance. They even helped him that night. They gave him food and water and offer a place to stay which the young man reluctantly accepted. They promised him to help him went back to his home, but he was scared to even speak, he was scared for his life and dare she say that the man before her, before them, this man that kidnapped and accusing them for his son's disappearance maybe the one who is responsible behind it and now, their only daughter is in a big trouble. They can only pray to the deaf god that he'll keep her safe.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Here it goes! I hope you like it so far.**_

 _ **Please do visit my wattpadd account sometime.**_

 _ **I'll be posting this story and my following ones there.**_

 **Anyways.**

 **Who do you think those men are?**

 **Any guesses?**

 ** _-YatsuNarurasuke21_**


	15. Friday Misery

**SUMMARY: AU. What happens if a Sasuke Uchiha, a Sakura Haruno and a red-haired man formed a love triangle? Pretty much boring, huh? Because Sasuke isn't really the type of a person who cares too much, he is neither protective nor possessive and most of all he is not a jealous type of a man. NOPE, NOT AT ALL. DEFINITELY NOT.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. MASASHI KISHIMOTO DOES.** _"_

* * *

 _We didn't do anything! We only took care of him, he was beaten badly, we only gave him food, water and a place to stay! That was only for a single night! He left before we knew it! We don't know what happened to your son!" It was Mebuki's turn to shout at him, scared for her daughter's life._

 _She was only being honest, they had nothing to do with his son's disappearance. They even helped him that night. They gave him food and water and offer a place to stay which the young man reluctantly accepted. They promised him to help him went back to his home, but he was scared to even speak, he was scared for his life and dare she say that the man before her, before them, this man that kidnapped and accusing them for his son's disappearance maybe the one who is responsible behind it and now, their only daughter is in a big trouble. They can only pray to the deaf god that he'll keep her safe._

* * *

 **"You're Mine, Only Mine"**

 **Chapter 15 : "Friday Misery"**

"Sasori asked you for a date?!"

The pinkette slapped her hand on Ino's mouth, "Ino! I told you to be quiet! Someone might hear it!"

The three of them, Sakura, Ino and Hinata are standing amidst of the lockers as the other students gather their things to leave and intends to enjoy their Friday night and the weekends after it.

Sakura was just done informing her best friend, Ino and Hinata about Sasori's request of not-a-date with her.

Ino finally calmed down and looked around her, assuring Sakura that no one had heard it.

Pleased that no one seemingly heard Ino's sudden outburst, Sakura lets go of Ino's mouth. "You know that if someone hears that, that will be a big problem!"

The blonde rolled her eyes, "Because it is, forehead!"

Hinata, being quiet but absorbing all the details that laid before her nods her head in agreement to Ino's reply.

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows this time and sighed. "Alright, alright. I get it, this is really a problem but Sasuke know of this AND don't get me wrong, it isn't a date!"

"If it wasn't a date and what is then, huh?" Ino narrowed her eyes on her pink haired best friend and puts her hands on her hips as if to challenge her.

Sakura on the other hand, averted her eyes and murmured something under her breath. To which Hinata leaned on her to hear it and Ino to narrowed her eyes more.

"What was that Sakura?" Ino mischievously asked.

"I said, closure." Sakura said what she had said under her breath but it was no more than a whisper.

"Closure?" Hinata repeated, she was quite taken a back.

The pinkette nodded her head in response.

Ino's face softened in understanding. It wasn't a secret but lately, Sasori's been avoiding them, not entirely, but when Sasuke and Sakura or even if one of them is with the group, he always makes excuses and leaves. Sure, for Ino, Sasori is just an addition to their group, but in a short period of time, they really enjoyed his company and they wanted him to stay in good terms with them even if everything didn't went well between him and Sakura.

"Yeah, I noticed that he's been distant and been avoiding us. Specially you and Sasuke." Ino frowned in the memory.

Hinata nodded at this. Sure, she is quiet but she also notices what happens around her -that is something she is good at, being observant- and Sasori's antics didn't go unnoticed by her, "Sasori-san is making a lot of effort in avoiding us too. I saw him last week leaving early just to avoid us."

Sakura frowned on this, this is what she's talking about, this is what shoes been pointing out. The reason why she agreed on the first place is that she wanted them to be good again as friends. Whatever between them is done now and he needs to let go of it. And that's exactly what she's going to give him, the closure and the freedom.

"If you put it that way... I guess, you should really go forehead."

"That's what I've been trying to say Ino-pig." Sakura rolled her eyes and opened her locker so did Ino and Hinata.

"You think this will work out?" Sakura suddenly asked, her anxiousness didn't go hidden.

Ino closed her locker and adjusted her shoulder bag. "There's only one way to find out besides there's only two choices, he stays with us or he'll stay out."

"I sure hope that Sasori-san stays with us. He's a great friend." Hinata spoke this time, getting her things inside the locker and putting it in her bagpack.

"That's what I ho-

"HINATAAAA-CHAN!"

A cheerful voice enveloped the lockers as they saw the blond haired teen skipping through the hallways.

"Naruto-kun!" The raven haired girl closed her lockers and adjusted her bagpack.

"Are 'ya ready to go, Hinata-chan?" Naruto looked at his girlfriend and the said girl nodded her head eagerly.

"Where are you guys going?", Sakura asked curiously, Ino leaned in too.

Lately, They noticdd that Naruto and Hinata has this Friday dates. It started just after they become officially together and since then the two can't be apart from each other. They've got to be the cutest couple ever!

Hinata bowed her head, suddenly feeling shy at front of her friends. Naruto notices it and decided to speak up for his girlfriend, " Oh! Y'know, our usual friday dates. We'll be watching a movie or maybe eat at a random café! It's actually fun if you don't have a plan at all, it's exciting and pretty adventurous!"

Hinata nodded her head eagerly, totally agreeing with Naruto. Sakura and Ino smiled at them, Naruto is so gentle and sweet towards Hinata.

"Then, what are you waiting for?! The night isn't too long! Off you go! Ta-tah!" Ino said as she shoved the two on the other direction, getting them a move on and go to their date.

Ino looked back at Sakura and smiled sheepishly, "I'll be going too! I have a date with Sai. Hehe. You know the artist? That little brother of Shin-sense-"

Sakura looked baffled, "YOU'RE DATING SAI?!"

Ino scrambled away and run. Leaving Naruto and Hinata looking shocked and Sakura looking mad, "That pig! She didn't told me!"

"We'll be going now, Sakura-chan!" Naruto said as he clasp his hand on Hinata's, "And oh! Sasuke-teme said to tell you to meet him at the parking lot! Sasori's with him too!"

And with that the blonde and raven couple went for their friday date.

Sakura do what Naruto had said and went at the parking lot. As expected, Sasuke's waiting for her so as Sasori, they weren't talking but the atmosphere is pretty tensed.

Sasuke moved first enveloping Sakura into a hug. Sasuke often show his affection publicly which is why Sakura was a little taken a back, nevertheless she smiled and rolled her eyes, 'Territoral ass'.

When Sasuke let go of her, Sasori took a step, "Should we go?" Carefully, glancing at her and at Sasuke who glared at him.

Before Sakura arrived, Sasuke had told him - well, more like warned - not to do anything stupid or else he wouldn't like to know what can he do to him. It was really a harsh threat, it's as if he's saying that Sasuke can kill him whenever he likes if something happened to Sakura.

"I think we'll go then? Is that okay, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked Sasuke not bothering to look at Sasori, she has to make sure that his boyfriend is fine with this.

Sasuke, much to his dismay, nodded and looked - okay, glared is the right term - at Sasori. "Remember what I told you. You better think of that, Akaningyo."

Sasori gave him a stiff nod and with that Sasuke steps back and let Sakura walked with Sasori.

Sakura looked back at Sasuke and smiled, "I'll call you right after, Sasuke-kun."

Before they can even go, Sakura suddenly ran at him and gave him a tight hug as she whispered at him. Sasuke smiled a little at what she said.

She let's go and catched up to Sasori who started walking. He didn't want to see their moment. It's good in the eye but not for his heart.

Sasuke still held that soft smile in his face, thinking of what Sakura had told him, "I love you"

He mused how those three words from her always made him smile a little.

* * *

"Yo! 'Tachi!"

Cheerful yet gruff voice spoke from the other line.

"What is it, Kisame?"

Itachi's just chilling in the living room, watching some random movies. This time it's _ **'Venom'**_

 _"Yahiko called for another one. You in?"_

Itachi paused the movie and focused on his phonecall.

"Another one? What for?"

 _"He said a company offered us a big business deal, I didn't get much of the details. He told me that he's gonna explain it when we get there."_

"I don't have any choice, do I?"

Itachi sighed and turned off the television.

He heard Kisame chuckling on the other line, _"You don't. I'll be going now. See you there."_

"Hn."

Itachi cuts the line and went to his room to prepare.

He didn't have any plans for tonight except that he was about to make dinner for him and Sasuke.

'I guess Sasuke has to do all the work this night.'

Frankly, he's excited to see what business opportunity did they receive this time and whether they'll agree to it. Akatsuki really did him good, he has great friends, they have a business and they do things for a cause. Giving back is one of Yahiko's, their founder, advocacy and that's exactly what they've been doing.

He took a quick shower and settled into his casual attire, black sweatpants, a shirt that has the usual Uchiha emblem and a moss green fitted sweater to top it off.

He grabbed the key to his car and all the necessities that he needed.

Itachi went downstairs to check alll of the appliances, Sasuke wasn't home yet and he didn't want him to go home with a charcoal for a house. Seeing that everything is off and safe, he headed for the front door which opened before him.

"Sasuke?"

He didn't expected his younger brother to come home early. After class, he usually spends time with Sakura somewhere else but when they hangout in their house, Sasuke always inform him.

But there isn't any Sakura with him, it's just him, taking off his shoes and setting it aside.

When Sasuke raised his head, he notices Itachi's attire, "Going out?"

Itachi nodded, "Duty calls."

Oddly enough Sasuke shrugged and didn't said anything else. We went pass Itachi and headed straight upstairs.

"Don't forget to lock the door."

Itachi stared for awhile and knocked out of his daze. _'Now that was weird'_

Sasuke never really took Itachi's absences too much. As he became older, he understood that Itachi's business with his fraternity is important. And with him acting like that is highly unlikely, something else is up.

He'll get back to that later. For now he has some business to do.

Itachi heads for the door and went out, remembering Sasuke's reminder to lock the door and drive to the Akatsuki mansion."

* * *

I'm sorry if I had to avoid you in this past few days. I don't really want it to became awkward nor to make your feel uncomfortable."

Sasori sighed as he tried to explain everything to Sakura.

Sakura nodded her head slowly in understanding, "It's fine, really. I understand, Sasori-kun. I know it's hard for you, well... It's only your fault since you played too much!"

Sasori chuckled at her, he could never imagine that Sakura would still joke about this but he guessed that this is really her way of getting people to trust and to like her, "That's what I like about you, you know."

Sakura immediately blushed on what he said. She never really get used to compliments.

He continued after seeing her blush, "Don't blush on me like that! I swear if a ninja is spying on me and report it to Sasuke, I'm a dead meat!"

This got Sakura's attention and laughed at his words and his reaction, "Sasuke-kun won't do that and he certainly can't hire a ninja to do some spying...

Sasori sighed in return, "He might hire Ino though."

This time she furiously looked around to see if Ino was really spying on them. Sasori laughed at this, "Relax, I was just kidding!"

Sakura rolled her eyes and glared at him, "The last time I want is to have Ino spying on me! Revealing my relationship to the whole village is not a great idea!"

Sasori smiled at that, it wasn't really ideal if Ino heard them talk, it was Ino who told him that Sakura and Sasuke is now officially dating and the last thing that he wanted is to loose Sakura.

He still thinks of it sometimes, how things could go well if only he saw her in her light years ago, if only he looked at her the way he lookes up on her now. Why does it how to be the way it was? Why does he have to saw her in her light when Itachi asked a favor to make his brother, Sasuke jealo— that's right.

No one told her.

She wasn't aware of it.

All of a sudden, his face turned grim. And went into a deep thought. Will it be too much if he told Sakura what he knew?

 _'Does Itachi told his brother about his plan? Does Sasuke knew about this whole ordeal? Did anyone informed Sakura?'_

"Sasori-kun? What's wrong?"

Sasori snapped out of his silent musings when he had heard Sakura's worried voice. She noticed.

"I-it's nothing." He cursed internally. Now, Sakura totally knew that he's lying.

"You may fool everyone, Sasori, but that doesn't count me."

He can hear her voice become serious and he knew by now that there's no turning back.

"It's about... Itachi."

He started slowly, not being able to look at Sakura, instead he settled into looking down on his lap.

Sakura fairly looked confused, "What about Itachi-san?"

He looked at her and meet her gaze and to look down, he sighed.

When Sakura thought he isn't going to speak, she reacted, "Sasori, I kn—"

"Listen."

He interrupted her, he became much serious now. Although, the underlying nervousness and anxiety is still laced under his serious voice.

Sakura silently nodded her head, a sign to make him continue.

"Before I went to transfer, Itachi and I were friends because of the Akatsuki. I suppose that you know that by now?" Sasori asked just to confirm if Sakura is paying attention and taking this seriously. He was awarded by a nod and so he continues,

"We happened to talked about you and Sasuke. At first, we were surprised that we are mutually connected to you and after hearing how we met and how we became friends... Itachi came up with a plan." Sasori can feel that the atmosphere is becoming tense each time he speaks, whatever he is doing will result to something that he will regret.

"A plan?" Sakura repeated, a tense vibes from Sasori made her feel that this plan that he spoke of is about her.

He nodded his head confirming it and clarifying that he wasn't using a wrong term for it, "He asked me to..."

 _'Now is the hardest part.'_

"He asked me to became more attached to you, to get your attention, and to be with you, always. To make Sasuke jealous." He said those words with a heavy defeated sigh in the end.

He searched for Sakura's face and he saw confusion, the sudden realization and there it was pain.

He needs to say something fast!, "But it worked out! Sasuke let his feelings flow, he didn't need to constraint himself for what he feels. Itachi was right! Sasuke felt something deeply for you and Itachi's plan worked!"

Sakura looked angered by it and she glared at him, "All of this was a lie?"

 _'She didn't choose to hear it out.'_

Sasori became panicked, "No! Sakura! Don't think of that, Itachi... Itachi knew that it was for the better and it worked!"

"Sasuke never loved me...", Tears starting to form on her eyes.

"He did Sakura and he still does! He just need a little push and he did. He worked himself out of his shell, he stood proudly for you, he acknowledged the love he has for you!" Sasori is partly screaming now.

Sakura shakes her head as the tears that were building up started to fall. "It was all a lie!"

Sasori was startled when she creamed back at him, he knew that everyone was looking at them as they were making such a commotion.

"Sakura, no! Hear me out! It wasn't! When-when Sasuke threatened me when I told him that I can get you and toyed you, he plainly bursted in anger and slammed me on the wall! I can see it in his eyes Sakura, he's truly devoted! He loves you more than you could ever imagine. And I saw it Sakura! I saw it right before my eyes. I knew that face, I knew the feeling that reflected upon his eyes. He loves you. Please, Sakura, just calm down." He started to scream it to her until his voice faded out, trying to calm her down.

This is what he is afraid of. This went too bad.

Sakura's tears didn't stopped falling. She felt that she was toyed, that her feeling were played. _She felt cheated._

Finally, she raised her head and looked at Sasori, clear anger showed in her eyes, "And you?"

Sasori looked at her in the eyes, "At first, I did just for the favor that Itachi asked...", He fliched when he saw Sakura's glare intensifies but he continue nevertheless, "... But as time passes by, in that short perios of time, I learned to see... The light you are on. I really started to like you too. I really took Sasuke on as a competition to your heart. But I know that I will never win, he has your heart right off of the beginning and I was no one but someone that will strengthen the relationship of the two of you. I know that I stood no chance. Sasuke... He, he loves you deeply than no one ever could and he gave it you, he's forever devoted to you. I can see it in his eyes. You're his light Sakura. Please, believe me. Sasuke-He really loves you."

Sakura scoffed, her tears had subsided and she smiled sarcastically. She wanted to laugh, she wanted to laugh at her situation. She didn't know what to say nor what to believed in.

Itachi was like a big brother that she never had, _'Itachi-san would never do that. He.. He can try to convince Sasuke in different ways than this... This dirty little trick.'_

And Sasuke, _'Does Sasuke knows? If he did. Why didn't he told me? If he didn't, if he discovered that he got played, would he be mad? To me? To Itachi? Will he think that I took him for granted. Afterall, all if this can just be Sasuke's drive for competition and to winning. And I just might be Sasuke's trophy for their stupid competition.'_

Sasori, _'What if this is Sasori's dirty tricks? What if everything that he said is a lie? What if he's just doing this to get me to hate Sasuke? So he can get me? Just so he can win. What if...'_

Sakura grimaced at her thoughts and forcefully smiled, _'What if eveything is true...'_

She shook her head as the tears startd to fall again. She couldn't take it, she didn't know what to believe in, she couldn't identify what is real. She just could think straight and so, she smiled at him even if her tears are still falling.

"I can't believe this."

She whispered and she gathered her things with force as she was about to leave Sasori held her wrist and looked at her.

"Sakura."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Come on! Place your bets on what's going to happen next!**_

 ** _I also wanted to tahnk the people who's still supporting me through reading!_**

 ** _I hope you enjoy my story!_**

 ** _Please do review so I'll be able to know your opinion about this. That will be a great help!_**

 ** _Danke! Bis bald!_**

 ** _~YatsuNarurasuke21_**


	16. The Beginning

**SUMMARY: AU. What happens if a Sasuke Uchiha, a Sakura Haruno and a red-haired man formed a love triangle? Pretty much boring, huh? Because Sasuke isn't really the type of a person who cares too much, he is neither protective nor possessive and most of all he is not a jealous type of a man. NOPE, NOT AT ALL. DEFINITELY NOT.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. MASASHI KISHIMOTO DOES.**

* * *

 _Itachi was like a big brother that she never had, 'Itachi-san would never do that. He.. He can try to convince Sasuke in different ways than this... This dirty little trick.'_

 _And Sasuke, 'does Sasuke knows? If he did. Why didn't he told me? If he didn't, if he discovered that he got played, would he be mad? To me? To Itachi? Will he think that I took him for granted. Afterall, all if this can just be Sasuke's drive for competition and to winning. And I just might be Sasuke's trophy for their stupid competition.'_

 _Sasori, 'What if this is Sasori's dirty tricks? What if everything that he said is a lie? What if he's just doing this to get me to hate Sasuke? So he can get me? Just so he can win. What if...'_

 _Sakura grimaced at her thoughts and forcefully smiled, 'What if eveything is true...'_

 _She shook her head as the tears startd to fall again. She couldn't take it, she didn't know what to believe in, she couldn't identify what is real. She just could think straight and so, she smiled at him even if her tears are still falling._

 _"I can't believe this."_

 _She whispered and she gathered her things with force as she was about to leave Sasori held her wrist and looked at her._

 _"Sakura."_

* * *

 **"You're Mine, Only Mine"**

 **Chapter 16: "The Beginning"**

Sasuke bolted up from his bed when he heard a door slamed. _'Itachi?'_

It is pretty unusual for him to hear Itachi slam the door shut, even when his brother is drunk or tired from his long day, he never slam the door like that. Well, if that's Itachi.

Stretching his arms a bit, he ran a hand through his hair and went downstairs.

It couldn't be anyone but his brother, he made sure that he locked the doors before he retreated to his bedroom and no one had the key to it besides him, Itachi and his parents. Thinking out the obvious, he saw Itachi right ahead when he reached the bottom of the stairs. He seemed stressed and in panic as he wear his jacket.

He stopped when he noticed Sasuke's stare, "Sasuke!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow to him, meaning to ask what's going on.

"Hurry up! Put your jacket. It's an emergency!"

Suddenly, Sasuke went into panic mode, 'Emergency?! What the hell happened?!'

Unconsciously, he glanced up to the clock, '8:30 P.M'

 _'Great. I overslept.'_

He retreated to his room to fetch his jacket, phone and his wallet. And went downstairs to see Itachi impatiently fiddling with his keys.

Without a word, Itachi left the house, Sasuke assumed that he was going to his car.

 _'I guess explanations are spared for a while.'_ He mused.

Hoping in Itachi's car, his older brother immediately drive them to the highway, their path that usually leads to the... airport?

All of a sudden, a verge of nervousness enveloped Sasuke, his stomach clenched on the possible things that happened.

He cleared his throat and glanced at his elder brother, "Where are we exactly going?"

Itachi didn't make an eye contact with Sasuke. Instead, he kept driving with his eyes on the road.

Sasuke asked furthermore, he knows his brother too well and he knows better than to force him to talk. Itachi made his way through the airport's parking lot, seeming a lot confident and less distressed than before.

"Mom and Dad had an emergency return." Itachi stated filling Sasuke the details that he wanted to know ever since they left their house. But it didn't do any good, it only confuses him further.

"What do you mean? Emergency?" Sasuke gulped, whatever it is, he feels like he doesn't want to know what exactly was going on.

Itachi sighed for the umpteen time and looked at Sasuke, eyes filled with worry. "It's about Sakura's parents."

"Mebuki and Kizashi?! What happened, Itachi?" Sasuke seemed distressed now. Last time Sakura talked about on how she couldn't contact her parents and seeing that this emergency is about them didn't sit well to him. Does Sakura even knows of this? Was she informed?

Itachi put his eyes at front, eyeing the people beyond them. "I didn't know much of the details but Mom called me while I was on one of our meetings, she said that she couldn't contact you and so she called me next telling that there has been an emergency and that they are flying back as we speak, it was about Mebuki she said, she needed medical attention and protection, and for Kizashi... she didn't want to talk about it."

Sasuke breathed out shakily, he didn't know what to say, he wanted to panic but he needed to calm down, obviously Sakura wasn't informed yet. They need to do this carefully and mindfully "Well? Did you call the hospital?"

His brother nodded and grabbed his eyes, "Yes, they're already there. Let's go. They may be arriving any minute now."

Sasuke obeyed quietly, tensed but calming himself out, he needed to be the calm and composed, he's sure that whatever happens, Sakura will need him.

As they walk inside, Itachi glanced at him at the corner of his eye, "Whatever happens, you have to compose yourself. The last thing I want is you being foolish of a brother you are."

He didn't responded to that. He knows that there is something that his brother knows, he might know what exactly happened to Sakura's parents but he guessed that he has to wait, maybe he needs to hear it from his parents. Maybe he just needs to be a little patient.

"Does... Sakura know?"

Itachi abruptly stopped walking and turned to Sasuke. He looked like he had seen a ghost.

"No. Mom said not to tell her. She would be the one to deliver the news. I don't have all the information that you or she needs."

Sasuke sighed and nodded sternly. If he's brother and mother told so, then he wouldn't want to spill the beans to Sakura too soon. 'Besides, where is she?'

Itachi started walking again and so Sasuke followed. He briefly checked his phone for any text but he didn't receive any.

'She said Sasori invited her for some snacks. But that's some hours ago...'

He hurriedly typed a text message to her, 'Are you home, Sakura? We need to talk.'

But afterwards he decided against it and called her instead.

 **Ring! Ring! Ring!**

Soonly, the line was picked up.

"Hey, Saku—"

 _"Hi. You are calling Sakura Haruno, I'm busy right now but! You can leave me a voicecall or send me a text message! I'll call back or reply as soon as I get into it!"_

He heard a beep and he decided to go with it, "Hey. Sakura. Are you home? I... I need to see you. So please, call me back as soon as you get this."

When he looked up, he almost bumped into Itachi's back. "What th—"

"We're here." His brother briefly said. And surely, their mother, Mikoto came running at them, enveloping them with a hug.

"Oh my! My boys! I'm so glad to see you well! I'll never forgive myself if something bad happened to the both of you."

Before any of the two of them spoke, the paramedics went to work. They saw, a woman, presumably Sakura's mother, Mebuki, on a stretcher was brought into an ambulance and was quickly drove to where the ambulance is.

Sasuke looked terrified, "What... What happened?"

Mikoto looked hesistant, she looked to Itachi, and opened her mouth to speak but instead a man's voice was all that they heard, "Give your mother a break. Let's settle this at home."

Their father, Fugaku, interrupted their mother. Whatever it is, it seems that both of them are involved.

"What about Mebuki? She sh—"

"She'll be fine. I've contacted the hospital, Tsunade is there. She'll make sure that Mebuki is safe. I've already contacted Shisui and Obito. They'll tell us if anything happens." Fugaku sounded secured and strict.

On the other hand, Sasuke isn't liking where things are going at. There are no positivity in this news. It has to be bad or even the worst case scenario.

And it occurred to him that he can't even contact Sakura. Realizing all so suddenly, he quickly grabbed his phone and tried contacting her.

Noticing his panicked atmosphere, Itachi eyed him curiously while their parents gathered their things from their private jet.

"What is it, Sasuke?"

Sasuke gave him a quick glance before returning to his phone to send Sakura a text messages. "Sakura..."

"What about her?"

"She isn't responding to my texts and calls..."

Itachi narrowed his eyes, "What do you mean? I'm sure shes just in their house, tell her to stay inside."

"No."

By this time Itachi is baffled, he didn't quite grasp what was his younger brother trying to say.

Sasuke stopped his actions and slumped his shoulders when he failed to contact her.

"She wasn't with me this afternoon. I went home right away and fell asleep. I didn't even get a text or a call from her that she was going home or something." Rage came bursting from Sasuke's eyes, it's as if he realized something that is very crucial to this matter.

Itachi noticed this, "Where exactly did she go?"

"For a snack. In some cafe." Sasuke's voice definitely gone deeper. 'Somethings's going on.'

"Who's with her?"

Sasuke mumbled something and that caught Itachi off guard. There's no way that he is involved with this. He promised him that hell never stoop so low. Whatever Sasuke is thinking, he begs to differ, he simply can't do that! We knows that he wont stoop that low.

"...pardon?" Itachi asked him again, trying to make a sense at all of this.

"Sasori."

But it didn't.

"She's with Sasori."

It didn't make a sense at all. But Sasori can't do anything to her. They talked about this and if he does, he'll make sure to tackle this with his own hands.

Itachi sighed and closed his eyes calming himself and not joining Sasuke into jumping in conclusions, "Alright, calm down."

"How can I calm down? Saku—

"What's happening?" Fugaku suddenly interrupted, two baggages on his hands. Mikoto is already walking towards them with her handbag.

Itachi looked sharply at Sasuke, trying to get this in control. The last thing that he wants is another Uchiha freaking out.  
"Sakura's not responding to Sasuke's messages or calls."

Mikoto widened her eyes in a fraction, "What do you mean? Did you two get into a fight?"

Sasuke didn't speak but he shakes his head. "Let's... Let's go home. I'll check her house. Maybe... Mayne she's there."

"Let's go. We need to talk about a lot of things." Fugaku nodded and walks past the brothers, Mikoto follower husband and walked to the parking lot.

Sasuke stood a little longer on his place, contemplating whether to call her again. A hand on his shoulder break his musing, "I know you're feeling thay something is wrong. But Sasuke don't jump into conclusions."

He stared at his older brother a little longer, worry and anxiety filled his eyes. "I know."

With their short dialogue, Sasuke walked to follow their parents. While Itachi stayed behind.

He pocketed his phone and sent a message before walking to follow them.

 _"Where are you, Sasori? Call me back. ASAP."_

* * *

It is dark.

Eerie.

Silent.

That's all what she can say about this place.

She takes a look of her surroundings for the umpteenth time. Of course, it is the same thing over and over again. No matter where she looks.

She's held inside a dark room with a single narrow metal window above her, where the moonlight peaks through and strikes the metal door with a peak whole.

She groaned and tried to scream for help but the gag on her mouth disallowed her from doing so. It only makes her throat dry and sore from her failed efforts.

She tried to move and reach for something on the cold cemented ground but she was constricted by the metal chains that binds her feet and hands.

Suddenly, a loud clang of metal shocked her. As the metal door opened.

"Well, well, well. You're awake."

Sakura's eyes went wide and teared up as she saw the appearance of her abductor.

Slowly, the man walked to her watching her tiny movements as she backed up farther away from him until she met the cold wall.

He stared at her and smirks when she refused to meet his gaze and turned her head to the side. It agitated him and grabbed her cheeks to forcefully make her look at him.

"You're so beautiful. Tell me, do you want to have some fun."

Her eyes widened in terror and closed it shut and she shook her head furiously. In a while, tears fell down from her enclosed eyes groaning in despair.

"Too late for that."

The man stood up and reaches something from his back.

"Say hi to your new toy, dear Sa-ku-ra."

Her eyes went wide open to look at him and prayed, prayed that someone would save her.

 _'Sasuke-kun...'_


End file.
